Siempre nos quedará París
by Scry
Summary: Épok d los Merodeadores. Lily y sus amigas están hartas de pasarse los veranos en Inglaterra, así que deciden partir una semanita al continente a ligarse franceses. 4 Amigas de fiesta, con chicos, con alcohol, la playa y una cocina sin gas es el resultado
1. Vacaciones

Siempre nos quedará París

Vacaciones

A principios de junio Lily y sus amigas no eran las únicas que se tumbaban a tomar el pobre sol de Inglaterra intentando tener un mínimo de color en la piel. La única que conseguía algún resultado era Patrizia, que tenía madre italiana.

'Nos tendríamos que ir a algún sitio en el que haga calor y sol de vacaciones – dijo la pálida Nat.

Nadie contestó por que estaban todas medio dormidas.

'Chicas… va a empezar al partido – dijo una voz masculina.

'Hombre Potitos… - Lily tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró un ojo para poder bien a James Potter.

'Os tengo que quitar a Stacey.

Stacey y Patrizia eran Ravenclaw y solían salir con las Gryffindor de su curso. Stacey era la comentarista del colegio y las atléticas Nat y Hilary (dos Gryffindor) jugaban y lo daban todo por su equipo.

Nat era castaña y el tenía el pelo o liso o ondulado. Era su pelo el que decidía, dependía del día.

Hilary era "Mis Perfecta". Rubia, ojos verdes con un tono amarillento y tenía cuerpo de modelo. Llevaba casi un año saliendo con Adam Jordan, un chico de la clase de Patrizia y Stacey.

Y sólo quedaba la tímida Tinny, con la que todos querían salir pero con la que ninguno podía debido a su timidez. A los 14 años había salido con un chico durante un mes, pero en esa relación lo único que no hacían era salir. No se miraron a los ojos durante ese tiempo y el chico un poco desesperado se enamoró de Hilary quien después de que Tinny le repitiera mil veces que a ella no le importaba se habían liado.

Y es que Tinny era una buenaza, era la madre de todas y ninguna podía saber qué hacer si Tinny no estaba cerca para reñirlas y decirles qué estaba bien y qué no.

'¿Venís o qué? – volvió a repetir James.

Lily miró su reloj.

'¡Pero si falta casi una hora! – dijo irguiéndose y mirando a James.

'Pues por eso, ya casi estamos tarde.

'Pues estábamos hablando de un tema importantísimo, así que irán dentro de un rato, ¿te parece? – a Lily le encantaba sacar de quicio a James tanto como a James le encantaba pedirle para salir a Lily y que ella pasara vergüenza en público.

'No.

'Pues te jodes.

Él se dio la vuelta mascullando.

'¡Las quiero cambiadas en media hora!

'¿Todo por joder, e? – dijo Patrizia sonriendo.

Lily sonrió como si acabaran de decirle un cumplido.

'Bueno yo lo que os quería decir, aunque no es un tema importantísimo es que Nat tiene razón sobre las vacaciones.

Todas asintieron sonrientes. Todas tenían 17 menos Tinny que era de octubre y los cumplía más tarde y se morían por no estar con sus padres. Una semana al año no hace daño, más tiempo sí.

'¿A dónde podemos ir?

'¿Egipto? – preguntó Tinny.

'No – contestaron las demás como si Tinny estuviera loca.

'Queremos ir de fiesta cariño… y que yo sepa a Egipto iríamos de turistas de museos y demás cosas… - dijo Hilary.

'¿Qué tal el sur de Francia? – preguntó Nat.

'Lily nos puede traducir – dijo Stacey asintiendo.

Y es que aunque la madre de Lily no era francesa, habían emigrado allí por asuntos de trabajo de su abuelo y la madre de Lily se había educado en París, desde los 3 hasta los 17. Así que cuando Lily y Petunia nacieron su madre les habló en francés. Por lo que las dos hablaban francés como francesas.

'Sabéis que odio traducir – Lily puso morritos – Patrizia también habla francés, así que ella también ayuda.

'¿El sur de Francia entonces? – dijo Hilary emocionada.

'Ya… ¿pero alguna tiene dinero para pagarlo? – dijo la madre del grupo sensatamente.

'¿Y si trabajamos durante el mes de julio y vamos allí en agosto? – sugirió Nat.

'¿Todo agosto? – Hilary puso cara de apuro – No puedo estar un mes sin Adam.

'Ya empezamos – murmuraron las Gryffindor.

Nat miró su reloj y dijo:

'Creo que deberíamos seguir hablando después del partido.

'De acuerdo, nosotras entre que empieza y eso podemos pensar en sitios y esas cosas.

'¡Vale! – Nat y Hilary se levantaron y se sacudieron la hierba del culo.

'¿Qué os parece Marsella? – dijo Stacey.

La Ravenclaw provenía de un barrio de ricos, de una familia rica y ella era una rica mimada. Le encantaba ir de compras y derrochar su pequeña fortuna.

'Para ti igual sí, pero para las demás es demasiado caro todo lo que es esa costa de Francia – dijo Tinny.

Los padres de Tinny vivían en Hogsmade con su hermana que era squib.

'¿¡Pues danos ideas, no?

'¿Qué tal algo con la frontera en España? – preguntó Lily – allí todo es más barato y así ahorraríamos un poco de dinero.

Las demás asintieron sonriendo.

'Necesitamos un mapa de Francia.

'Yo tengo que ir ya para el partido que va a empezar en 15 minutos.

'Lo mejor sería seguir cuando acabe el partido.

Cuando 4 horas más tarde la sala común se hubo calmado y los Gryffindor ganado a las otras 3 casas en quidditch las cuatro Gryffindor quedaron con Patrizia y Stacey en frente de la biblioteca.

Lily y Stacey entraron a pedir información que eran las que más leían y a quien la bibliotecaria más cariño tenía.

Salieron con un libro sobre los mejores sitios de Europa.

'San Juan de Luz – leyó Tinny soplando sobre el papel y quitándole el polvo – está al lado de la frontera y parece un sitio muy turístico, está al lado de la costa, y…_ "San Juan de Luz es quizá la ciudad vasco-francesa con mayor 'charme' de todo el litoral. Tanto por tamaño, como por ubicación, playas y paseos alientan al callejeo por un entorno tan cuidado que parece un jardín japonés."_

'Ahí no dice nada de discotecas – dijo Nat.

'Es un libro de la biblioteca… ¿crees que lo va a mencionar aquí? – Tinny alzó una ceja y miró a su amiga.

'No…

'¿San Juan de Luz, entonces?

Todas pegaron un grito de emoción.

'Pero en julio hay que trabajar… - Lily puso cara de pereza.

'Pero van a ser la mejor semana de tu vida. Del lunes 7 al domingo 13 – Patrizia sonrió a sus amigas.

'¿Y sabéis qué sería lo más divertido de todo? – dijo Lily – hacerlo todo sin utilizar la magia. Para nada. Todo a lo muggle.

'¡Eso sería muchas risas! - dijo Tinny echándose a reír.

'¿Pase lo que pase sin varitas? – preguntó Nat.

'Sip.

'¡Dios yo me apunto que va a ser mucha mofa! – dijo Patrizia.

'De acuerdo – dijeron las demás.

'Pase lo que pase sin varita.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando un mes más tarde las 6 amigas quedaron dos de ellas traían malas noticias.

'No podemos ir – dijeron a coro luego se miraron y sonrieron con pena.

'¿¡POR? – dijeron las otras cuatro.

Lo tenían ya casi todo planeado. Habían reservado un piso en la ciudad al lado de San Juan de Luz donde los precios se disparaban por ser tan turístico.

'Adam me ha comprado unas vacaciones sorpresa a Portugal… para dos semanas. Del 1 al 15 de agosto… y no le puedo decir que no por que le ha costado una fortuna – dijo Hilary con pena y mirándose las manos.

Las 6 chicas habían quedado en el bar en el que Lily trabajaba. Se había sentado con sus amigas en su descanso de comer.

'¿Y tú Stacey? – Nat la miró.

Y la castaña bufó.

'Mis padres, que han comprado una casa nueva en Argentina y justo quieren pasarse todo el mes de Agosto allí, para visitar un poco ese país – frunció el ceño – y nada de lo que les he dicho a servido para que me dejaran no ir.

'Joder… - dijeron todas a la vez.

Y es que Stacey podía llegar a ser muy pesada y persuasiva.

'Lo que pasa es que mi madre es como yo y esos trucos también los utilizaba ella…

'Ah… - todas entendieron la explicación.

'Pues nos quedamos en 4…

Nat, Tinny, Patrizia y Lily se miraron y sonriendo.

'¡Y VA A SER UN DESAFASEEE!

Las cuatro se echaron a reír y Hilary y Stacey se miraron esperando una consolación que no llegó, así que las dos se consolaron mutuamente.

'Otra vez será…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El domingo 6 de agosto las cuatro chicas no pararon quietas. Tinny y Nat fueron a comprar cuatro tickets para utilizar un traslador que las llevara por las cercanías. Después de comer todas se reunieron y se fueron a comprar la comida necesaria.

Y no. No sólo fueron paquetes de patatas y galletas.

También hubo pizzas y alitas de pollo, y lomo y salchichas.

El problema ahora iba a ser el alcohol. Petunia no quería saber nada de Lily y menos para hacerle un favor, le hablaba lo mínimo que podía así que ella no iba a ser quien les sacara el alcohol. Tinny era la única que no quería beber nada, Patrizia y Nat querían una botella de vodka cada una y 3 de licor. La hermana mayor de Nat estaba trabajando así que tampoco podía sacarlas del aprieto. Tendrían que decirle a alguien de la calle que lo hiciera.

Patrizia y Lily entraron en el supermercado y esperaron a que alguien mínimamente joven entrara. No tuvieron que esperar mucho rato cuando un chico de unos 25 años apareció. Lily empujó a Patrizia.

'¿Por qué yo? ¡Siempre soy yo la que pregunta!

'¡No mientas! Siempre es Nat.

Patrizia le sacó la lengua y se dirigió hacia el chico.

'Hola… ¿nos podrías sacar el alcohol?

'Emmm… ¡claro! Pero esperar a que haga mis compras.

Y 10 minutos más tarde las dos chicas aparecieron con dos botellas de vodka, una de malibu y 9 de licor.

'Sois unas alcohólicas… - dijo Tinny a modo de reproche.

'Ya… pero luego seguro que gorroneas…

Dejaron todo en casa de Patrizia que era la más cercana al lugar en el que tenían que coger el traslador.

A la mañana siguiente a las 8, todas estaban en casa de la italiana. Cogieron bolsas y comenzaron a meterlo todo.

A las 9.30 llegaron a la parte de atrás de la estación de trenes donde no había nadie. Iban cargadísimas con la ropa a más no poder y Patrizia hubo dos momentos en los que casi cayó hacia atrás del peso.

Cruzaron medio San Juan de Luz para llegar a la agencia para coger las llaves y que alguien les enseñara a casa.

En la agencia había dos chicas. Una rubia de pelo corto y otra morena con el pelo por el cuello.

'_¿Lily Evans? Soy Mdme du Bois – _dijo la rubia ofreciéndole su mano.

'_Encantada, estas son mis compañeras de piso, Patrizia, Trinity y Natasha._

'_¿Quieren ir a ver la casa, verdad? ¿Queréis que os lleve en coche? _

'_¡Ai muchas gracias! – _dijo Lily casi echándose a llorar por lo simpática que era aquella mujer.

Por arte de magia todo entró en el maletero, menos una de las mochilas de Nat que tuvo que ir a sus pies. Cuando llegaron a su casa 5 minutos después vieron que estaba cubierta de hiedra.

'_Vuestra casa es la del balcón. Por el otro lado de la casa tenéis una piscina y la playa está cruzando el puente a la izquierda._

Subieron dos pisos y llegaron hasta una puerta de madera.

'_Es aquí._

Cuando Mdme du Bois abrió la puerta todas las chicas pegaron un grito. Era el apartamento más adorable de la historia de los apartamentos. No habría entrado ni el pequeño dormitorio de Nat allí, pero era monísimo. Era blanco y rojo. Había una especie de cama litera de matrimonio arriba y abajo un sofá cama. La cocina era una especie con barra americana y los únicos sitios que tenían puerta para la intimidad era el cuarto de baño y el balcón.

'_Son 30 metros cuadrados… pero se está muy bien… es muy acogedor – _dijo la rubia mujer tendiéndole las llaves a Lily.

'_¡Gracias!_

Cuando Mdme de Bois se fue todas las chicas gritaron de emoción.

'¡Tenemos casa! ¡Para nosotras solas! ¡Tenemos casa!

Se pasaron una hora guardando toda su ropa y la comida en el frigorífico.

'Señoritas… - dijo Lily poniendo sus manos en las caderas – creo que me tenéis que dar algo…

Sus amigas alzaron una ceja.

'¿Qué? – dijo Patrizia desafiante.

'¡Las varitas! – contestó Lily con voz de "es evidente".

Las otras tres suspiraron.

'No os las voy a robar, pero será más divertido hacerlo todo al modo muggle. Y así podremos aprender algo más de este viaje.

A regañadientes entregaron sus varitas. Tinny se reía por que estaba segura de que algo iba a ocurrir que hiciera que se tiraran de los pelos.

'¿Vamos a la playa? – Patrizia se tumbó en su sofá cama que iba a compartir con Lily mientras que Nat y Tinny dormirían arriba.

'Me tengo que depilar – dijeron las otras tres.

'Pues hay para rato – suspiró la italiana.

Cuando todas estuvieron listas se dieron cuenta que era hora de comer así que Lily y Tinny que eran las encargadas de cocinar comenzaron. Y entonces se dieron cuenta que no había gas.

'Sabía que algo como esto iba a ocurrir – Tinny cruzó los brazos y sonrió con superioridad.

'¡Pues qué risas! – dijo Nat con ironía mirando a la vitrocerámica - ¡Dejarme a mí! – se acercó más y se dio un coscorrón con el bajo techo - ¡Au! – dijo frotándose la zona dañada mientras sus amigas se reían.

Lily y Tinny se miraron.

'Lo mejor será poner unas pizzas al horno y ya veremos después de la playa qué pasa.

'Podemos ir a la agencia a decirles – dijo Patrizia.

'De acuerdo – accedieron todas.

Cuando llegaron a la playa vieron que encontrar un sitio para cuatro iba a ser difícil.

'Joder… - digo Lily girándose para mirarle el culo a un grupo de chicos que estaba jugando al volleyball.

'Lily, no mires tanto que Potter se va a poner celoso – dijo Patrizia.

'Ja-ja-ja, hay que ver qué chispa tienes… - dijo la pelirroja con amargura.

Pusieron sus toallas al lado de un gran grupo de chicos más mayores, que les sacarían unos 3 o 4 años.

Así que miraron dónde estaba el sol y colocaron las toallas para poder tomar el mejor sol, unos minutos más tarde Nat y Lily fueron al agua, teniendo la impresión de estar derritiéndose bajo tanto calor. Nat fue al agua de cabeza y Lily necesitó sus buenos cinco minutos mirando mal a los niños que la salpicaban, y pasándose el agua, por los codos y por la parte de atrás del cuello.

'¿Por qué tardas tanto en entrar?

'Por que mi cuerpo está a 40 grados, y el agua a 20, necesito un tiempo para acostumbrarme.

Y cuando estaba casi por la cintura entraron el gran grupo de chicos que les sacaban unos 3 años y que tenían las toallas puestas al lado de las suyas y se pusieron a jugar con una pelota haciendo que las partes no mojadas de Lily se mojaran en un santiamén.

'¿Por qué no me piden perdón? – decía la pelirroja echándoles mal de ojo a los franceses.

Nat alzó los hombros sonriendo. Hasta que empezó a gritar armando un follón a su alrededor. Se agarraba al cuello de Lily que sólo se reía pero no entendía nada.

'¡Algo suave y en movimiento me ha tocado un pie! – dijo gritando.

Nadie a su alrededor entendía, esperando una explicación en francés que Lily no estaba por dar.

'¡Si tuviera mi varita! – murmuraba Nat saliendo del agua.

'No harías nada con tanto gente delante – dijo Lily riéndose y siguiéndola.

Nat puso cara de asco y su cuerpo se contorsionó con un escalofrío al recordar el desagradable tacto.

Fueron a las duchas para quitarse el salitre de encima y cuando Lily tiró la cabeza hacia arriba para aclararse el pelo casi se desmaya de la impresión. Le dio un codazo a Nat que le miró con odio y cuando Lily señaló a la parte de arriba de las escaleras los ojos de la castaña de iluminaron.

'¿Qué tipo de dios es ese que no le hemos estudiado?

Era un chico con un bañador rojo, pelo más o menos corto y oscuro, para ser agosto no estaba muy moreno pero… tenía una cara… La parte de arriba, ojos y nariz, los tenía e Josh Harnett y la mandíbula y boca, de Heath Ledger (N/A basado en hechos reales, el mejor tío que he visto en mi vida… supongo que os hacéis una idea…)

'¡Qué pasada, qué guapo es!

'¡Hay que decirles a éstas! – dijo Nat echando a correr hacia las toallas.

Cuando Lily llegó después de dos minutos de contemplación Tinny estaba de acuerdo con Nat y Lily que el Josh-Heath estaba buenísimo. Y teniendo en cuenta que la meta en la vida de Lily era casarse con Heath Ledger, el famoso jugador de quidditch, esta mezcla podría servirle a la perfección.

Nat y Lily querían ir a hablar con él, pero Patrizia prefería tomar el sol y a Tinny le daba vergüenza, así que las dos amigas alzaron los hombros y se dirigieron hacia el grupo de amigos del chico guapo. Las dos se pararon de golpe cuando vieron que varias chicas le rodeaban.

'Sucias – dijo Nat mirándolas con asco – hay que hacer un plan para que ellas se alejen y nosotras nos acerquemos.

Lily miró a las rubias chicas de ojos azules, seguro que venían del norte del país. Miró sus delgadas figuras y sus sonrisas profident con sus melenas casi por la cintura.

Nat tenía muy buen tipo, pero ella era una chica del montón, con caderas anchas y cintura estrecha…

'Lo mejor será que fichemos a otro chico.

'No, yo quiero hacerme amiga de ese, aunque sea una foto o algo…

'Cuando salgamos por la noche, ya miramos un poco a ver si le vemos y le pedimos que se saque una foto con nosotras.

A eso de las 19.30 llegaron a casa y se ducharon y prepararon para la noche, es decir, se lavaron el pelo y quitaron todo resto de arena de sus cuerpos. Fue cuando Lily y Tinny que fueron a hacer la cena que ésta última se dio cuenta de un pequeño fallo garrafal.

'¡No hemos ido a arreglar la vitrocerámica!

'¡MIERDA! – dijeron las demás a coro.

Las tres chicas miraron a Lily y pidieron a la pelirroja sus varitas.

'¡No! Perdería su gracia, ya nos arreglamos con esto… - sonrió y miró en la nevera – Podemos hacer pasta… en el microondas.

'¡A sí! ¿Y cómo? – Patrizia se puso la mano en la cadera y miró a Lily interrogante.

'Con mucho cuidado, como todo en la vida – le dijo la pelirroja sacándole la lengua.

Las otras dos pusieron la mesa un poco a regañadientes de cómo iba a estar su cena hasta que cuando estuvo todo listo Tinny frunció el ceño y miró a sus amigas.

'¿Quién era la encargada de la sal?

Nat se giró y sonrió.

'¿Dónde está? – dijo Tinny frunciendo el ceño.

La castaña volvió a sonreír y miró un poco por la cocina.

'Creo… que se me ha olvidado…

Tinny y Lily se miraron exasperadas y pusieron los ojos en blanco. Era demasiado tarde como para ir a comprar sal y además, no querían tanta sal como la que hay en un kilo, les iba a sobrar un montón.

Lily y Tinny se pusieron manos a la obra a adornar la pasta sosa con todo lo que tenían para que tuviera el mejor sabor posible, y los macarrones estuvieron igual de ricos que los de casa. (N/A esto también está basado en hechos reales, si queréis la receta, me dejáis un review y os explico cómo lo hicimos). Tenían tomate, trocitos de chorizo, jamón york, queso en polvo y trocitos de queso que a Lily le encantaban.

A eso de las 22.00 salieron de casa, pintadas y listas para ligar un poquito, pero se encontraron con San Juan se Luz un tanto muerto, así que se dirigieron al paseo de la playa y descubrieron a todos los jóvenes en los bares de allí. Había un montón de grupitos bebiendo en la playa.

'Mañana podemos venir a beber aquí – dijo Nat mirando a los chicos que pasaban por su lado como si se los estuviera comiendo con la mirada.

'¿Os dais cuenta que aquí las chicas que están en la calle tienen más o menos unos 19 años? - dijo Lily percatándose que probablemente eran las más pequeñas

'¡Mejor! Así damos el cante – dijo Patrizia sonriendo a un grupo de motoristas.

Se sentaron en un banco a oír el sonido de las olas y las risas de los adolescentes y jóvenes.

'Creo… que deberíamos robar la sal – dijo Patrizia rascándose el mentón.

Las otras tres la miraron con una ceja alzada.

'¿Y dónde vamos a robar la sal? – preguntó Tinny ya con ganas de reír.

'¿No os habéis fijado que justo antes de la hora de la comida y la cena las mesas ya están puestas pero que no hay nadie en ellas? Hay un montón de saleros… ¡podríamos pillar alguno cuando nadie mira!

Todas se echaron a reír, incluso Patrizia que había ideado el plan.

'Pues no es mala idea – dijo Nat.

Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron pillinamente.

'Lo que hace el hambre… - recalcó Tinny negando con la cabeza.

Dieron una vuelta por la playa y cuando subían las escaleras que iban desde el paseo hasta la playa vieron al guapísimo Josh-Heath.

'Tenemos que ir a hablarle – le murmuró Nat a Lily.

'¿Y qué le decimos?

'Hola no está mal… - Patrizia alzó los hombros y miró al chico que las estaba mirando.

Y por muy ridículo que suene los cinco a la vez se saludaron (las cuatro chicas y el guapo francés). Ellas se sonrojaron y se fueron alejando con sonrisas en la cara y ganas de gritar de la emoción. Giraron la primera calle a la derecha que encontraron y se pusieron a dar gritos y saltos de alegría.

'¡Para mañana hay que hacer algún plan para ir a hablar con él!

Lily lo dijo gritando de la emoción pero era una orden, una orden que las demás cumplirían muy, pero que muy a gusto.


	2. Martes

¡Hola amores!

En realidad pensaba haber publicado durante el puente, pero me fui a sevilla a casa de mis abuelos y allí ni internet ni nada que se le parezca, así que no he podido escribir para acabar el capi, mil perdones.

Por otra parte, explico para los que no me conocen (por cierto, encantada) los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de mi historia: merodeadores, esto es la guerra, que como está llegando a su fin pues decidí escribir esto que se supone que pasa durante el verano del sexto curso, antes de empezar el séptimo que es donde empieza la otra historia. Hay cosas que no concuerdan pero no pasa nada.

Esta historia en su gran mayoría 90 de las cosas están basadas en hechos reales, aunque puede que las exagere para que quede mejor…

Y por lo demás los reviews están contestados en un review que me he dejado a mí misma. Como vais viendo la historia va por días, espero que os guste y dejando comentarios por fis!

Besitos de chocolate a todas!

Martes

Lily parpadeó varias veces antes de incorporarse y ver a Tinny leyendo en el sofá.

'¿Qué hora es? – murmuró la pelirroja levantándose de la cama e intentando no despertar a Patrizia.

'La una.

'¡Qué dices! – Lily alzó la voz sorprendida.

'¡¡Shhh…!

'¿Has comprado el pan? – Tinny asintió y cerró su libro - ¿a qué hora te has levantado?

'9.30, he ido a por el pan, desayunado, leído, escuchado la radio, salido al balcón a tomar un poco el sol y me he asfixiado del calor y…

'¿Queréis callaros? – siseó Patrizia que necesitaba alrededor de doce horas diarias.

A la una y media todas estaban listas para pasar el día en la playa e idear un plan para poder hablar o al menos hacerse una foto con Josh-Heath. Se hicieron unos bocadillos de media barra con el embutido que habían traído y salieron con las toallas en la mano.

'Después de la playa tenemos que ir a la agencia a decir que no sabemos cómo utilizar lo del gas – recordó Tinny.

Las otras tres tomaron nota mental.

La playa estaba tan llena como el día anterior, y se pusieron en la misma zona, al lado de los chicos que habían mojado a Lily el día anterior que les sacarían unos 3 años. Echaron varias partidas a las cartas y decidieron ir al agua de dos en dos para tener las cosas vigiladas, aunque no consideraban que nadie fuera tan malo ¡con lo buenas personas que eran ellas!

A eso de las 15.00 justo después de comer Patrizia y Lily se metieron al agua y en un acto de locura se les ocurrió que podían nadar los 100 metros que había hasta las bollas. Las pobres inocentes que hacían poco o ningún deporte, tuvieron dificultades en llegar, sobre todo Lily.

'¡Patrizia! – Dijo cuando faltaban unos 20 metros y los brazos y los pulmones comenzaban a no responder - ¡no puedo más!

La italiana que casi había llegado miró atrás con preocupación. Parecía mentira que con tan buen día ella y Lily estuvieran a punto de morir. Así que se lanzó hacia su pelirroja amiga dándole mensajes de ánimo mientras intentaba no ahogarse por las olas que insistían en meterse en su boca.

'¿Estás bien Lily?

'Quiero morir – dijo la chica agarrándose a una bolla roja y respirando.

Le pesaba todo su cuerpo.

'¿Crees que Nat y Tinny se darán cuenta si desaparecemos?

'Probablemente por que somos los dos únicas que hablamos francés – contestó la italiana.

'No soy capaz de volver.

'Ni yo.

Las dos se echaron a reír tan fuerte que bebieron más de un trago de agua salada.

'Tendríamos que hacer más deporte.

'Lo sé.

Y volvieron a reír a pesar de estar tan cansadas que no podían ni sujetarse a la bolla.

Dos o tres grupos de chicos y chicas llegaron a ellos y se fueron.

'¡Como si fuera tan sencillo hacer eso! – se quejó Patrizia.

'¡No tienen vergüenza! ¿Por qué no nos ofrecen ayuda? ¿No ven que llevamos aquí unos diez o quince minutos?

'¿Crees que alguna de las chicas estará preocupada?

'Seguramente – Lily se mordió el labio inferior – habría que volver, cueste lo que nos cueste.

Y volvieron, aunque les costó mucho sufrimiento. Les sorprendió darse cuenta que si se dejaban llevar las olas del mar las arrastraban hasta la orilla, sin que ellas hicieran ningún esfuerzo. Pero eso también quería decir que podían aparecer en la otra punta de la playa, la corriente hacía de las suyas. Patrizia optó por nadar y Lily por vigilar de vez en cuando dónde estaba y corregir su rumbo, pero básicamente dejarse llevar.

Patrizia y ella se dejaron caer sobre la toalla como muertas y no contestaron a ninguna de las preguntas que sus amigas les hicieron.

'Creo que se han dormido - dijo Tinny sonriendo.

'¡Pues vaya gracia! – Nat le dio un mordisco al trozo de bocadillo que había dejado – yo quería saber dónde habían estado.

'¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por la calle mayor?

Y la calle mayor era una de las calles por las que más vueltas habían dado la noche anterior, había muchísimas tiendas de ropa, joyería y de comida tipo, helados, crepes, bocadillos, beignes…

'No me apetece – dijo la Gryffindor.

Así que se quedaron un buen rato allí tomando el sol y a eso de las 16.30 o 17.00 Lily se despertó y les contó su intento de suicido.

Nat y Tinny no dejaron de reír, sobre todo la última que era de risa fácil.

Patrizia fue despertada a las 19.00 cuando decidieron que era hora de volver a casa.

'¡Tenemos que coger sal! – dijo Patrizia.

'Cierto… - Nat se rascó la barbilla, pensativa – he pensado que si pasamos deprisa podemos robar un salero de los que están puestos para los que van a cenar. Hay que hacer una maniobra muy complicada, pero lo conseguiremos.

Tinny y Lily alzaron las cejas, de maniobra complicada nada, sólo era robar un pequeño salero mientras vigilaban.

Llevaban las toallas al cuello. Habría alrededor de unos diez restaurantes en aquella calle, alguno tendría que haber sin vigilancia por parte de los camareros. Pero tuvieron la mala suerte de que no fue el primero, había dos chicas rubias en la puerta, miraron a la gente que pasaba. En su segundo restaurante de la izquierda todas las mesas menos una o dos estaban completas, por lo que los clientes eran los que vigilaban los saleros. Pero la suerte les sonrió en el restaurante de enfrente. Patrizia dio un salto a la derecha y cogió el primero que encontró bajo su mano, Lily que ya se dirigía a por uno se paró en seco al ver que su amiga había conseguido el objetivo y las cuatro echaron a correr calle abajo muertas de risa por ser tan infantiles.

'¡Mierda! – dijo Lily cuando iban a medio camino de casa y se hubieron calmado - ¡No hemos dicho lo del gas!

'¡Joder! – Nat y Patrizia se llevaron las manos a la cara.

'Hay ensalada para cenar – añadió Tinny sonriendo – y las salchichas se pueden hacer al microondas. Tenemos pan bimbo, podemos echarle salsa de tomate y queso y meterlo al microondas.

'¡Qué leyenda! – resopló Patrizia.

Todas rieron pero fue Lily la única que preguntó qué era esa nueva expresión de la italiana.

'Cuando pasa algo… así como… inolvidable o raro se dice eso. En mi pueblo se dice eso – Patrizia alzó los hombros.

'¡Qué leyenda! – dijo Nat.

Llegaron a casa y se ducharon, luego mientras Nat fregaba los platos de la hora de la comida Patrizia pasó la aspiradora por la casa. Lily y Tinny fueron las primeras en pasar por el baño para poder empezar a hacer la cena.

La cena estuvo deliciosa.

'Deberíamos hacernos cocineras profesionales – bromeó Tinny – Estamos innovando en la cocina cosa mala…

Nat y Patrizia miraron a sus amigas. A ellas no se les pasaría nunca por la cabeza ir a un restaurante en el que se cocinara todo en el microondas.

'¿Esta noche salimos por la playa en plan con los litros?

'¡Por supuesto! – dijeron Patrizia y Lily a la vez.

Cada una cogió su botella de licor y Tinny las miró negando con la cabeza.

'¿Por qué bebéis siempre?

'Por que beber está rico – dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si la respuesta fuera obvia – el dulce sabor que llena tu boca como si fuera una ola trayendo consigo lo más magníficos efectos que te puedes imaginar. Y si es malibú con coca cola todavía me gusta más, pero no me llega el presupuesto – dijo alzando los hombros.

Todas se vistieron, maquillaron y se sonrieron varias veces al espejo para comprobar si podían o no ligar.

'¡Vamos a hacernos una foto antes de salir! – dijo Tinny a quien le encantaba guardar un recuerdo de cada momento de sus niñas.

'¡Sí mamá! – dijeron las otras tres a coro.

La castaña frunció el ceño y puso morritos pero sonrió al instante y sacó la cámara de su estuche.

Sonó in "clic" y todas parpadearon por el flash.

'¿Ya estamos listas? – preguntó Patrizia cogiendo las llaves.

'¡Qué leyenda! – dijo Tinny riéndose y apagando las luces y comprobando si los grifos estaban bien cerrados.

'Maniática – masculló Nat y Lily rió.

No había ni una nube en el cielo, lo que indicaba que a la mañana siguiente haría bueno. Las chicas llevaban sus botellas escondidas en la mochila mágica de Lily o entre los jerséis.

Y es que Lily tenía una mochila que parecía pequeña pero en la que entraban más cosas que en una mochila normal. No estaba segura de si la había comprado con un hechizo puesto o era un efecto óptico, pero parecía pequeña aunque no lo era.

Las cuatro caminaban por el puente que les conducía hasta San Juan de Luz con un paso firme, como en las películas americanas, en las que si sonara una música seguramente irían al compás. Pasó un coche bastante rápido y gritó:

'_¡Tías buenas!_

'¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? – preguntó Nat para mirar la parte de atrás del coche.

'Sí – confirmaron Patrizia y Lily a coro.

'¡Volved! – chilló Nat a todo pulmón - ¡busco novio!

Todas comenzaron a reír al ver a Nat ya en su ambiente: la fiesta.

'¿Y Remus qué? – quiso saber Lily.

'¿Qué? – siguieron andando a un paso más lento y desigual.

'¿Ya no te gusta?

'¡Claro que sí! Pero con que me guste no voy a llegar a nada, así que le admiro, pero salgo con chicos con los que puedo.

Subieron las escaleras hacia el paseo cuando Patrizia que iba en cabeza le dio un codazo a Nat en las cotillas.

'El dios.

Nat pasó la noticia a Lily que iba detrás de ella.

Josh Heath estaba al lado de las escaleras que bajaban a la playa, con una camiseta roja y unos vaqueros.

'¿Has traído la cámara, verdad? – quiso saber la pelirroja.

Tinny asintió sonriendo.

Bajaron las escaleras que iban a la playa mirándose a los ojos con el Dios, se iban dando codazos y soltando risitas histéricas y nerviosas. Cuando sus pies tocaron la arena todas se relajaron, como si ya Josh Heath no pudiera verlas. Se acercaron más al centro de la playa, para no ser deslumbradas por ninguna de las farolas y se sentaron en un corro. Siempre que bebían hacían juegos. El más popular entre ellas era el de cantar. Una hacía de jurado neutro, que decía un tema y las otras cantaban sobre eso. Normalmente el jurado eran Tinny por que no solía beber o Lily, a quien simplemente le gustaba hacerlo.

'Digamos… - Tinny frunció el ceño – colores. ¡Y empezamos por Patrizia!

La italiana puso gesto de pánico y cantó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

'¡Tengo un tractor amarillo!

'¡Nat! – dijo Tinny metiéndole prisa a su amiga para que siguiera con la canción en la que había pensado.

'¡Yellow submarine, yellow submarine!

Lily chasqueaba con los dedos en busca de alguna canción que tuviera colores. Si había millones ¿por qué no podía cantar ninguna en ese momento?

'¡Azul por que este amor es azul como el mar azul!

Tinny sonrió y volvió a señalar a Patrizia. Seguirían con canciones de colores hasta que una de ellas se confundiera. Que en esa ronda fue Nat que como no se le ocurría ninguna fue a inventarse un ritmo y una letra muy poco… musical.

'Ahora… pasemos a partes del cuerpo – Tinny sonrió perversamente.

Pero aunque Tinny pareciera muy pillina, y fuera la más madura era en el tema chicos la que menos sabía… y es que el ser una chica guapa tenía sus más y sus menos, no quería salir con chicos que conocía de toda la vida por que eran chicos de toda la vida. No quería salir con chicos de una noche por que no los conocía y no se quería dejarse conocer por chicos que sabía que podrían dañarla al igual que habían dañado a sus amigas que habían ido a llorar a su regazo. Así que seguía bien que mal sin haber salido nunca con nadie. Lily había intentado que saliera con todo el colegio, pero sus insistencias no habían conseguido nada, salvo quizá provocar que las miradas de Lily de "te busco novio" aterraran a la tímida Gryffindor.

'¡Cachito con cachito, culito con culito, ombligo con ombligo! – cantó Patrizia riéndose por la tonta canción que le había venido a la mente.

'Se me ponen si me besas rojitas las orejas…

'¡Quiero ver tus ojos del color de la Coca Cola!

Y cuando la morena fue a abrir la boca Lily carraspeó para que Patrizia se diera la vuelta. Dos chicos se aproximaban a ellas. Y ninguno era guapo. A los lejos veían al Dios de espaldas.

Uno tenía gafas y el pelo corto, era un delgaducho bajito y otro era alto, con melenita y cara de intelectual. Era el más guapo de los dos, pero ni siquiera pasaba por chico-mono-que-me-puede-acabar-gustando.

'_¡Hola! – _dijo el de gafas.

Todas miraron a Lily que sonrió.

'_¿Podemos sentarnos con vosotras? ¡Sólo para charlar!_ – siguió diciendo el mismo con las manos en alto como si las brujas fueran a atracarles.

'_¡Claro!_ – contestó Lily. Luego tradujo lo que pasaba y volvió a traducir a francés lo que acababa de traducir en inglés. Explicó por qué ella hablaba francés y de dónde venían.

Sonrió falsamente a Tinny y le dijo:

'Por eso odio traducir, parezco una marioneta.

Los chicos les preguntaron su nombre y su edad. El de gafas se había sentado entre Patrizia y Nat y el intelectual entre Tinny y Lily.

'_Nosotros somos Damien y Olivier – _dijo el intelectual que sólo miraba a Lily al hablar – _es que eres la única que habla mi idioma bien – _dijo cuando la pelirroja le preguntó.

'_¿Y cuántos años tenéis?_

'_Pues él 22 y yo 24 dentro de un mes_ – contestó Olivier.

Lily tradujo a sus amigas la edad de los dos chicos y aunque Nat estuviera buscando novio, y estuviera un poquito desesperada, no lo estaba tanto.

El de gafas que era Damien hablaba un poco inglés con un acento de francés muy fuerte. No dejaba de decir cosas sin sentido, por lo que las chicas se reían y él lo tomó como que estaban ligando y estaba siendo gracioso. Pero es que hay una diferencia entre se rían de ti y contigo… (N/A como esto está basado en hecho reales, os voy a poner unos ejemplos de las tonterías que decía, por supuesto con la historia no concuerda por que nos cantaba en castellano y yo no tengo ese humor inglés tan conocido. Bueno pues nos cantaba la de "Borriquito como tú turutu…" ¿os imagináis a un tío de ya una edad cantando eso? Sin comentarios...)

Unos 20 minutos más tarde Nat y Patrizia comenzaron a atacarla con que dejara de ser amable. Querían seguir a su rollo, cantando y riendo y no con aquellos dos sosos. Así que Lily dejó de darles temas de conversación y fue el intelectual Olivier quien le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que se fueran.

'_Bueno, mis amores, nosotros ya nos vamos a ir yendo. Espero veros por aquí durante esta semana. _

Hicieron ademán de darles dos besos a las chicas quienes levantaron la mano para despedirse y no tuvieron más remedio que sonreír, pensando que un grupo de chicas de 17 les acababa de dar calabazas.

'No quiero que digáis que hablo francés, si yo digo algo vale, pero vosotras hacer como que no sé hablarlo, ¿vale? – Lily bebió un trago de su botella y miró a sus amigas de una en una.

Todas asintieron y las brujas siguieron con sus juegos a medida que iban bebiendo más y más.

'Tenemos que ir a hablar con el Dios – sentenció Nat – es mi tipo de chico, así que no nos vamos a andar por las ramas…

'¡Y el mío! – dijo Lily levantándose de un salto y siguiendo a su amiga con la botella en la mano.

'¿Qué vais a hacer? – preguntó Tinny ayudándose con la mano derecha a levantarse mientras Patrizia corría detrás de las dos Gryffindor.

Nat llegó al lado de las duchas y en ese momento tres chicos que bajaban por las escaleras las saludaron, Tinny que no era nada grosera respondió al saludo, por lo que los chicos se les pusieron a hablar y Nat no pudo huir a por su bello, bello amado.

Los chicos que se encontraron tendrían la edad de los anteriores pero eran más simpáticos, uno hablaba inglés muy bien por que su novia vivía en Exeter y tenía allí un hijo de 3 años, una Nat algo borracha hizo los cálculos mentales y dijo:

'¿Tenías 19 años cuando tu novia se quedó embarazada?

'Sí – el chico rió – ahora estamos trabajando para reunir dinero para ir a vivir allí, éste – dijo señalando a un chico que estaba a su derecha – se viene conmigo.

'¿Y en qué trabajáis? – preguntó la pelirroja que no había dicho en ningún momento que hablara francés.

'Él en farmacia, yo estoy estudiando para profesor de niños pequeños, párvulos – dijo sonriendo.

'No nos habéis presentado a vuestro amigo – dijo Patrizia señalando al tercer chico. Era alto y rubio, estaba casi rapado y… rojo, quemado por el sol.

'Es que no es nuestro amigo, estaba por aquí y nos ha invitado a tomar algo así que se nos ha unido esta noche, se llama David.

Patrizia le miró con cara de asco, era un chico bastante feo, un poco monstruoso, vio en la mirada de Nat que ella estaba de acuerdo con su gusto.

Se acabaron sentando en el suelo y riéndose con sus nuevos amigos de los que no sabían el nombre… o quizá no lo recordaban, todo era divertido y la luz comenzaba a cambiar de color.

Y entonces Nat, Tinny y Patrizia vieron cómo Lily comenzaba a mirar mal al amigo del que hablaba inglés.

'¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Tinny agarrándole de la mano.

La pelirroja contestó rápido, para que no les entendieran.

'El muy cerdo, el que trabaja en la farmacia no deja de decirle al otro que nos digas cosas guarras, que quiere llevarnos a la cama, que tenemos un polvazo y cosas por el estilo.

Nat se sintió ofendida y le dio un tortazo. El hombre se quedó un poco atónito y fue Patrizia quien dijo.

'_Lily habla francés._

Los tres se levantaron y el que hablaba inglés no dejó de pedirles perdón en todos los idiomas que pudo, pero las chicas le enseñaron su dedo corazón al cabrón que iba a ser farmacéutico y se dieron la vuelta.

Volvieron a sentarse en el mismo sitio en el que habían comenzado a beber, hasta que se dieron cuenta del por qué se habían levantado: el Dios. Así que se dirigieron hacia él pero…

'¡No está! – dijo Nat desolada.

Las dos Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw tiraron sus botellas a la basura y miraron por el paseo. A lo lejos reconocieron al chico y corrieron, así como corren las borrachas, un poco a la izquierda y otro poco a la derecha para intentar mantener un equilibrio en la línea recta, hasta alcanzarle.

'¡Perdona! – dijo Nat alzando la mano para llamar su atención.

Pero Josh Heath no miró. Cuando faltaban escasos pasos para que Nat le agarrara del brazo y le pidiera que se sacara una foto con ella llegaron dos chicos muy guapos, mulatos.

Por muy triste que parezca esa fue la última vez que las chicas vieron a esa maravilla. Desapareció en San Juan de Luz y no volvieron a encontrárselo ningún día más. Lily y Patrizia se deshicieron rápidamente de los dos mulatos y volvieron a casa tristes.

'Mañana sin falta hay que ir a hacer lo del gas – repitió Tinny.

Llegaron a casa a eso de las 2 y se metieron en la cama y no callaron hasta que fueron las 3.

'Yo creo que mañana debería ser día chicas – dijo Patrizia bostezando – en vez de salir de fiesta, que hiciéramos una fiesta aquí, y salir de compras o algo así…

'Por mí bien – Tinny sacó la mano y la estiró para que Patrizia y Lily que estaban abajo la vieran. La movió en señal de buenas noches.

'¡Eh! – dijo Patrizia de pronto - ¿habéis visto lo feo que era el David?

Todas comenzaron a reír.

'Tenía pinta de… ¿habéis visto la película de los goonies? – preguntó Lily.

'Sí – dijo Nat.

'Pues se parece el tipo este que está deforme…

'JAJAJAJA ¡ES VERDAD! – Nat comenzó a reír de la risa.

'Pero qué exageradas sois – dijo Tinny – pobrecito, no era tan feo. Tenía los ojos como muy rojos y la piel roja del sol que se había quemado.

'Y se le caía a trozos… - comentó Patrizia como quien no quiere la cosa.

'Haber sí, pero no era tan feo…

'Ya… ¡pues líate con él! – dijo Lily picándola.

'Eso no tiene nada que ver – Tinny asomó la cabeza.

'¿Has cerrado todos los grifos? – preguntó Nat mientras se seguía riendo.

'Sí – dijo la Gryffindor con firmeza, hasta que recordó que no había comprobado el de la cocina.

Bajó las escaleras refunfuñando y vio que no caía ninguna gota, se volvió a meter a la cama haciendo como que no oía las risas de sus amigas.

Poco tiempo más tarde, cuando Nat dejó de llorar, y Lily pudo controlar el dolor de su tripa debido a tanta risa, terminaron dormidas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

o ¿qué os parece el plan para el día siguiente?

o ¿algún día arreglarán su problema con el gas?

o ¿encontrará Nat novio en el siguiente capi?

o ¿dejarán de vacilar tanto a la pobre Tinny que es un trozo de pan?

Esto y mucho más en el tercer capi!


	3. Miércoles y Verano de 1976

Gabon myladies! (gabon es buenas noches en euskera)

¿qué tal pekeñas? Yo tengo frío en las manos, pero sovreviviré.

Por lo demás aquí os dejo el capi, espero que no hayáis sufrido mucho mi ausencia, pero sólo he tardado una semana en escribirlo, más o menos, desde que publiqué merodeadores. ¡A ver si me dejáis unos poquines de reviews! Que mi sitio de reviews está un poco vacío… ¡qué pobre! ¿sabéis lo mal que se tiene que sentir? (yo sí por que me lo ha dicho…) así que si me leéis hacerme el favor de dejarme aunque sea un minireview xfis, xfis!!

Como siempre la respuesta de un reviews está en un reviews que me dejo a mí misma, siento no haberlo dicho en el capi anterior, así que ya sabéis en un review están vuestras respuestas.

Y no sé si os he dicho, pero cuando está la letra curvada es que están hablando francés…

Muchos besos de tarta de chocolate con almendras!! (ais ahora me apetece la ostia una… mmmm)

Ale a leer y ya me diréis qué os parece este capi!! Smuaks!

3. Miércoles y verano de 1976

Cuando Patrizia se levantó las otras tres estaban en el baño. Tinny estaba duchándose, Nat se estaba lavando la cara y Lily meaba. Era un cuarto de baño pequeño y si estaban las cuatro era casi imposible de circular.

La italiana era un tipo de persona a la que por las mañanas no hay que hablar por que es capaz de arañarte, las otras tres lo sabían así que sólo dijeron un buenos días muy suave para que Patrizia no les sacara la fiera que llevaba dentro.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar serían alrededor de las 11 y decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por la calle mayor de San Juan de Luz.

Lily se compró una agenda para el próximo año escolar, Patrizia un traje de baño y Nat una pequeña mochila negra. Tinny tan precavida como siempre miraba su dinero y decía cada vez que las demás casi "la obligaban" a comprarse lo que se había probado y le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

'Primero miro más, si me gusta ya vendré a comprármelo.

Las demás no soportaban aquello, ir de compras con Tinny era:

'¿Me queda bien?

'Sí.

'Vale, ya vendré mañana con mi madre haber qué le parece a ella.

O si no…

'¿Me queda bien?

'Sí.

'Vale me lo llevo por que me encanta.

Pero si al llegar a casa su hermana y su madre decían que no le sentaba bien volvía a la tienda a devolverlo.

'¡Qué cruz! – decía Lily cada vez que salía de una tienda en la que Tinny había encontrado algo ideal.

'Oye… ¿por qué no vamos a Biarritz? – soltó Nat cuando ya habían terminado de mirar todas las tiendas de la calle.

'Hay que coger el tren, creo – dijo Lily – la estación es ese edificio grande que está al lado del puente.

'Ah, sí ya sé.

'Por mí bien – dijo Patrizia – podemos comer allí, por que tampoco hace muy buen día.

La temperatura había refrescado y hacía algo nublado.

Volvieron a casa y cogieron más dinero, Patrizia miró en su horario de trenes y vio que iba a pasar uno en diez minutos.

'Lo mejor es que comamos allí cualquier cosa y demos una vuelta por la playa, he leído que es precioso – dijo Lily cogiendo las llaves de casa y metiendo prisa a sus amigas.

Cuando llegaron a la parada compraron los billetes y les sobraron dos minutos hasta que llegó el tren. Lily se sentó con Tinny y a su lado se sentaron Patrizia y Nat.

'¿Y si nos perdemos? – preguntaba Tinny.

'Pues preguntamos – contestaba Patrizia mirando por el pasillo - ¿habrá tíos buenos en este vagón? ¡No estamos avanzando nada en nuestra propuesta por ligar!

'Eso es por que Ala así lo quiere – Lily había pasado su semana santa trabajando en un restaurante con un chico egipcio que le había explicado su cultura de pe a pa y ahora la Gryffindor había cogido la costumbre de repetir aquello.

'¡Qué leyenda! – soltó Nat riendo.

Tardaron alrededor de media hora en llegar y las calles estaban abarrotadas.

'¡Yo quiero ir a un centro comercial! – dijo Nat.

'¡Yo a la playa! – dijo Tinny.

'He oído que al lado de la playa hay discotecas, podemos ir a mirar para mañana por la noche o cuando sea – dijo Lily mirándola.

'Pues primero vamos al centro comercial y luego a la playa, ¿os parece? Tenemos tiempo y nada que hacer – dijo la italiana.

'Estupendo.

Patrizia sonrió y cogió a Nat por un brazo para entrar a Lafayette, el centro comercial de la calle mayor. Lily y Tinny las siguieron. Lafayette tenía cuatro pisos y desde la planta baja se veía el resto, como su tuviera un gran agujero en medio.

'¡Vamos a ver maquillaje! – Patrizia se lanzó hacia el puesto de la derecha y una amable mujer se acercó para atenderla, tendría alrededor de los 40 años y llevaba un moño muy prieto.

'_¿Necesita ayuda?_

'_Emm… sí – _la Ravenclaw se mordió el labio inferior intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse – _querría un crema para el sole y un rimel mucho negro, por favor._

Miró a Lily intentando saber si lo había dicho bien.

'Algún que otro fallo pero estupendo.

'_¿Busca alguna marca en concreto?_

La pobre Patrizia que no llegaba a tanto nivel ni rapidez le dio un codazo a la pelirroja para que siguiera ella.

Unos diez minutos después salió de la tienda con un rimel estupendo (y demasiado caro, como le había dicho Tinny) y una crema hidratante con olor a frutas silvestres que también tenía función de protector solar.

'Yo quiero mirar ropa – Nat tiró de la mano de Tinny para subir al siguiente piso.

'¡Ai dios mío! – exclamó Lily – ¡qué pantalón tan… perfecto para mí!

Lo arrancó de la percha y buscó con la mirada los probadores. En el camino cogió un sujetador negro de encaje y un jersey azul oscuro muy bonito.

'¡Chicas! – dijo cinco minutos después cuando quiso saber la opinión de sus amigas.

Patrizia fue la primera en llegar que corrió la cortina sin darse cuenta de que su amiga podría estar desnuda dentro, por suerte no lo estaba.

'No me gusta cómo te quedan, parece que tienes un culo enorme.

'¿En serio? – Nat salió del probador de al lado con un vestido vaquero en la mano.

'¡Qué va! Te hace más curvas, pero te sienta bien – dijo la castaña.

'A mí sin más, no me llama la atención – sentenció Tinny.

'Bueno vale, el pantalón no, pero ¿y el jersey?

'Es muy soso y quizá necesites el dinero para otra cosa – Tinny ladeó la cabeza mirando a su amiga.

Lily resopló y cerró la cortina.

'Pero me voy a quedar con el suje digáis lo que digáis.

Así que se vistió y salió a pagar, pero entonces oyó un nombre familiar, no era que sólo hubiera una persona en el mundo que se llamaba así pero…

'Joder… - agarró de la muñeca de Tinny hasta que la pobre mujer se giró para mirarla y vio que Lily palidecía.

'¿Qué pasa cariño?

'Stelle…

_FLASH BACK 1976_

Lily se miró al espejo y parpadeó varias veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la fina o casi nula capa de maquillaje que se había echado.

'¿Qué tal? – Laura entró en la habitación.

'¡Me veo bien!

Y es que Lily a la edad de 14 años y con unas curvas que consideraba innecesarias no solía verse guapa muy a menudo.

'Normal… - Laura la miró de reojo mientras se echaba el rimel – con lo morena que estás...

La pelirroja había ido a pasar 2 semanas a casa de una amiga suya, Julie, a quien había conocido dos años atrás en un campamento al que su madre la había mandado en Bretaña. Habían congeniado tan bien que el año siguiente Lily la había invitado a su casa y esta vez era al revés. La francesa tenía dos mejores amigas, Laura que era un poco tímida pero muy simpática y Stelle tenía padre español y madre inglesa y hablaba tres idiomas con muchísima fluidez, no era guapísima, pero era muy alta y solía hacer trabajos de modelo, su oscura tez resaltaba con sus azules ojos y si no salía con diez chicos cada vez que salía de fiesta, era por que no quería.

Laura y Lily abandonaron el baño y Julie y Stelle entraron, las dos se habían cortado el pelo recientemente y la medio española se colocó el flequillo hacia atrás con una orquilla y sonrió a su imagen. Julie se había recogido el pelo en una coleta y los mechones que no le llegaban le caían sobre la cara y cada dos por tres soplaba para apartárselos de los ojos.

Las tres se quedaban a dormir a casa de Laura, cuyo pueblo celebraba la fiesta del verano. Lily ya llevaba bebiendo casi un año, así que el alcohol no le hacía marearse, ni le causaba ganas de vomitar ni nada por el estilo, lo aguantaba perfectamente. La casa de Laura estaba un poco apartada de la ciudad y a las 21.30 salieron de casa ya preparadas para salir a triunfar.

Cinco minutos más tarde llegaron a la plaza del pueblo donde dos chicos amigos de las francesas les esperaban, Fabien y Anthony.

Y flechazo.

Lily dejo de respirar y notó como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Anthony.

'Díos mío… - murmuró al notar cómo su bello se erizaba.

Le dio dos besos y él sonrió. Era castaño claro y llevaba un pendiente de madera en la oreja izquierda, una gorra roja a la que había incorporado varios pinchos y un par de pulseras de de pinchos en cada muñeca. Por lo que era un punk; aunque no hasta el punto de pintarse los ojos de negro lo que le hacía más adorable todavía. Tenía una cicatriz al lado del ojo derecho lo que a Lily le volvía loca, le encantaban las cicatrices, era algo que no podía evitar.

Fabien era el graciosillo del grupo que era mejor amigo de Laura, y Anthony a su vez de Stelle, y Julie era ex de Fabien. Stelle le hizo un rápido resumen cuando la llevó a un sendero apartado para hacer menores.

'¿Te gusta alguno?

'No – contestó Lily demasiado rápidamente.

'¿Quién? – Stelle se subió la falda vaquera y sonrió a Lily emocionada.

Y Lily de pronto se sintió pequeñita, pequeñita, Laura, Julie y Stelle tenían todas un año más que ella así que la trataban un poco como a su hermana pequeña y Fabien tenía un año más que las chicas y Anthony dos más que ellas.

'Anthony – dijo finalmente Lily después de un duro interrogatorio de veinte minutos.

'¡Qué fuerte! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Es que seguro que le gustas! ¿Te has fijado en cómo te mira?

Lily sí que se había fijado, pero claro, ¿a que todas notamos cómo el chico que nos gusta nos mira aunque no nos mire? Pero si Stelle se había fijado eso quería decir que ya era algo más que su imaginación.

'¿Stelle? – Lily escuchó una voz masculina y se dio la vuelta.

'¡Alex! – la española se lanzó a sus brazos y guiñándole un ojo a Lily se marchó con el desconocido hacia el medio de la plaza.

'Bueno… - la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y vio que estaba sola - ¡qué estupendo!

Entonces visualizó a Laura con un chico rubio de ojos negros bastante más mayor que ella, se acercó a ellos y Laura le preguntó por Stelle.

'Con un tal Alex.

'¿Alex? – se llevó las manos a la cara y abrió los ojos - ¡Es un chico de otro pueblo del que está enamorada y nunca pasa por aquí!

'¿Dónde está Julie?

'Pues…

Laura miró a su alrededor y el rubio que estaba con ellas señaló.

'¿No es esa de allí?

Julie estaba totalmente morro con morro con un moreno guapísimo. Lily le había fichado nada más llegar a la plaza, tenía un piercing en la ceja y otro en la lengua y la cara recubierta de pecas, lo que en cierto modo le hacía parecer un niño malo.

'¡Por cierto, éste es mi primo Pierre!

Lily le dio dos besos y él sonrió.

'¿Queréis que os invite a algo?

Las dos accedieron y después de estar un rato con él, la pelirroja comenzó a aburrirse.

'¿Salimos fuera? – preguntó a Laura.

Habían entrado en una enorme carpa en la que servían las bebidas y la comida.

'No, a mí no me apetece, sal tú si quieres.

Pierre y Laura eran muy simpáticos y no estaba mal estar con ellos pero hablaban de cosas que Lily no conocía o no le interesaban.

Así que dio media vuelta y salió, en la salida chocó con Fabien que estaba con Anthony y otra chica.

'¿Me acoplo a vosotros, vale? – dijo la Gryffindor mirando a Anthony.

'Estupendo.

'¿Quién es? – la chica rubia que estaba con ellos miró al punk.

'Una amiga de Julie.

'¿Pommier?

'Sí, Julie Pommier – aclaró Fabien.

Y de repente Fabien vio a un colega de clase y escapó dejando a la rubita a Anthony y a Lily solos. La conversación había marchado, así que el silencio incómodo fue cortado por Lily.

- ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

- Manon – contestó la otra como si le ofendiera hablar con gente amigas de Julie.

'¿No se lleva muy bien con Julie, no? – susurró Lily al chico que la miraba de reojo y reía.

'No del todo…

'Bueno, yo me voy, ya vuelvo luego.

Así que Anthony miró a Lily y le señaló un banco vacío.

'Te invitaría a algo, pero es que estoy pobre – le dio la vuelta a sus bolsillos.

Y a partir de ahí Lily comenzó una de las conversaciones más inolvidables que tuvo jamás, le dijo que estaba metida en el coro de su colegio y él le hizo cantar mientras la miraba embobado.

Por aquel entonces Lily tenía todavía bastante voz de niña y conseguía llegar muy alto, perdió su estupenda voz durante el curso 1976 – 1977.

Se intercambiaron los números de teléfono y Anthony al final acabó encontrando varias monedas en su cartera e invitó a Lily a un whisky con coca cola. Él se sentó en la carretera y ella en el bordillo de la acera. Sacando Lily un valor que no sabía que tenía para acercarse a un tío acercó la mano a la cara del chico y acarició su cicatrizo con su pulgar.

'¿Cómo te la has hecho?

'Cuando tenía dos años un perro me atacó… y éste es el resultado.

'¡Qué pobre!

'¿Tan feo me he quedado?

'¡No! – Lily rió – lo decía por lo del perro idiota.

Y entonces llegó Laura con Julie y su nueva conquista.

'¿Qué hacéis aquí?

'Nada, hablábamos…

Lily y Anthony se miraron y sonrieron, comprendiendo que a los dos les molestaba que los demás estuvieran allí. Anthony era un trozo de pan, no les iba a decir a sus amigas que estorbaba y Lily era la nueva, amiga de Julie, así que mucho menos iba a abrir la boca para echarlas.

'¿Qué me quieres decir con ésto? – todo el grupo se dio la vuelta menos Anthony que tenía enfrente a toda las plaza.

Un chico moreno empujaba a otro.

'¡Te estoy diciendo que me dejes en paz y dejes de rayarme!

Lily se emocionó y se dio la vuelta por completo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, le encantaban las peleas, y más si no conocía ni a un lado ni a otro y todavía más si eran sin varita.

El más bajito de los dos que había sido empujado comenzó a gritar más alto y el moreno le dio un puñetazo en la cara. El bajito se le echó encima y con él el grupo de cada uno de ellos que intentaba separarlos. Los dos jóvenes rodaron hacia el lado de la pelirroja quien ni se inmutó. Hasta que notó que alguien tiraba de su brazo y vio que Stelle había vuelto y que Julie, Laura y su primo estaban en una esquina. Anthony era quien le tiraba del brazo.

'¡Pero déjame ver la pelea!

'¡Te van a acabar dando! – advirtió el francés.

'Bueno… - se levantó y apartó del lugar y pocos segundos después los dos chicos de la pelea rodaron por la acera en la que ella estaba.

A los diez minutos la pelea había acabado y los dos chicos perdían bastante sangre mientras les llevaban hacia una ambulancia que estaba allí por si sucedía algo así.

Todo el grupo se fue al medio de la plaza para bailar un poco, Anthony se fue con Fabien y Lily conoció al novio de Stelle y el de Julie.

'¿Os habéis liado? – quiso saber Stelle.

'No…

Lily la miró a los ojos.

'Pues no sé a qué esperas – Stelle actuaba bastante como una hermana mayor exasperada.

'A que… me entre… - a la pelirroja le parecía bastante obvia la respuesta, no tenía una experiencia excesiva con los chicos, había tenido 3 "novios".

El primero en su primer año de Hogwarts un Hufflepuff de un año más, salieron un mes, el segundo fue un tío de la playa, un rubio de ojos verdes guapísimo que le sacaba 2 años, salieron durante una semana. Y quedaba el último. Un Ravenclaw de su curso que solía ser su mejor amigo hasta que salieron, casi dos meses.

Y Anthony.

Alex apareció detrás de Stelle y la cogió por la cintura.

'Te la robo un segundo – le dijo a Lily guiñándole un ojo.

Entonces Anthony y Fabien aparecieron de la nada, el primero con una flor roja para Lily. (Aquella noche le quitó todos los pétalos para saber si él la quería y le brillaron los ojos cuando el último fue: sí me quiere).

Cuando a las cuatro de la mañana llegó el padre de Laura para venir a buscarlas, Anthony y Lily se despidieron con dos besos y miradas tristes. La pelirroja se mordió el labio deseando besarle, sabiendo que no volvería a conocer a alguien así, que él era especial, sabiendo que era estúpida por no acercarse un poco más.

Más tarde se prometerían el infinito, "el año que viene cuando vengas…" se decían siempre en sus cartas, "nunca te olvidaré… no te olvides tú de mí" o los "si el año que viene no salimos juntos tendré que suicidarme" y las excusas baratas de por qué aquella cálida noche de agosto ninguno se atrevió "pensé que no querrías salir conmigo con lo guapa que eres" "¿te has fijado que eres perfecta? ¿cómo ibas a querer salir conmigo?" Y un montón de preciosas frases que Lily era capaz de recitar de memoria si alguien se lo pedía.

Volvió a casa contando los días que faltaban para verle, días, que para qué mencionarlo, nunca llegaron.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

'Es Stelle… - apretó la mano de Tinny y se dio la vuelta – la mejor amiga de Anthony.

Hacía ya un año que Lily había dejado de hablar de aquél amor de verano que la dejó noches y noches enteras sin dormir, había superado el trauma de promesas perdidas y se había hecho más fuerte. Pero eso no quitaba que si viera a Anthony querría echársele al cuello.

'¡Vámonos por favor! – dejó el sujetador encima de un pantalón y mirando atrás de vez en cuando vio a una chica con mechas rubias y tan morena de cara como siempre. Stelle estaba guapísima y seguramente Anthony no estaría allí con ella.

La pregunta era qué hacía allí, Julie vivía a dos horas de San Juan de Luz. Quizá viniera de compras…

'Deja de pensar en eso – Nat la cogió de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Que Nat le diera un beso en la mejilla le hizo olvidar que acababa de ver a Stelle, y es que la Gryffindor nunca daba besos, había que pedírselos. Era muy mimosa pero le daba vergüenza, conseguir un te quiero de Nat era casi imposible y las chicas se conformaban con los "yo también" ocasionales que soltaba.

'¡Vamos a la playa, venga! – dijo Patrizia saltando un poco para animar el ambiente.

Antes de ir compraron unos bocadillos y salieron del centro comercial, bajaron la primera calle a la izquierda que les conducía a la playa donde veían varios puntos negros.

'¿Son surfistas, no? – preguntó Lily

'Sí, ¡a ver si ligamos con alguno! – Nat sonrió y metió prisa a sus amigas.

Se sentaron en la arena y comenzaron a hablar de cómo se movían los surfistas para conseguir coger la ola. Había bastantes grupos de niños con monitores en cursos de surf a los que sus padres les habrían apuntado para estar un poco tranquilos.

'Se acerca uno – dijo Nat que era la que más vista tenía de todas.

Las otras tres entrecerraron los ojos. Tenía el pelo largo y llevaba la tabla en la mano izquierda y caderas.

'Es chica – Lily miró a Nat esperando que confirmara.

'Sí… - dijo medio dudando – puede…

'Es chica – finalizó Tinny.

'Pero el de atrás no – Patrizia sonrió.

Y la pareja se acercaba a ellas.

'Puff… ¡qué pereza, a traducir! – dijo Lily justo antes de que llegaran.

'_Hola_ – dijo la chica sonriendo - _¿sois de por aquí?_

Y la traductora explicó quiénes eran y de dónde venían y todo lo que siempre tenía que repetir.

'_Yo soy Rose, y él es mi primo Benoît. Somos de Bourges, y solemos venir aquí a veranear_ – luego rió y dijo – _me he acercado por que os he visto pinta de turistas, por cómo vais vestidas y eso._

Patrizia y Nat se sintieron ofendidas y abrieron un poco la boca, algo mosqueadas por el comentario que había traducido Lily y que Patrizia había entendido a la primera.

Nat llevaba un vestido con flores marrones y verdes, Patrizia unos pantalones piratas y una camiseta con una chica disparando a una sombra.

'¿Vamos mal? – le dijo la italiana a la otra.

'¡Es ella, que no tiene ni idea de lo que se lleva en Londres! – respondió la Gryffindor intentando sentirse mejor.

'_¿Dónde estáis alojadas?_ – quiso saber Rose.

'_Al lado de San Juan de Luz, en un pisito_ – contestó Lily.

'_Oh…_ - luego frunció el ceño como recordando algo – _pues creo que el año pasado fuimos con los chicos de por aquí a una discoteca de allí cerca. No recuerdo el nombre pero me lo pasé genial, la música era fantástica y el DJ muy simpático._

Rose y su primo se habían sentado con ellas en la arena y él había comenzado a hablar con Patrizia.

'_¿Y cuántos edad hay que haber para entrar en aquella discoteca?_ – preguntó la italiana.

'_Pues… 18. Pero si tenéis carné falso, no pasa nada, sólo lo mira de reojo_ – Benoît sonrió como quitándole importancia.

'Yo estoy empezando a tener frío – Tinny se frotó los hombros y miró la hora.

'Son las 6… puede que tengamos que ir yéndonos – declaró Nat levantándose y quitándose la arena de encima.

'_Si nos acompañáis a casa, os podemos llevar en coche_ – se ofreció Rose.

Las cuatro brujas se miraron, no sabiendo si aceptar o no, les habían parecido muy simpáticos, pero de ahí a llevarles en coche… casi que no por que no les conocían demasiado.

'_No, es que ya hemos cogido los billetes de vuelta_ – dijo Lily salvando a las demás de la situación.

'_Oh… ¿y cuándo os vais de vuelta a Inglaterra?_ – preguntó Benoît.

'_El domingo_ – contestó Nat orgullosa de recordar cómo se decía domingo.

'_¡Pues a ver si os volvéis a pasar por aquí!_

Todas sonrieron y les dieron dos besos a los dos primos. Luego fueron hacia la estación de trenes.

'¿Habéis visto lo morena que estaba ella? – dijo Nat, que era la más pálida de las cuatro.

'Ya… - Lily le dio la razón.

Cogieron el tren a las 18.30 y cuando llegaron a casa se tumbaron en el sofá y en la cama sofá de Lily y Patrizia.

'No me apetece salir esta noche – dijo la Ravenclaw.

'Ni a mí – dijeron las dos castañas a la vez.

'No tengo ningún inconveniente en beber en casa – Lily sacó la lengua a sus amigas y Tinny puso los ojos en blanco.

'¡Voy a por los vasos! – Patrizia se levantó de golpe y después de haberlos dejado en la mesa cogió algunos hielos.

Lily cogió el licor y el kas y Nat, tan vaga como siempre, se sentó en la mesa, así que Tinny cogió las cartas.

Y así se tiraron horas, jugando y riendo y tratando de emborrachar a la pobre Tinny, bailando al son de la música que habían traído cuando la ocasión lo precisaba y cómo no, teniendo conversaciones de estúpidas.

'Yo nunca he… - dijo Nat maliciosamente dándole vueltas al líquido que había en su vaso mientras miraba a Lily – dicho que no a un chico que me gusta.

El juego consistía en que si lo habías hecho tenías que beber. Lily era muy patosa barajeando las cartas así que mientras esperaban a que el juego empezara jugaban a otra cosa.

'¡Son estas cartas! – se quejaba la pelirroja que no conseguía mezclarlas.

Nat la siguió mirando.

'Y no pienso beber, por que a mí Potter no me gusta, por mucho que insistáis.

'Yo nunca he – siguió Tinny – bebido hasta emborracharme.

Patrizia, Nat y Lily bebieron y miraron a Tinny que no bebía.

'¿Y bien? – dijo la castaña.

'¿Bebe, no? – la italiana le empujó el vaso un poco más cerca.

'Yo nunca me he emborrachado.

Y todas menos Tinny comenzaron a reír. Hacía dos veranos Tinny comenzó a beber lo que los demás le ofrecían y acabó contentísima, riéndose de lo que la gente decía y presentándose a desconocidos o a chicos que decía conocer de toda la vida.

'¡Lo que pasa es que no te acuerdas! – le reprochó Nat.

'Yo por ejemplo siempre recuerdo lo que pasa y nunca estoy mal, ni vomitando ni esas cosas – Lily la miró regañándola – Mira que no acordarte.

Así que Tinny bebió un par de tragos.

'¿Contentas?

Lily comenzó a repartir. Y le llegó el turno de decir algo a Patrizia.

'Yo nunca he estado sin comer un día tomate.

Y es que tan fanática era Patrizia del tomate como Lily del queso, hay gente que necesita el chocolate, como Nat y otros nada en particular como Tinny, pero Lily y Patrizia eran adictas al queso y al tomate respectivamente, aunque Patrizia tenía como siguiente comida preferida el queso.

Así que cuando la italiana dijo que no había estado ni un día sin tomate todas comenzaron a reír.

Alrededor de las 23.00 Tinny miró a sus amigas y decidió que era hora de cenar.

'Recoged la mesa y Lily, ven a preparar la pizza – por que Lily y Patrizia **SIEMPRE **echaban trocitos de queso de cabras cortado sobre la pizza para que se fundiera.

'¡Qué leyenda! – dijo Tinny cerrando el horno y negando con la cabeza viendo como los trozos de queso se iban derritiendo y tostando y cayendo por los lados - ¡mierda! ¡No hemos ido a lo del gas!


	4. Jueves

¡Lo siento guapísimas!

Bueno, ¡hola!

¡Lo siento! No pensaba tardar tanto en actualizar, lo tengo escrito desde hace un par de días, pero no podía publicar por que hay detalles que me faltaban y he tenido que preguntar a mis amigas que justo cuando las necesito no estaban disponibles! Por lo demás la puta de la de euskera nos ha puesto un examen el último día de clase y el director nos ha cancelado la fiesta del instituto por que participamos muy poco…

Bueno no sé si ya lo he dicho o no, pero la letra en cursiva es cuando hablan francés, que en este capi lo hacen muchísimo y la respuesta a los reviews en un review que me he dejado a mí misma :D

Pero por el resto del mes, ha sido normal, ¿qué tal vosotras? Espero reviews amores!! Que aunque no tenga muchos los agradezco!! Un besito de roscos de vino y feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!!!

Jueves

El jueves por la mañana el día despertó lluvioso. Las cuatro amigas se miraron tristes. ¿Y la playa? El poco moreno que habían conseguido iba a aparecer si el sol no aparecía pronto. Pero las nubes cubrían el cielo y cuando las chicas comenzaron a preparar la comida sus esperanzas de playa desaparecieron con la lluvia.

'¿Qué hay para comer? – Patrizia y Nat tumbadas en el sofá y en la cama de arriba respectivamente miraban a las cocineras que no sabían qué hacer para variar un poco.

'Cuando amaine hay que ir a la agencia a hacer lo del gas – Tinny miró a sus amigas seriamente – Por que paso de estar así el resto de semana que nos queda.

'Vale – dijeron las otras tres.

'¿Qué os apetece? – Lily abrió la nevera en busca de algo que poder cocinar en el microondas.

'Un filete con patatas fritas – contestó Nat bajando las escaleras de la cama de matrimonio de arriba donde dormía con Tinny.

'Ja-ja-ja – rieron irónicamente las cocineras.

'Tenemos… - Tinny miraba las baldas – arroz o pasta.

'Y ya tenemos muy vistos los macarrones, así que… arroz, supongo – Patrizia se levantó - ¿Cómo pensáis hacerlo?

'Pues igual que hacemos la pasta.

Lily y Tinny se habían convertido en artistas de la cocina y del microondas. Preparación: se mete el agua en pequeños recipientes de barro, se calienta 2' 30'' en el microondas, se saca y se pone mantequilla o aceite, se echa el arroz y se vuelve a meter 3'. Se saca y se remueve. Se vuelve a meter y 4' después es comestible aunque no delicioso.

'Está un poco duro… - dijo Nat al llevarse una cucharada a la boca.

'Échale queso – contestó Lily.

Y es que ésa era su solución para todo, echarle queso.

'Y tomate – añadió la loca del tomate: Patrizia.

'Hay jamón.

Tinny se acercó a la nevera y sacó un poco jamón. Comenzó a cortarlo y se lo entregó a Nat que estaba comiendo con Patrizia, y es que sólo entraban los cazos de barro de dos en dos. Las dos mezclaron los ingredientes que tenían sobre la mesa.

Mientras Lily se encargaba del arroz, Tinny comenzó a hacer la ensalada.

'¿Intentamos poner huevos duros?

'Ui… - Patrizia negó con la cabeza – a mí eso me da miedo…

'Por intentarlo… - Lily se giró y sacó dos huevos de los 18 que habían traído y comprado y que no les iban a servir para nada – cuando esté listo el arroz metemos los huevos.

Todas se sentaron a comer cuando el arroz estuvo listo. Patrizia puso un poco de música y comenzaron a comer la ensalada.

'Está dejando de llover – dijo Nat mirando por la ventana.

'Seguro que a la noche no llueve y de lo malo malo, podemos salir – Lily sonrió.

'Podemos ir a la playa como el martes, aunque espero no encontrarnos a los raros esos a los que conocimos… - Patrizia puso cara de asco recordando al gafotas flacucho y a su amigo. A los dos "violadores" y tuvo un escalofrío al recordar al Dios, a quien no habían vuelto a ver. ¡Qué mala suerte!

Cuando recogieron la mesa se dieron cuenta de que se habían dejado los huevos en el microondas.

'¡Pero están duros! – dijo Tinny tocándolos – los guardamos en la nevera y los echamos en la ensalada de esta noche o de mañana. Tenemos que comprar algo para cenar hoy – avisó a las demás – Venga, nos vestimos y vamos a la agencia, que ya no llueve y son las 2.30, hace media hora que están abiertos.

Todas se vistieron y salieron de casa, Patrizia y Tinny eran las encargadas de los dos manojos de llaves. Lily y las llaves no se llevaban bien, nunca conseguía abrir la puerta de ningún lado, hasta las de su propia casa se le resistían, por eso mismo, el hechizo que más utilizaba la bruja era _alohomora_. Por otro lado las chicas no se fiaban mucho de las despistada Nat, preferían que se ofendiera a que las llaves se perdieran.

Cruzaron el puente que separaba su pequeño pueblo de San Juan de Luz y de repente Lily pegó un grito y se aferró al brazo de Tinny, que siempre recibía el resultado de las emociones de Lily, variaban entre puñetazos de alegría a pellizcos emocionales.

'¡Anthony! – gritó la pelirroja señalando con la mano a un lugar incierto a la izquierda.

'¿Dónde? – Nat giró la cabeza tan rápidamente que dio miedo.

'¡No le veo! – Tinny entrecerró los ojos.

'¡Qué fuerte! – Patrizia dio un salto de alegría – bajemos por estas escaleras – dijo la italiana corriendo junto a Lily escaleras abajo.

Llegaron al puerto pesquero y vieron que la figura del supuesto Anthony llegaba a la plaza Luis XIV de San Juan de Luz.

'¡Por ahí! – Lily corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sin saber exactamente qué le diría si es que aquel era Anthony, o cómo reaccionaría si él la reconocía.

Él entró a una tienda y la Gryffindor se acercó al escaparate de la tienda para verle sin ser vista.

Anthony.

'Dios mío… - murmuró al tiempo que Nat que era la que más en forma estaba de las cuatro (Lily había sido propulsada por una fuerza interior misteriosa) llegaba a su lado jadeante – es Anthony.

'Ya – la castaña se agarró el flato – por eso le hemos seguido.

'A ver, pero es que es realmente Anthony. ¿Ahora qué hago?

'Habla con él.

'No.

'¿Entonces?

'Le sigo y veo donde vive, y luego ya cuando me arme de valor voy y…

'¿Y si está aquí sólo para pasar el día?

'¡Ai Nat! ¡Cómo te gusta complicarme la vida! ¡Anda, entra y habla un poco con él!

'¿Yo? – los ojos de Nat se agrandaron y miró a Tinny y a Patrizia que acababan de llegar – entro y entra Patrizia conmigo, que por lo menos sabe francés.

Lily empujó a las dos amigas dentro de la tienda y cogió a Tinny por el brazo y se alejó un poco de la tienda. Miró a su alrededor y se sentó en el banco de enfrente de la tienda.

Salió Nat de la tienda y se acercó a sus amigas.

'Está alojado en un hotel delante de la estación de trenes.

'Ya sé cuál es – dijo Tinny.

Sus amigas la miraron.

'Es que hemos pasado varias veces por ahí – explicó la chica.

'Bueno, hemos pasado varias veces y ninguna se ha fijado salvo tú, por lo que mi teoría de que eres rara, tiene más pruebas – Nat miró a Tinny por encima del hombro.

'¡Qué graciosa eres! – Tinny cruzó los brazos y miró hacia la tienda enfurruñada – Ahí sale.

Anthony llevaba el pelo más largo de como Lily le recordaba y no eran tan guapo como tenía en mente, pero era monísimo y seguía llevando un pendiente de madera en su oreja izquierda.

'¿Cómo habéis descubierto dónde vive?

'Ha dado su dirección a la tienda para que le enviaran lo que había comprado al hotel.

Lily sonrió y todas se levantaron del banco.

'¿No quieres seguirle? – Tinny miró a su amiga.

'No, ya sé dónde vive, cuando me arme de valor, iré a hablar con él y recuperaré el tiempo perdido – lo dijo triunfante, como si lo fuera a cumplir.

Las demás se miraron con caras de "ya claro…"

Por mucho que fuera Anthony, y que Lily fuera Gryffindor, dudaban mucho que fuera a hablar con él. ¡Pero con lo bonito que es vivir de la ilusión!

Cruzaron la calle mayor y llegaron a la agencia. Todas sonreían felices. ¡Iban a tener gas! ¡Gas! ¿Alguien sabe lo que es vivir sin gas? ¡Dios mío, gas!

Nat abrió la puerta de la agencia respirando ya el aroma de las patatas fritas, de los filetes y croquetas que iban a poder freír. Y se chocó de golpe con Mdme du Bois, la señora que les había llevado a su casa.

'_¡Chicas!_ – dijo sorprendida.

Se notaba que la habían pillado justo cuando se iba a ir, Tinny miró el horario que estaba en la puerta, y le dio un codazo a Lily.

'_Es que verá tenemos un problema con el gas_ – explicó la pelirroja – _no funciona desde que llegamos y…_

'_Lo siento, mis amores, pero debo irme, a mi novio se le ha roto la pierna y tengo que ir a buscarlo al trabajo, venir mañana y hablamos de vuestro problema_ – sacó las llaves de la agencia, sonrió a las chicas mientras le daba una última vuelta a la cerradura y salió dispara en busca de su coche.

Las cuatro se miraron algo mosqueadas.

'¡Qué leyenda! – Patrizia negaba con la cabeza.

'Yo no he entendido nada – dijo Nat – sólo presiento por la manera en la que se ha ido y vuestras caras que hoy no cenaremos con gas.

Lily tradujo y Nat y Tinny pusieron cara de pena al entenderlo.

'Mañana venimos y le decimos qué nos pasa – y esta vez no fue Tinny quien lo dijo, si no Lily que estaba algo harta de comer pasta y pasta y pasta.

Aunque estuviera deliciosa, los kilitos de más Petunia se los iba a restregar en cuanto llegara a casa.

Antes de subir a casa compraron dos lasañas para meter al horno y poder cenar "decentemente". El tiempo comenzaba a despejarse, las nubes partían hacia el oeste y el humor de las chicas mejoraba por momentos pensando en que por la noche todo estaría despejado para salir de fiesta a la playa.

Fue Tinny la que sacó las llaves y por consiguiente abrió las puerta y evidentemente la que se llevó una sorpresa/susto al encontrarse una lechuza revoloteando por el apartamento.

'¿Qué ventana hemos dejado abierta? – dijo Nat dando saltos intentando agarrarla por que la pobre lechuza asustada por las brujas no dejaba de volar.

'La del baño – Lily puso cara de "lo siento" y fue a cerrarla.

Cuando por fin la buena de Tinny la atrapó la lechuza se había calmado y pudieron quitarle la carta que tenía en la pata.

'Es para Patrizia – dijo Nat.

La italiana sonrió son superioridad a las demás.

'¿De quién es? – preguntó Lily asomando la cabeza y leyendo lo que ponía.

'Stacey – contestó Patrizia que leía rápidamente el contenido – Díos mío… - murmuró cuando acabó.

Les pasó la carta a Tinny y Nat cuando preguntaron qué pasaba.

'¿Gilderoy quiere contigo? – Nat alzó una ceja cuando llegó al párrafo en cuestión.

Stacey conocía a todo el colegio y se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, por eso siempre se enteraba de todo, era la confidente de todos y si no era el caso hacía que las paredes escucharan y luego se enteraba. Esta vez mientras estaba en Argentina con sus padres se había encontrado con un ex alumno de Hogwarts, Marc Creckort que era primo de Gilderoy, y casi su mejor amigo. Marc era un valiente aventurero y había ido a Argentina a luchar contra un grupo de Banses que había oído rondaban en la zona de la capital.

La cosa era que cuando Stacey vio a Marc éste le había dicho:

'¿Tú eres muy amiga de la italiana, verdad?

'Sí – había contestado la Ravenclaw sorprendida.

'Es que a mi primo le pone esa… - Marc le había guiñado un ojo a Stacey y luego se habían liado, pero eso ya no tenía tanta importancia.

'¡Gilderoy quiere conmigo! – gritó Patrizia.

Y es que Patrizia llevaba ya varios meses o casi un año enamorada de él. Lockhart salía con una Gryffindor que era repulsiva, pero lo que sentían el uno por el otro no era amor, así que aunque Patrizia no había perdido la oportunidad, lo veía como un amor imposible. ¿Cómo iba el guapísimo Lockhart sentir algo por ella?

'Díos mío… ya soy feliz para todo el mes. ¡En cuanto vuelva le voy a enviar una lechuza para quedar! ¡O mejor! ¡Se la envío pero que ya! Además, es más emocionante quedar a espaldas de la novia.

Tinny se acercó a ella y le acarició el brazo no muy convencida.

'Recuerda que la gente tiene sentimientos – dudó un momento – yo no lo haría.

'¡Joder! – saltó Nat – si todas siguiéramos tu modo de vida no podríamos hacer nada.

'A ver no exageres – la defendió Lily – pero Julian es una puta y no hay mejor manera que putearla que liándote con su novio, que después de todo, tampoco la quiere de verdad.

Tinny se cruzó de brazos.

'¿Y si ella le quiere qué?

'Ella no le quiere – Nat era bastante amiga de Julian, lo que el resto del grupo no entendía.

Con ésto, la cuestión quedó zanjada.

'¿Una de cartas? – preguntó Lily.

Nat puso la música y Tinny sacó las cartas mientras Patrizia escribía su carta de amor a Gilderoy.

Nat comenzó a barajear y a repartir las cartas, Patrizia dejó a un lado la carta y miró lo que le había tocado.

'¿Cuándo creéis que debería ir a hablar con Anthony? – Lily sonrió a sus amigas con cara de buena.

'Cuando estés preparada – contestó Tinny – si quieres te acompaño.

'¡Claro, claro! Eso seguro que me tenéis que acompañar, que si me da un patatús o lo que sea y me quedo allí frita. O no, por que igual piensa que no puedo hacer nada sola por que tengo que ir con vosotras…

'Te toca – cortó Patrizia.

Lily tiró una carta sin mirar.

'¿Qué hago?

'¡Olvidarte de él! – contestó la italiana – como seguro que él se ha olvidado de ti.

'Mentira – negó la pelirroja – o quizá sí. ¿Y si no me reconoce?

'Ais… - Tinny le dio una patada a Patrizia por haber dicho que Anthony había olvidado a Lily.

'Vamos a beber algo – dijo la borracha de Nat.

Sacó la botella de licor y sirvió un baso a cada una y echó un hielo.

'Ahoga tus penas en ese baso, que aunque el licor no es muy profundo no suelen flotar.

Lily le dio un gran trago.

'Más – gruñó mientras echaba una carta sobre la mesa con rabia.

Al final acabaron todas borrachillas, bailando y riéndose de todo.

'¿Sabéis qué? – soltó Patrizia después de un matador baile de "Follow the Leader" – paso de Gilderoy.

Todas las demás rieron.

'¡Sí, claro y yo de Remus! – ironizó Nat – pero en cuanto pasa por mi lado mis ojos siguen su ruta.

'¡Y yo de Anthony!

Todas miraron a Lily y dejaron de reírse.

'Eso amor… - explicó Tinny – no ha tenido ni gracia, por que sabes que no es verdad.

'Anda – Lily se levantó – vamos a hacer la cena.

Metieron las lasañas en el horno y recogieron un poco el cuarto. Porque realmente el pequeño apartamento era como el cuarto de las chicas. 25 metros cuadrados para 4 adolescentes, era un sitio un poco enano. El apartamento era una monada, las paredes blancas y el techo con vigas rojas, muy del estilo del país vasco francés.

'¡Qué rico! – dijo Patrizia a quien le encantaban las lasañas y los canelones y cosas del estilo.

'Pues a mí no me hace mucha gracia – la pelirroja revolvió un poco la comida que tenía en el plato antes de llevárselo a la boca.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se maquillaron y se pusieron monísimas para ligar. Llevaban sus adorados litros de alcohol cada una en su bolso y Lily en su mochila mágica (que no era mágica por que ellas eran brujas si no que era mágica de verdad. El señor Weasley seguro que nos habría dado una explicación lógica, diciendo que seguramente algún brujo lo había encantado y luego puesto a la venta, pero como no aparece en esta historia no nos puede dar esa interesante explicación.)

Cuando llegaron a la plaza oyeron música que atrajo la atención de todas menos de la italiana: música celta.

Se quedaron un rato escuchando la música y bailando como niñas pequeñas y felices. Había un bajo, un violín y una gaita. El violinista era el más gracioso, estaba tocando descalzo y no dejaba de fumar entre nota y nota, era un maestro del instrumento y a las chicas les encantó. Evidentemente como persona, estaba claro que ninguna querría nada más con él. Aunque quizá Nat… pero no, no estaba tan desesperada por encontrar noviete.

Se dirigieron a la playa bastante emocionadas por lo bien que iban a cantar aquella noche desafinando con la luna y el alcohol.

Había varios grupos en círculos bebiendo o fumando, tampoco era algo que interesara a la chicas, ellas venían a pasárselo bien, no necesitaban las compañía de nadie.

Se sentaron en el mismo sitio que ocuparon el martes, y el mismo sitio (evidentemente más o menos) que cogían para tomar el sol. Así que se pusieron en un corro y con sus botellas entre sus piernas. Tinny era la única que no bebía, es decir que no tenía botella propia, estaba claro que iba a beber algún que otro trago de sus amigas.

'¿Hacemos una de canciones? – preguntaron Nat y Lily a la vez.

'¡Me pido ser jurado! – dijo Tinny al instante.

Ella que no bebía prefería ver cómo sus amigas de devanaban los sesos por encontrar canciones con lo que ella pidiera, que tener que estar ella pensando.

'A ver… quiero canciones en las que aparezcan fechas.

'¿Días, años? – quiso saber la italiana.

'Lo que sea, fechas. Empiezas Nat – dijo señalando a su amiga, que estaba a su derecha.

'I met this girl on Monday, took her for a drink on Tuesday, we were making love by Wednesday...

'¿Dónde coño te escondes, felicidad?, Los lunes de octubre donde estarás, ¿Dónde coño te escondes, felicidad?, Me condenas a muerte de soledad…

Patrizia que era la última en cantar sacó la lengua a Lily.

'¡Es la que había pensado yo! – se tapó la cara con las manos.

'¡Tiempo! – Tinny había estado contando los segundos – tienes que beber.

La castaña le dio 5 tragos a su botella y miró a Nat que estaba cantando.

A su lado había un gran grupo que montaba mucho follón, serían unos 20. Las cuatro amigas se miraron.

'¡Se piensan que van a cantar más alto y mejor que nosotras!

Y todas a las vez se pusieron a entornar el himno de Hogwarts a todo volumen, hasta que la risa les pudo a todas y se tiraron a la arena a reírse, bueno todas menos Lily que odiaba la arena, sobre todo la arena en su ropa interior.

Cuando volvieron a la normalidad vieron que se había acercado un chico, era negro y serían tan alto como Lily o Tinny, alrededor de 1.70.

'_¡Hola! ¿Os importaría que me sentara con vosotras?_

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y miró al cielo. ¿Por qué señor, tendré que traducir yo?

'¿Qué ha dicho? – preguntó Nat.

Lily sonrió al chico y tradujo.

'Dile que se puede sentar si canta algo.

La pelirroja explicó la situación (eran inglesas y ella hablaba francés y Patrizia lo chapurreaba) y luego tradujo lo que Nat había dicho.

'_Pues yo os voy a cantar una canción que me he inventado yo_ – explicó el chico.

Comenzó a rapear y dos de sus amigos se acercaron y comenzaron a sonreír.

'_¿Qué, ya estás haciendo publicidad?_ – el que había hablado tenía los ojos marrones y un fino bigote que le hizo muchísima gracia a Lily que se echó una miradita con Tinny y las dos rieron.

'¿Qué decía la canción? – preguntó Nat que era a la que le interesaba el tema.

'Ni idea – Lily sonrió – no entiendo el rap en inglés, lo voy a entender en francés.

'_Bueno, ¿cómo os llamáis?_ – preguntó el negro rapero – _yo soy Nabyam_.

'_Yo Andy_ – dijo el del bigotito sobre el labio. Llevaba una chupa de cuero y cuando habló las chicas notaron que le faltaba un trozo de la paleta derecha.

Y para cuando nuestras protagonistas se dieron cuenta estaban rodeadas de tíos, tendrían unos 2 o 3 para cada una. La mayoría rodeaban a Lily y a Patrizia que eran las que conseguían traducir, Nat hablaba con Nabyam, el negro, en inglés y Tinny no decía nada, sólo escuchaba de vez en cuando lo que las traductoras decían.

'_¿Cómo llaméis? _– quiso saber Patrizia.

Los chicos se miraron y los que no habían dicho su nombre se presentaron. Había un chico al lado de Lily que era muy delgado y castaño, era mono y parecía muy simpático.

'_Yo soy Arnaud._

Nat abrió los ojos.

'¿Banú?

'_Arnaud_ – repitió él sonriendo mientras sus amigos se reían.

La Gryffindor torció un poco el morro y miró a Lily buscando ayuda pero la pelirroja sólo reía.

'A – R – N – A – U – D. – deletreó la traductora oficial.

'_Yo soy Eric_ – al otro lado de Lily, casi tumbado sobre su pierna estaba el otro chico.

Tenía los ojos azules y el pelo lo llevaba más largo que los demás. Lo que más tarde notaron las chicas es que Eric nunca quitaba de su cara el gesto de asco que le caracterizaba, no es que les tuviera asco a las chicas, es que era su gesto, de cosecha propia.

'_¿Cuántos años tenéis?_ – preguntó el delgadito Arnaud.

'_17_ – contestó Lily.

'_¿Todas?_ – los chicos se miraron.

'_No, Tinny hasta octubre no los cumple._

'_Joder…_ - murmuró Nabyam.

Y los chicos se acomodaron y las brujas siguieron bebiendo, algunos del gran grupo de sus nuevos amigos iban y venían. Eric desapareció pocos minutos después de la presentación y Andy, el de la chupa y el bigotito también se fue con el gran grupo y resto de sus amigos.

Nabyam y Arnaud se quedaron todo el rato con las protagonistas.

'Me estoy mareando – dijo Nat - ¿me acompañas a dar una vuelta Tinny?

Las dos se levantaron y Arnaud rápido y veloz se levantó para ir a dar una vuelta con ellas, Lily sonrió al verle levantarse, tenía un culito muy decente. Decididamente de los cuatro chicos, Arnaud era su preferido, pero eso daba igual, ella estaba enamorada de Anthony.

'_¡Eh!_ – Nabyam llamó su atención y se acercó a ella, parecía querer contarle algo importante - _¿Tú crees que a Nat le gusto?_

Lily miró a Patrizia para saber si su amiga estaba con la antena, pero Patrizia hablaba animadamente con un chico que acababa de llegar y hablaba bastante bien inglés.

'_Pues no tengo ni idea, pero si quieres cuando vuelva le pregunto, os hago de cupido si eso._

Nabyam comenzó a hacerse un porro mientras él y Lily ideaban un plan para poder hacer que Nat se enamorara de él.

Poco tiempo después llegó Nat con muchísimas ganas de mear así que Lily y ella salieron de la playa y se metieron en las callejuelas para poder hacer sus menores.

Las dos estaban ya bastante borrachas y comenzaron a reír a la mínima.

'Nabyam me ha dicho que le gustas, ¿qué te parece?

Nat comenzó a reír y a dar saltitos hacia atrás para no mearse encima.

'¿Nabyam? – dudó un momento – es que no me acaba de gustar, y no es que sea negro, ¿eh? ¡Que ya sabes que no soy racista! ¡Que he tenido novios negros! Pero a mí me gusta Andy.

'¿Andy? – Lily miró a su amiga asustada - ¡pero si tiene la paleta rota!

'Ya… me encanta, parece un chuloputas – sonrió.

'Pues sí, con esa chupa de cuera, la paleta rota…

'Pero tiene ojos bonitos, ¿eh?

'No me he fijado – contestó la pelirroja.

'¡Pero no digas nada! – se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y puso cara de misterio.

'¡UNA CUCARACHA! – gritó Lily de repente y las dos echaron a correr hacia la playa mientras se partían de la risa.

Cuando llegaron las dos se encontraron con que el campamento de chicos había aumentado, un montón de negros rodeaban a sus amigas. La pobre Tinny se hacía acribillar por todos los que la rodeaban mientras Patrizia contestaba con insolencia a todo aquel que intentaba pasarse de la raya con la buenaza de su amiga.

'_Tú eres mi mujer_ – le decían a Tinny.

'_No es tu mujer_ – corregía la italiana.

Entonces llegaba otro y decía.

'_Entonces mi mujer eres tú._

La Ravenclaw les miraba sonriendo con superioridad.

'_No, mira, si quiereis ir a descargar yo tener allí vaselina_ – dijo señalando su bolso. Sacó la vaselina con sabor a fresa y muchos de los chicos comenzaron a reír, otros se sintieron ofendidos y dejaron en paz a Patrizia y a Tinny.

Se abalanzaron sobre las pobres Nat y Lily, aunque Nabyam salvó a la pelirroja para saber si había hablado con Nat.

'_Dice que no quiere, que no es que no les gustes, es que no eres su tipo. Aunque le caes genial_ – Lily suavizó lo que su amiga había dicho.

'_Todo se verá_ – dijo dándole un tiro al porro – _Bueno y vosotras ¿qué soléis hacer por las noches?_

'_Pues veniremos a la playa_ – dijo Patrizia cuando consiguió ahuyentar a todos los negros pulpos que las acosaban.

'_¿Vosotros?_

'_Pues mañana seguramente iremos a una discoteca de por aquí_ – dijo Arnaud – _si queréis venir… ¿quedamos mañana por la tarde aquí? ¿soléis venir por aquí a la playa? _

'_Aquí mismo venimos._

'_Pues quedamos mañana por la tarde, ¿qué os parece? Mañana ya_ _quedamos para ir a la discoteca, aunque si sois menores… pero no creo_ _que haya problema_ – Arnaud sonrió a Lily dándole confianza.

Mientras tanto Nabyam le había hecho un gesto de cabeza a Nat para ir a dar un vuelta.

'Me ha dicho Lily que no quieres besarme – dijo tan bien como pudo en inglés.

'Es que… no… - la pobre Nat, la que odiaba este tipo de situaciones estaba sola con sus amigas a 5 metros y sin poder pedir ayuda a gritos – es que no quiero novios. Por que si me enamoro o lo que sea, luego duele – no sabía si se lo tragaría pero tenía que intentarlo.

Y no es que Nabyam fuera feo, por que no lo era, era guapito, tenía la nariz ancha a lo Hill Smith aunque más oscuro y su complexión también era ancha, pero es que él no era el tipo de chico que buscaba ella. Nat al igual que todas las mujeres: buscaba un tío que pasara de ella, que fuera cabrón y que la hiciera daño, para así poder disfrutar consiguiéndolo, si es que lo conseguía.

'Comprendo – Nabyam agachó la cabeza – pero amigos, ¿sí?

'¡Claro!

Al volver la pareja se encontró un espectáculo un tanto peculiar. Patrizia estaba de pie detrás de Lily, que estaba sentada riéndose y los demás contemplaban el panorama mirando a Patrizia y a un chico que Nat tardó un rato en reconocer.

Era David el chico que habían conocido el martes, que se parecía al de la película de los goonies, el que estaba deforme.

'¡Que me da miedo! – gritaba Patrizia mientras David intentaba acercarse a ella - ¡Lily ayúdame!

Pero la pelirroja sólo reía. Patrizia estaba tan borracha que casi empezó a llorar cuando vio que David estaba demasiado cerca. Cuando Lily vio que el amorfo comenzaba a pasarse de listo se levantó y cogiéndole del brazo con fuerza le dijo en un susurro del que hasta Voldemort se hubiera asustado.

'_Creo que mi amiga va a comenzar a llorar si no paras_ – le dijo en francés – _y se queda en mi casa, por lo que si le llegas a hacer algo y esta noche no me deja dormir, te juro que te parto la cara por varios sitios _– luego sonrió – _Creo que te llaman por allí_ – dijo señalando la lejanía.

'_Pero yo sólo quería decirle que me parecía que era guapa._

'_Se lo puedes decir a 20 metros_ – Lily le dio un par de palmaditas en el brazo y volvió a sentarse.

'_Cuidado con él_ – Arnaud se acercó a ella en cuanto se sentó ¡qué cielo de chico! – _sale con la gentuza de San Juan de Luz._

'_No te preocupes_ – Lily sonrió pestañeando varias veces como había leído que había que hacer en las revistas, el coqueteo no es malo, situación bajo control.

'_¿Y ese cinturón de Dolce and Gabanna?_ – preguntó de repente Patrizia señalando a Nabyam.

'_Es mío._

'_¡Ya sé que es tuyo!_ – Patrizia se exasperó _- ¿pero es verdad?_

'_¡Claro!_

'¡Venga hombre! – dijo Nat cuando Lily le tradujo lo que Nabyam había dicho - ¿y cómo te has podido pagar ésto con o caro que es?

'Por que trabajo – contestó Nabyam mirando a Andy, el chuloputas de paleta rota, como si acabara de preguntar por qué 2 y 2 daban 4.

Los cuatro chicos, Nabyam, Arnaud, Eric y Andy eran parisinos, ciudad que no era precisamente barata, y ése era el tercer verano que pasaban en el país vasco francés.

'_¿Dónde está Eric?_ – quiso saber Nat.

Nabyam y Arnaud se rieron.

'_El pobre está hablando desde hace un buen rato, antes de que vosotras llegarais con dos tías que son aburridas hasta la muerte, pero como se_ _quiere a hacer a una de ellas, que está buenilla…_ - explicó Nabyam.

'_¡Oye!_ – soltó Tinny de repente - _¿y vosotros años?_

'_19_ – dijeron.

'_Yo 18_ – dijo Andy.

'¡Venga hombre! – Nat se acercó sonriendo, intentando conquistar a su presa – déjame tu DNI.

El chuloputas sonrió y sacó su DNI cuando Lila tradujo.

'¡Qué fuerte! – dijo la Gryffindor negando con la cabeza - ¡si sólo nos saca un año! Y podría pasar por alguien de 22 o así.

Cuando los 4 chicos se marcharon los negros que Patrizia había espantado volvieron a la carga, pero ya eran casi las cuatro y todas estaban cansadas aunque ya no tan borrachas, bueno todas… menos Lily que llevaba una borrachera encima: IMPRESIONANTE. Se reía por todo, pero las demás no tenían ganas de seguir en la playa si sus amores parisinos no estaban así que abandonaron el recinto. Lily dejó su mochila mágica olvidada en la arena y Patrizia que la vio a tiempo la cogió. Todas recogieron sus jerséis y bolsos mientras los negros querían hacerse fotos y les daban besos.

Patrizia dio un par de tortazos a los chicos a su alrededor y agarrando a la borracha de Lily por la mano que medio lloriqueaba por que no encontraba el anillo de su pulgar echó a andar a zancadas maldiciendo por lo bajo lo pesados que eran aquellos franceses.

Cuando llegaron al puente vieron que les seguía un coche. La carretera estaba desierta y cuando se les puso a la par se dieron cuenta que eran Damien y Olivier, los que el martes habían conocido, es decir, se les habían acoplado y habían dado pena, cantando cosas que no cantaba ni la hermana pequeña de Tinny que tenía 13 años.

'_¿Qué tal chicas?_

'_Borrachas _– contestó secamente Patrizia.

'_¿Queréis que os acompañemos a casa?_

Lily seguía gimoteando por no encontrar su anillo del dedo pulgar.

'_No gracias están en nuestro calle_ – Patrizia señaló la calle en la que acababa de entrar.

'_¡Venga hombre subir un poco y os invitamos a unas cervezas!_

'_No gracias, queremos ir al hogar a dormir._

'_¡Que no os vamos a hacer nada! _– dijeron los veinteañeros a la defensiva.

'¡Que os piréis a vuestra puta casa! ¡LOS LUNNIS Y LOS NIÑOS NOS VAMOS A LA CAMA! ¡Iros a vuestro puto hotel! ¡Tenemos 17 años! ¡Ir a violar a alguien más mayor.

Ninguno de los dos entendió mucho pero por el agresivo tono de la italiana cuando llegaron a la rotonda dieron media vuelta y se alejaron en otra dirección.

'Menos mal que Patrizia también es agresiva, por que Lily en este estado no puede espantar a nadie – dijo Nat mientras subían las escaleras de su casa.

Lily llegó a casa y cogió su varita y se metió al baño, fue más tarde cuando sus amigas se dieron cuenta de que no estaba hablando sola. Había transformado el champú en teléfono y con la varita en su mano izquierda le daba energía para que funcionara y con la derecha marcaba el número del hotel de Anthony.

Aunque ésto lo descubrieron más tarde, cuando ya oyeron una voz al otro lado que contestaba en francés medio adormilada.

'_¿Sí?_

'_¿Anthony?_

'_Sí soy yo._

'_Soy Lily._

'…

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó sobre la taza del baño.

'_No conozco a ninguna Lily._

Lily se llevó las manos a la cara y levantó el auricular y con un toque de varita puso lo que hoy en día llamaríamos "manos libres".

'_¿No conoces a ninguna Lily? Nos conocimos hace tres años, en las fiestas de tu pueblo, era la amiga inglesa de Julie. _

'_¿Pelirroja de ojos azules?_

'_Verdes._

'_¡Ah, sí Lily!_

Lily se mordía la lengua por no llorar. Anthony la había olvidado. Anthony, su perfecto e idealizado Anthony la había olvidado.

'_¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? ¿Y por qué me llamas a las cuatro?_

'_Bien, bien_ – murmuró la Gryffindor – _mañana hablamos que no me siento muy bien._

Tristes lágrimas descendían sobre las mejillas de la chica mientras arrojaba el teléfono vuelta a su forma de champú a la bañera.

De repente sintió una arcada y se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vomitó.

Las otras tres no sabían bien qué hacer. ¿Consolarla? ¿Curarla? ¿Criticar a Anthony? ¿DecirLe que mañana se podría vengar en la discoteca en la que irían los parisinos?

Cuando Lily se irguió todas las abrazaron y ya le dieron besitos y mimos cuando se limpió los dientes. Tinny la metió en la cama y Nat le dio un beso, Patrizia le puso un manta por encima para que no se enfriara y Lily sonrió débilmente sintiéndose afortunada por ser amiga de esa panda de adolescentes sin gas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas! Por haber, estoy de vacaciones y aunque hacer el vago es estupendo, supongo que también escribiré, así que pongamos alrededor de 2 semanas, okis?

¿Qué os han parecido los parisinos? Vuestro preferido? Espero que no os liarais mucho con los nombres, está nabyam el negro, arnaud el delgadito, eric el de cara de borde y andy el chuloputas con el diente roto. Insisto, ¿vuestro preferido? Es verdad, andy y eric casi no salen, bueno a medida que los días de la semana pasen más les conoceréis, de momento me decís quién os gusta más.

No le cojáis mucho asco a Anthony, ¿vosotras os acordáis de aquel chico del que os enamorasteis hace 3 veranos? ¿No? Él tampoco…

Y creo que os iba a decir algo más. Recordad a Damien y a Olivier que el próximo capítulo salen, aunque tampoco son importantes y por supuesto los parisinos son nuestros protas de segundo plano!

Un besito de macedonia de fruta y los que tengáis vacaciones disfrutadlas!!


	5. Viernes

Sé que soy una bocazas, que no tendría que decir que publico para luego no publicar, así que ya no diré nada.

No quiero que os toméis esto como excusa, pero no he podido publicar antes por estas razones: deberes de vacaciones, este capi es de 20 ojas y aunque escribí bastante no me dio tiempo a publicar, lo dejé con mi novio con quien llevaba ya un año y poco, y la verdad no me apetecía NADA ponerme a escribir comedia… en realidad dejé de escribir… luego he tenido la época de exámenes, en la que mi media bajará, pero total a mí con un 5 me dejan entrar en la carrera que quiero hacer, lo de la media lo hacía por amor al arte…

Así que nada, disfrutad del capítulo y espero algún que otro review de que no estáis enfadadas conmigo por haber estado tanto tiempo desaparecida. Os hago un **mini resumen** de lo que estaba pasando: las chicas salieron el jueves de fiesta la playa y conocieron a 4 parisinos simpatiquísimos, Lily se pilló una borrachera estupenda y llamó a Anthony.

Viernes

Cuando Lily se despertó no abrió los ojos, no recordaba dónde estaba cuando vio la pared de madera blanca que tenía en frente. Entonces imágenes de la noche anterior le vinieron a la mente, los parisinos, los negros, unos gritos de Patrizia chillando a alguien de un coche y su conversación con Anthony. De repente tuvo muchísimas ganas de ir al baño y se levantó de golpe. Se sentó en la taza y apoyó la cabeza en la fría pared.

Patrizia se giró cuando vio que Lily se levantaba y ocupó toda la cama. Ojalá en su casa tuviera una cama de matrimonio para ella sola.

Oyó cómo arriba Tinny comenzaba a moverse, sacó la pierna y más tarde asomó la cabeza. Saludó a su amiga con la mano y Patrizia sonrió a modo de saludo. Luego pensó que Lily llevaba demasiado tiempo en el baño y se levantó para verificar que la pelirroja estuviera bien.

'¿Qué te pasa? – dijo cuando entró y vio a su amiga que seguía apoyada en la pared.

'Tengo el estómago revuelto – Lily abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga.

Patrizia cerró la puerta y volvió a la cama, Tinny bajó las escaleras y se sentó al lado de Patrizia.

'¿Qué tal está?

'Parece una drogada – sentenció en un susurro la italiana.

Lily salió del baño un poco después y ya no tenía tanta cara de enferma. La dormilona de Nat seguía en la cama, seguramente despierta pero se negaba a moverse para que sus amigas no comenzaran a hablar con ella.

Las tres se sentaron en la mesa y después de que Tinny le preparara un vaso de leche caliente a Lily, la pelirroja comenzó a preguntar. Todas las lagunas mentales que tenía fueron llenándose poco a poco por recuerdos algo borrosos pero todo comenzó a tener cierto sentido. Cogió su bloc de notas y escribió todos los nombres que recordaba, luego le pasó lo que había escrito a Tinny para que ella le rellenara los huecos de nombres y gente que no conocía in recordaba.

'¿Bilal?

'Sí – contestó Nat bajando por las escaleras – es el que hablaba inglés bastante bien que estuvo hablando con Patrizia.

'Sí… - la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos – me suena.

'Tienes suerte por que no nos acordamos de los nombres de los negros – dijo la italiana.

'¿Uno era rubio, no? – Lily comenzó a situar todo en su sitio y se sintió feliz por tener una memoria no tan mala como pensaba.

'Sí, yo es al único que distingo de los demás – Tinny sonrió pidiendo perdón por si su comentario había sonado racista.

'¡Oh! – Lily se levantó de la mesa y dio una vuelta en redondo buscando algo.

'¿Qué pasa? – Tinny se levantó rápidamente por si su amiga la necesitaba.

Lily salió al balcón y se agachó.

'¡Mi anillo! – dio un saltito al interior del apartamento - ¿os acordáis que ayer no encontraba mi anillo?

Ninguna asintió por que no se acordaban.

'¡Lo tenía en mi bota! Anoche cuando venía notaba algo que me molestaba, pero pensaba que era una china o algo… - se miró puso el anillo en su dedo pulgar y sonrió admirando lo bien que le quedaba, y cómo lo había echado de menos.

Cuando Nat salió del baño con cara de cansada miró la hora y abrió los ojos.

'¿Qué hago despierta a las 11.30 y por qué os habéis despertado tan pronto? – se puso las manos en las caderas y frunció el ceño enfadada por madrugar.

'Yo tenía ganas de ir al baño – se disculpó Lily.

'Yo quería comprobar si Lily estaba bien por que tardaba mucho – siguió Patrizia.

'Y tú – Nat señaló a Tinny con un dedo acusador – no sabes dormir y eres rara, así que te perdono.

Tinny puso cara de ofendida pero sólo negó con la cabeza y miró a Lily para comprobar que estuviera bien.

'No nos queda comida – dijo Nat cuando abrió el frigorífico para comer algo – tenemos que bajar al supermercado a por algo.

Tinny y Lily se miraron.

'¿Hoy os apetece pizza y ensalada?

'¡De acuerdo! – dijeron las otras dos.

'Por que supongo que a ninguna os apetecerá ir a San Juan de Luz ahora a la agencia a hacer lo del gas… - Tinny miró sonriente a sus amigas a ver si alguna picaba, pero no tuvo suerte.

'No – dijeron las demás tan sonrientes como la castaña de pelo pantene.

Mientras esperaban a que fueran las dos en vez de jugar a las cartas (que sí que jugaron durante la última hora) cada una se tomó un respiro de las demás.

Patrizia decidió escribirle una carta a Gilderoy, Lily decidió que tenía que ir a hablar con Anthony, Tinny quiso recoger un poco su cajón de ropa y hacer sus respectivas tareas del día y Nat se volvió a meter a la cama.

Lily y Tinny eran las encargadas de cocinar, Lily limpiaba el baño y Tinny la cocina, Nat y Patrizia se turnaban para fregar y pasar la aspiradora.

Cuando Tinny hubo recogido su cajón pasó a recoger los cacharros fregados y a limpiar un poco por encima la cocina.

Después de haber recogido la mesa y haberla limpiado, Patrizia retomó la carta que había comenzado a escribir y después de varios intentos frustrados y varios pergaminos tirados a la basura quedó algo así:

"Querido Gilderoy,

¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy de vacaciones en Francia.

¿Qué te parece si quedamos cuando vuelva? He oído decir que podrías estar interesado, mándame una lechuza y me comentas, estoy disponible cualquier día a cualquier hora.

Con cariño,

Patrizia"

Sí que daba la impresión de estar un poco desesperada por liarse con él, ¿pero qué más podría hacer? Seguro que Gilderoy captaba lo esencial del mensaje y lo tiraba a la basura, así que tampoco es que nadie se lo fuera a recordar durante toda su vida.

'¿Ya has acabado? – al de un rato Nat bajó de su "siesta después del desayuno" - ¡déjame leer!

'No – Patrizia puso la carta detrás de su espalda – pone que quiero quedar con él y pregunto qué tal está.

'Pues déjame echarle un vistazo – Nat alargó su brazo por encima del hombre de Patrizia que se escondió debajo de la mesa mientras intentaba escribir la dirección de Gilderoy evitando que Nat la cogiera.

Finalmente consiguió cerrar la carta y coger su varita para llamar alguna lechuza. Pocos minutos después de haberla llamado llegó una lechuza negra con motas marrones alrededor de los ojos.

'¡Hola bonita! – Patrizia había salido de casa con Nat persiguiéndola por detrás.

'¡Si huyes es por que la carta es o muy interesante o muy penosa! – chillaba la otra mientras bajaba escaleras a una velocidad escalofriante.

La italiana ató la carta rápidamente a la patita del animal y la lechuza echó a volar antes de que Nat la cogiera.

'Ahí está Lily – señaló la Ravenclaw cuando vio a su amiga que llegaba.

'¡Y lleva mi falda! – protestó la castaña.

Cuando la pelirroja salió de casa estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera había pensado muy bien qué ponerse y a medida que cruzaba el puente y se acercaba al hotel en el que se hospedaba Anthony iba odiando más y más su aspecto. Llevaba la parte de arriba del bikini y una camiseta azul cielo con conchas marinas y bastante suelta. En cuanto Nat se había metido a la cama Lily le había cogido una falda blanca con vuelos que resaltaba con el moreno que tenía y con suerte Nat no se iba a enterar de que le faltaba una falda si se daba prisa en volver, cosa que no hizo.

Cuando llegó delante del hotel preguntó por Anthony Baul y el recepcionista le dijo la habitación. Lily subió las escaleras de uno en uno pensando en qué le diría cuando abriera la puerta.

Se había preparado para toda clase de situaciones:

Soy gay.

Tengo novia.

Soy gay y tengo novio.

Estoy casado.

Estoy casado y con hijos.

Me estoy muriendo de cáncer/gripe/lupus (N/A veo demasiado House?)

Echar a correr en cuanto la viera.

Había pensado cómo actuar en todos ellos pero no estaba preparada para lo que ocurrió.

Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de su habitación, la puerta era de madera y tenía puesto en letras doradas el número 17.

'_¡Ya voy!_

Lily respiró nerviosa y se miró la ropa viéndose horrible, por lo menos se había maquillado y se había visto mona al salir de casa.

Cuando Anthony abrió la puerta la pelirroja dejó de respirar por unos segundos y se le nublaron los ojos de la emoción. Tuvo un escalofrío y cuando por fin pudo fijarse en él le pareció el chico más guapo que jamás hubiera visto, más guapo que el Josh Harnet-Heath Ledger, con aquellos ojos color miel, la cicatriz de su ojo derecho y su sonrisa que podría haber hecho que cualquiera se desmayara, con el pendiente de madera…

'_¡Hola!_

'… - Lily sólo recordaba parpadear ordenando a su boca hablar pero no le reaccionaba nada. La pobre Gryffindor no había previsto no poder reaccionar.

'_¿Te puedo ayudar?_

Además Anthony no la reconocía.

Pero sonreía dándole confianza. Lily sacudió la cabeza y se dio un tortazo mental.

'_Soy… Lily, hablamos ayer._

El castaño claro abrió un poco la boca y la cerró rápidamente.

'_¡Lily!_

Se acercó y le dio dos besos, ella respiró su aroma. No era ninguna fragancia, era su propio olor con el salado de la playa algo masculino e indescriptible. ¿Por qué no había besado a Anthony cuando tuvo ocasión?

'_¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo así por aquí?_ – parecía sorprendido pero animado – _estás guapísima._

Lily respiró aliviada y sonrió.

'_Genial, he venido de vacaciones con unas amigas y te vi por la calle._

'_¿Por qué no viniste a saludarme?_

'_Me daba vergüenza y cuando fuimos para casa te vi entrar aquí – _una mentira pequeña no hacía daño a nadie.

'_¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?_

¿Eso quería decir que su novia/mujer iba a volver en poco tiempo y no quería que les viera juntos?

'_¿Tú qué haces aquí?_

'_Pues he estado trabajando y quería aprovechar mi dinero para bajar al sur y tomar el sol e ir un poco de fiesta. Yo he venido con un par de amigos y Stelle._

¡Por eso le habían visto de compras!

'_¿Te acuerdas de Stelle?_

'_Sí _– Lily no podía dejar de sonreír y si no dejaba de hacerlo seguro que a Anthony le iba a parecer una gilipollas.

"Muerte, sangre y sufrimiento" repitió para sí intentando recordar cosas malas.

'_Te invito a un helado_ – dijo él.

'_¡Gracias!_

'_Bueno y… ¿qué has hecho este año?_

'_Yo sigo en el instituto, el año que viene es mi último año._

'_¿Y qué quieres estudiar?_

'_La verdad es que quiero ser periodista._

Y jamás se alegró tanto por querer hacer algo que existiera en el mundo mágico y en el mundo muggle.

'_¿Tú en qué trabajas?_

'_Pues en verano trabajo de socorrista._

Y por primera vez Lily se fijó que Anthony no era físicamente el mismo que hace tres veranos, la última vez que le vio tenía 16 años y ahora tenía 19, tenía unos brazos estupendos y la pelirroja se acordó de Stacey y de su amor por los chicos con brazos potentes.

'_Y durante el año soy mecánico de aviones_ – parecía orgulloso de ello y Lily se alegró por él.

Hablaron durante un rato más y cuando la inglesa vio la hora se dio cuenta que seguramente era hora de volver a hacer a comida.

'_Me tengo que ir… soy yo la cocinera._

'_Pues, te acompaño, si quieres._

'_¡Claro!_ – Lily volvió a sonreír.

Y mientras pasaban la plaza antes de llegar al puente que separaba San Juan de Luz y su pequeño pueblo Anthony le cogió de la mano. Cerró los ojos dos segundo para sentir las mariposas, la magia que tenía que recorrer su brazo hasta llegar al corazón… pero no sintió nada, sólo una cálida mano. ¿Por qué coño no sentía nada? ¿No se suponía que llevaba enamorada de Anthony 3 años?

Se suponía, le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

¿Y si no estoy enamorada de él, qué, de quién estoy enamorada?

La vocecita tardó un poco en contestar. Pero sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza. "Puede que de nadie"

Entonces se dio cuenta que ahora un Anthony, bueno, ahora Anthony en su vida no iba a hacer nada. Soltó su mano y con dulzura se giró hasta mirarle a los ojos. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso. Generalmente Lily era de las de meter la lengua rápidamente, pero pensó que aquella vez, un roce de labios sería suficiente. No quiso darle una explicación a su amor de hace 3 años, quizá algún día, cuando se volvieran a encontrar, ella tendría todo en su sitio.

'_Lo siento… me tengo que ir._

'_Entiendo_ – la cogió entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído – _me ha encantado volver a verte. Fue genial ayer oír tu voz._

Lily no quiso saber si ayer cuando Anthony le dijo que no se acordaba de ella era mentira, por que ahora estaban bien, y tardaría mucho en volver a encontrar un chico como aquél.

O puede que no.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Pásame la sal – Nat alargó el brazo y le pasó la sal a Patrizia.

Trataban la sal como si fuera un dios, el salero les parecía la cosa más bonita y mona del mundo. Después de haber vivido sin sal y al tener que robarla, apreciaban muchísimo el salero.

Lily les había contado todo lo que había pasado y lo aliviada y desolada que se sentía. Patrizia había resumido mucho lo que ponía en la carta para Gilderoy. Cuando las tres subieron a casa Tinny había comenzado a preparar la comida, pasta con salchichas, chorizo, tomate y queso, la pizza la cocinarían en otro momento.

Alrededor de las tres acabaron de comer y todas se tumbaron en la cama de arriba donde dormían Nat y Tinny.

'Venga, vamos a la playa – dijo Nat que tenía ganas de ponerse morenita.

'Además hemos quedado con los parisinos – añadió Tinny.

'Y hay que pasar por la agencia a por lo del gas – dijeron todas a la vez imitando a Tinny.

Media hora más tarde llegaron a la playa y se encontraron con los chicos de tres años más que siempre estaban allí. Colocaron las toallas fijándose en dónde estaba el sol y se fueron al agua. Tinny y Nat fueron las que primero salieron del agua y se fueron a las duchas.

'¿Te hace una carrera hasta la boyas? – Lily le dio un codazo a Patrizia que se pegó un tiro y cayó al agua.

Cuando salió y se quitó el pelo de la cara dijo:

'Nunca más voy a volver a nadar eso en mi vida. ¡Vamos a ponernos morenas, que hoy es nuestra noche!

Las cuatro se tumbaron para disfrutar del sol calentando su piel cuando Lily le dio un tortazo a Nat una media hora más tarde.

'¡Están aquí!

'¿Quién? – preguntó Patrizia medio dormida.

'¡Los parisinos! – dijo Lily.

Todas se pusieron rígidas y miraron hacia el mar mientras que los chicos bajaban por las escaleras.

'Estamos tumbadas, no se nos ve la cara, ayer era de noche y estábamos maquilladas – decía Nat – no tienen por qué reconocernos.

Y es que las inglesas sufrían la típica enfermedad de cualquier adolescente. Era bien sabido que todas eran muy lanzadas con unas gotas de alcohol en la sangre, y sobretodo de noche, cuando no se las veía bien y tenían más confianza en sí mismas. A plena luz del día, en bikini y sin maquillaje se sentían incómodas.

'_¡Qué pasa tíos!_ – reconocieron la voz de Arnaud hablando con los chicos de detrás de ellas.

'¡Qué mierda! – murmuró Nat.

Los parisinos eran amigos de los chicos que les sacaban unos tres años que en la playa siempre habían estado detrás de ellas.

'Tenemos que girarnos para saludarles – dijo Patrizia.

Pero ninguna de ellas se movió, no queriendo parecer descaradas y disimulando todo lo que podían comenzaron a girar la cabeza.

'Me estoy quemando la espalda – se quejó Lily.

Nat alzó la cabeza y mirando hacia el grupo de atrás saludó a Nabyam que estaba mirándolas.

'Nos han visto – murmuró.

Y siendo poco discretas todas giraron la cabeza y sonrieron a modo de saludo.

Tinny se puso los shorts que había traído y fue a dar dos besos a los parisinos, después se levantaron las demás.

'Échame crema, por favor – dijo Lily mirando a Tinny.

La bruja cogió la loción y echó a la pelirroja en la espalda que comenzaba a estar un poco roja.

Arnaud se puso en la toalla de Lily y Nabyam se sentó en la de Nat que estaba en frente de la pelirroja.

'_¿Queréis jugar a las cartas?_ – Patrizia sacó las cartas y los franceses asintieron.

Lily vio de reojo que Eric se acercaba a donde estaban ella y Arnaud y le decía a él:

'_Bueno tío, luego nos vemos_

'_¿A dónde va?_ – preguntó la curiosa Gryffindor.

'_A la peluquería, luego nos reiremos de él_ – contestó el parisino.

'_Juego de magia_ – dijo Nat señalando las cartas.

A medida que pasaba la tarde las chicas aprendían más y más a entenderse por medio del lenguaje corporal.

'_¿Jugáis al Cuadrado?_ – preguntó Andy, el chuloputas.

Lily negó con la cabeza pero Tinny, Nat y Arnaud se apuntaron, Patrizia ni se inmutó.

'_¿Cuánto lleváis aquí?_ – preguntó Arnaud mirando sus cartas y a Tinny que era su pareja.

'_Llegamos el lunes_ – explicó la pelirroja que seguía la partida a pesar de no jugar – _y nos vamos el domingo. ¿Vosotros?_

'_Llegamos hace una semana_ – Andy frunció el ceño - _¿qué día?_

'_El martes pasado, y nos vamos el que viene. Dos semanitas._

Mientras los chicos hablaban con Lily el juego seguía.

Cada pareja tenía un código para saber si tenían las cartas deseadas y le tenía que hacer una seña para que el otro dijera "Cuadrado" y ganaran.

Nat estaba un tanto alterada por que Andy no dejaba de sacarle le lengua sensualmente o guiñarle un ojo a modo de señal, pero cuando la bruja abría los ojos interrogante para saber si era cierto él negaba con la cabeza y reía: Andy era todo un Don Juan.

'_¿Qué habéis hecho antes de venir aquí?_ – quiso saber el delgadito Arnaud.

'_Hemos trabajando para venir_ - contestó Patrizia que se dio la vuelta en la toalla para poder ponerse morena de frente.

'_Yo en el mes de julio estuve en el Líbano_ – todas le miraron extrañadas.

El Líbano no sonaba un buen sitio para irse de vacaciones.

'_Es que mi madre es de allí y fuimos a visitar a mi tía y a mi abuela. _

'_¡Cuadrado!_ – gritó Nat comenzando a reír.

Tinny chascó la lengua.

'_¿Otra?_ – quiso saber la castaña.

'_Venga…_ - contestó Tinny.

Nabyam se acercó y se sentó sobre la arena enfrente de todos, había estado hablando con sus amigos, los famosos chicos que llevaban detrás de las inglesas desde el primer día de playa.

'_¿Ya les habéis contado a las señoritas lo de ir a la discoteca esta noche?_

El corazón de las chicas se aceleró. ¡Fiesta!

Arnaud se giró hacia Lily y comenzó a contarle.

'_¿Habéis oído hablar de la discoteca "Matari"?_

Todas negaron con la cabeza.

'_Es para mayores de edad_ – todas pusieron cara de pena – _pero seguro que entráis y si no, no pasa nada. Nuestro camping está ahí al lado, podemos quedarnos por allí._

'_Si no, seguimos la fiesta fuera_ – Andy le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja que sonrió.

Andy después de todo no estaba mal, aquellos ojos claros y esa sonrisa… o puede que fuera la mirada de conquistador… Andy no estaba nada mal…

Lily tradujo todo a sus amigas y Nat sonrió despreocupadamente.

'_Yo creo que entraremos sin problemas._

Lily seguía ansiosa. ¿Y si no les dejaban entrar?

'_Ahí viene Eric_ – dijo Nabyam.

Todos miraron escaleras arriba y vieron al castaño de ojos azules.

'Se supone que se ha cortado el pelo – aclaró Lily.

'Pues no se nota nada – Patrizia volvió a tumbarse en su toalla.

'Ya – Tinny volvió a mirar sus cartas y frunció el ceño.

Eric no se acercó a ellos, se quedó sentado junto con el grupo de los de tres años más que ellas y les miraba de lejos con cara de asco.

'¿Será su cara? – preguntó Nat por lo bajo a la Gryffindor que no jugaba.

Lily miró al chico y él le devolvió la mirada sin cambiar la cara.

'Seguramente, no puede estar en perpetuo mal humor – contestó la pelirroja.

A eso de las 18.30 el sol fue perdiendo su fuerza y Patrizia comenzó a participar más en la conversación y dejó de tomar el sol.

'¿Creéis que Lockhart me ha escrito? ¿Qué habrá una lechuza que me espera?

'Lo dudo – dijo Tinny.

Todas las veces que habían jugado a las cartas habían ganado Nat y Andy, así que estaba un poco mosqueada por tener tanta mala suerte en las cartas.

'Tengo hambre – dijo Nat - ¿volvemos para casa?

Lily le hizo un gesto con la mano estaba acabando de quedar con Arnaud.

'_De 10.30 a 11 quedamos enfrente de la estación de los trenes_ – seguía diciendo el delgadito.

'_¿Y si llegamos a y media y vosotros a en punto? ¿Media hora de espera por nada?_ – quiso saber Patrizia.

'Es que entre que llegamos, nos duchamos, cenamos y eso, no os podemos decir con seguridad la hora – se disculpó Arnaud.

'_¿Llevamos los DNI's?_ – Lily miró a Nabyam que era el más cercano.

'_Yo que vosotras no, pero hacer lo que creáis conveniente _– contestó el negro.

'_Pues… nosotras nos iremos_ – dijo Patrizia recogiendo su toalla.

'_Nos vamos_ – corrigió Lily.

'Lo que sea.

Los ocho se dieron dos besos y dijeron adiós a los amigos de sus cuatro amigos, ellos les sonrieron y todas comenzaron a cuchichear nerviosas y emocionadas.

'¿Qué me pongo? – quiso saber la italiana.

'¿Y yo? – dijeron a la vez Nat y Lily.

'A ver, que nos vamos de fiesta, no os preocupéis vuestros cajones están llenos de ese tipo de ropa – finalizó la buena de Tinny.

'Oye… - comenzó la Ravenclaw - ¿os habéis dado cuenta de cómo mira Arnaud a Tinny?

'¡Sí! – dijo Nat – habla con Lily mirando a Tinny, es una pasada.

'¡Qué va! – negó la tímida.

'Ui que no… - Lily sonrió con perversidad - ¿qué te parece Arnaud?

Nat y Patrizia se miraron, sabían cómo era Lily y si había una mínica, minimísima posibilidad de que a Tinny aquel francés le gustara tan sólo un poquito iba a hacer lo posible para que se liaran.

La pobre Tinny todavía no había salido con nadie, nadie la había besado y ella no se sentía mal por ello, sabía que era algo que tenía que pasar antes o después, y tenía miedo de que Lily hiciera que ese antes se acercara a velocidad vertiginosa.

Sólo era tímida y creía en eso de que había que darle tiempo al tiempo.

'Bueno… ¿qué te parece? – volvió a repetir la pelirroja.

'Ai no sé, dejarme en paz – Tinny miró sus chancletas y las otras tres se sonrieron.

'¿Hoy vais a beber? – Lily miró a las otras dos, tenía bastante claro que Tinny además de no ser una aficionada al alcohol si de por medio estaba el hecho de que si estaba un poco borracha ella iba a complicarle más la vida, la Gryffindor iba a evitar beber.

'¡Por supuesto! – contestaron la italiana y Nat.

Cuando llegaron a casa Lily fue la primera en ir a la ducha, la siguió Patrizia que quería que se le secara el pelo para que la pelirroja pudiera planchárselo para estar guapísima cuando fueran a la discoteca.

'Bueno Tinny… Arnaud a mí me parece que es monísimo, es un encanto de chico y está buenillo… - Nat picaba a Tinny que puso los ojos en blanco.

'Sí es majo – dijo cerrando la puerta del baño.

Lily que estaba esperando a que la plancha se calentara para Patrizia, abrió la puerta del baño que no tenía pestillo y dijo:

'Venga Tinny – puso cara de seria – sólo dinos qué te parece, sólo eso.

'Es guapito, pero… - frunció un poco la nariz buscando las palabras adecuadas.

'Suficiente – Patrizia que se había colocado junto a Lily cerró la puerta.

Cuando oyeron que el agua de la ducha corría, las tres se miraron las unas a las otras seriamente.

'Sé que Tinny siempre reacciona así ante los chicos – comenzó Patrizia.

'Pero… ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que no ha dicho en ningún momento que "no"? – preguntó Lily.

'¿No ha utilizado la palabra NO?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

'¡Eso es un gran paso! – Nat dio un par de saltitos emocionada.

'Tampoco ha dicho que sí – la italiana cruzó los brazos.

'¡Cállate! – chinchó Lily – esto se arregla con un par de palabras mágicas.

Nat y Patrizia miraron a su amiga con la ceja alzada.

'No me refiero a utilizar la varita, simplemente a que hablaré con Arnaud y lo arreglaré – las otras dos relajaron los gestos de sus caras – pero que Tinny no se entere de nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Once menos cuarto – dijo Nat cuando llegaron a la estación de trenes donde habían quedado con los chicos.

'¿Voy bien? – Patrizia había repetido la misma pregunta unas ocho veces en los últimos diez minutos.

Llevaba unas botas y unos pantalones pirata. Lily iba en vestido, Nat iba con ropa que Dan, un amigo de las chicas le había traído de Grecia y Tinny iba con unos pantalones prietos y una camiseta negra nueva.

'Seguro que llegan tarde – Lily miró la hora.

'Y se supone que son los chicos los que tienen que esperar y no al revés – Patrizia se sentó en un banco.

'No hemos ido a lo del gas – soltó Tinny tímidamente.

Ella también se daba cuenta de que lo repetía demasiadas veces.

'Mañana si quieres vamos… - Lily sonrió, entendiendo a lo que se refería Tinny, no era fácil cocinar a base de microondas.

'Pero… es que ya, para lo que queda… ¿para qué vamos a ir? – dijo Patrizia.

'Además, así ha sido más divertido – Nat sonrió.

'Ahí vienen – dijo la pelirroja.

Iban en dos motocicletas, de lo más cutre que las chicas habían visto, pero tenía gracia que unos chicos que iban de "malotes y conquistadores" fueran en eso.

Todos llevaban un casco bajo el brazo y los cuatro cascos eran de color negro. Eric iba en cabeza, parecía muy enfadado se acercó a Patrizia y por un momento todas pensaron que iba a darle un tortazo pero se agachó y le dio dos besos. Todas comenzaron a reír.

'¡Qué susto!

'¡Pensaba que te iba a reventar la cabeza!

'¡Qué cara de mala leche!

'¡Qué miedo, dios mío!

'_¿Qué pasa?_ – preguntó Eric cuando llegó a la altura de Lily, la traductora.

'_Es que parecías como muy enfadado, pensábamos que ibas a pegar a Patrizia_.

Andy, Nabyam y Arnaud fueron los siguientes en saludar con dos besos a las chicas.

'_Bueno tenemos un problema_ – explicó Arnaud – _hay dos de vosotras que van a ir en moto y otras dos andando con dos de nosotros._

'_¿Quién viene en moto?_ – Andy agarró su casco con fuerza, dando por hecho que él iba a ser uno de los conductores.

'_Yo mismo_ – dijo Eric.

Lily tradujo y Arnaud las miró.

'Tú y yo nos podemos ir juntas – dijo Patrizia mirando a la traductora – cada una que traduzca en un grupo de cuatro.

'Pues yo voy en moto – Lily le cogió el casco a Nabyam - ¿Te vienes con nosotros Tinny?

Tinny no decía nada, miraba a Nat que estaba sonriendo a Lily desde el banco donde seguía sentada. La castaña rezaba para que Lily leyera en su pensamiento que quería ir en moto sin decirlo, así que cuando Tinny dijo que prefería ir a pie, Nat sonrió ampliamente.

Los dos grupos se separaron.

'_Os esperamos en el camping_ – dijo Eric.

'Móntate tú con Eric – dijo Nat.

'Eso pensaba hacer – Lily no tenía ninguna intención de quitarle el novio a Nat.

'Ya pero que te montes primero con Eric, así parece como que no me queda más alternativas que subirme con Andy

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

'Hay que ver…

Se acercó a Eric y sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en la motocicleta.

Nat se subió detrás de Andy muy feliz, no podía parar de sonreír. Andy y Nat iban delante de Eric y Lily y cuando pasaron cerca de los otros cuatro que iban a pie las chicas se saludaron.

'¡Os queda fatal el casco! – oyeron que gritaba Patrizia.

Nat se giró y le mostró su dedo central.

Lily no se daría cuenta hasta horas después pero aquel fue uno de los mejores momentos de sus vacaciones, estar allí con Eric, aquella mirada, esos ojos, sería la única en ver lo que el resto no veía, o quizá lo que el francés sólo le transmitía a ella.

De la nada, o quizá de algún escondido lugar de su mente salió una pequeña atracción por Eric, aquel chico con pinta de borde y de misterioso. Se agarró más fuerte a su cintura y sonrió para sus adentros. Se hizo la loca y dio un pequeño grito cuando el francés se saltó un semáforo y aprovechó para acercarse más a él, luego cuando el chico frenó sus cascos chocaron y Lily se sintió idiota así que volvió a alejarse por miedo a que volviera a pasar.

'_Por allí se va a nuestro camping_ – Eric le señaló la carretera que tenían a su izquierda pero siguió a Andy que iba todo recto.

'_¿A dónde vamos?_

'_A la playa._

Eric era un seco. Y por algún oscuro motivo del destino a Lily aquello le encantaba.

Nat se estaba quitando el casco cuando Lily y Eric llegaron.

'_Algún día tendrás un accidente_ – le regañó Andy a Eric por haberse comido el semáforo en rojo.

Eric sonrió mirando a su amigo pero no digo un "Lo mismo digo" que habría dicho cualquier otra persona.

Se quedaron en el parking que estaba detrás de la playa, o delante según se mire.

'_Tenemos vodka_ – dijo Andy mirando a Lily.

'_Yo no quiero, gracias. Sigo teniendo el estómago revuelto de ayer_ – la pelirroja se sujetó la tripa por miedo a que la simple mención a alcohol alterara su fragilidad.

Andy indicó lo mismo a Nat con un gesto.

'¿Vodka con qué?

'Zumo de manzana o red bull – tradujo Lily.

'Zumo, que nunca he probado.

Eric, Nat y Andy se sentaron en el bordillo de piedra que separaba la playa del parking, Lily se puso enfrente de los tres mirándolos beber mientras su estómago hacía ruiditos raros.

'_Bueno, tú eres la reina de la noche, ¿qué quieres hacer?_ – preguntó Andy mirando a la pelirroja.

'_Me da igual. ¿Cuánto tardarán éstos en llegar? _

'_Una media hora más o menos_ – Eric la miró a los ojos.

El castaño siempre miraba directamente, sin sonreír, sin apartar la mirada.

Pero decía tanto, más que el charlatán de Nabyam, más que el amigable Arnaud. Más tarde Lily descubrió que aquellos ojos azules sólo hablaban con ella, pero le dio igual, le hizo sentirse más especial.

'_Cuando vengan los que faltan, os enseñamos nuestro camping, y luego ya alrededor de las 12 o la 1 vamos hacia la discoteca. _

Andy se levantó para servirse más alcohol.

'_Para ir calentando el estómago_ – guiñó un ojo a Lily.

'_Al mío hoy le gusta el frío._

'Eric tiene los ojos azules – dijo Nat mirando a su derecha al callado chico.

'_¿Y te parecen bonitos?_ – preguntó Andy cuando Lily tradujo.

Nat miró a Eric y sonrió.

'Sí – alzó los hombros dando a entender que eran bonitos pero nada del otro mundo.

'_Joder tío, cómo odio que digan eso._

Nat se sonrojó y defendiéndose y mirando a Andy dijo:

'¡Si ha sido él quien me ha preguntado!

Andy levantó las manos haciéndose el inocente. Eric seguía con el ceño fruncido mirando a Lily.

'_¿Volvemos a ver si nos encontramos con éstos en el camino?_

El ligón parisino le hizo un gesto a Nat con la cabeza para que se subiera a la moto. Lily se dio la vuelta y cogió el casco que había llevado antes. Eric tiró las bebidas que quedaban de los tres y guardó los vasos.

'_Vamos._

Lily aprovechó para agarrarse de la cintura sin que él pudiera decirle algo, y acercó su cintura a la de él mordiéndose el labio inferior por ser tan atrevida. Esto quedaba entre ella y Alá.

Al minuto se encontraron con los otros cuatro, cuando Nat se bajó de la moto comenzó a toser y Arnaud rápido y veloz detectando que algo pasaba a una de sus cuatro inglesas se acercó para ver qué pasaba.

'Agua – consiguió articular Nat.

Arnaud hizo que Andy se levantara del asiento y cogió una botella para darle agua a Nat.

La bruja se secó las lágrimas.

'No podía hablar – les dijo a sus amigas – se me había quedado la garganta seca de repente, quizá sea el viento en la moto o algo.

'¿Qué con Nabyam y Arnaud? – le preguntó Lily a Patrizia.

'Ha sido divertido tener que hablar medio con gestos y tal… - la italiana alzó los hombros sonriendo – me desenvuelvo como puedo.

'¿Y Tinny y Arnaud? ¿Ha habido feeling?

'Bueno… él no dejaba de preguntarle cosas a lo que ella me miraba para que yo tradujera, lo que perdía su magia.

'_¿Venís?_ – dijo el delgadito Arnaud _– os enseñamos el camping._

Eric y Andy fueron en moto y los otros fueron andando los pocos metros que había. Lily y Patrizia acorralaron a Arnaud, y Nabyam se juntó a la conversación de Tinny y Nat.

'_¿Te gusta Tinny?_ – preguntó directamente la pelirroja.

'_Sí_ – contestó rápidamente Arnaud.

Nunca jamás las chicas oyeron a alguien contestar tan deprisa a una pregunta. No había llegado la espera ni al segundo. El parisino sonreía y Lily no queriendo liarla tanto fue reduciendo velocidad en su misión de Cupido.

'_Todavía no hemos hablado con ella en serio, pero yo creo que sí que le gustaría liarse contigo._

Que hay que diferenciar "le gustaría besarte" a "le gustas". Lily habló con soltura pero eligió las palabras adecuadas, para que no hubiera ninguna confusión.

Los ojos de Arnaud brillaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Los ocho se sentaron en una mesa de madera que estaba frente a la tienda de los chicos y esta vez fue Nabyam quien les ofreció algo para beber.

'A mí no me ha gustado nada – dijo rápidamente Nat a sus amigas para que ninguna bebiera de ese veneno al que llaman "vodka con zumo de manzana".

Eric, Andy y Nabyam tenían un baso cada uno en su mano.

'_¿Tú no bebes?_ – preguntó Lily a Arnaud.

'_Yo fumo, ¿no te parece suficiente? _

'_Beber es mejor_ – Lily le guiñó un ojo _– fumar sabe mal y no te aporta lo que el alcohol._

'_¿Una buena vomitona?_

Arnaud arqueó las cejas, pinchando a la pelirroja que entrecerró los ojos.

'_Eso ha sido un golpe bajo… Y sabes que no me refería a eso…_

'_Ahí vienen éstos_ – Eric hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalando un gran grupo de chicos.

La primera en reconocerlos fue Nat, que era la que mejor veía en la oscuridad, y es que ya eran las 00.30.

'Son los chicos que siempre tenemos detrás en la playa – dijo en un susurro a sus amigas – los que nos sacan unos tres años.

Lily y Patrizia por primera vez repararon en que los amigos de sus parisinos, que su vez también eran parisinos, estaban muy bien. Había un par que incluso podría decir que eran guapísimos. Pero ellas ya estaban servidas. Patrizia incluso triplemente servida, tenía a Gilderoy, a sus nuevos amigos y a los chicos de la playa.

'_¿Nos vamos a la discoteca?_ – preguntó Nabyam levantándose.

Las cuatro chicas se levantaron y sonrieron a los amigos de los parisinos.

'_¿A dónde vais con estas guapísimas? _– dijo un rubio muy moreno de mandíbula marcada.

'_A la discoteca de allí_ – Arnaud señaló con la mano el este - _¿os venís?_

'_Vamos _– dijo un chico pelirrojo – _si alguna de ellas quiere salir con nosotros._

Las cuatro chicas se miraron y aunque todas estaban comprometidas, o medio comprometidas, o enamoradas, o en camino a enamorarse de alguien quisieron gritarles que se vinieran con ellas a la discoteca.

'_¿Nadie?_ – el rubio puso morritos – _pues nada, nos quedaremos por aquí a tomar algo. ¿Todos vais a ir a la discoteca?_

'_Yo no_ – Lily se giró apenada al reconocer la voz de Eric.

'_Yo os alcanzo luego_ – Andy se volvió a sentar e invitó a sus amigos a tomar asiento.

Arnaud, Nabyam y las chicas se fueron. Lily que se llevaba genial que el delgadito se acercó y le dijo:

'_¿Cómo así no vienen los otros dos?_

'_A Eric no le gustan las discotecas y Andy vive el momento. Si quiere ir a la izquierda irá, aunque vaya solo. Si los otros no le hubieran propuesto el plan se habría venido, pero luego seguro que aparece. _

Llegaron a una bifurcación.

'_Todo recto la carretera llega hasta San Juan de Luz_ – explicó Arnaud.

A la izquierda había un puente y a su derecha la discoteca. Tendría unos dos o tres pisos y estaba decorado con luces de colores por los alrededores. La cola era monumental para entrar.

Lily no dejaba de temblar.

'_Relájate_ – le dijo Nabyam cogiéndola por los hombros y frotándola un poco.

Nat y Patrizia conversaban tranquilamente, lo que irritó un poco a la pelirroja que casi tenía ganas de devolver. Cruzó una mirada con Tinny y vio que la bruja también estaba algo nerviosa.

Sólo quedaba un grupo de jóvenes delante de ellos para poder estar de frente a frente con el segurata, era un tipo grande y ancho, con el pelo rapado al cero y una barbilla.

'_Carnés_ – dijo mirando a los dos parisinos que pasaron primero. Los verificó a la luz para ver que no estaban falsificados y cuando les dio su visto bueno les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que pasaran y volvió a repetirles lo mismo a las chicas.

'_Es que verá, son inglesas y no tienen_ – se adelantó Arnaud.

_¿En Inglaterra no tienen, o qué?_

Lily se alteró muchísimo y comenzó a hablar.

'_Es que verá, nos los hemos dejado en el hotel_ – cuando vio que el hombre la miraba con una ceja alzada, dándose cuenta de que había hablado en francés comenzó a darle detalles innecesarios – _yo hablo francés por que mi madre es francesa, pero somos todas inglesas._

Asintió varias veces como si quisiera convencerle de aquello.

'_Decidme vuestras fechas de nacimiento._

Lily tradujo y Nat comenzó a decir su fecha de nacimiento lentamente, pensando en cómo se decía cada cosa.

'En inglés – dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a todos.

Nat y Patrizia dijeron su fecha de nacimiento perfectamente, con soltura, como si aquello fuera lo más normal de mundo. Lily tartamudeó un poco cuando cambió el año y Tinny mintió mejor de lo normal, y es que la más pequeña del grupo mentía fatal.

Y entraron.

Pagaron a la chica la entrada y dejaron allí sus bolsos.

Lily y Nat dieron grititos antes de entrar por la emoción. Pero fue todo un chasco cuando vieron que la discoteca estaba vacía y que hacía un frío de muerte. Todos sus jerséis estaban en los bolsos que habían dejado en la entrada.

'_A ver, está vacío por que es la una_ – explicó Arnaud – _¿bajamos abajo hasta que se anime esto un poco…?_

'Joder un poco… estos gabachos no saben lo que es el ritmo, ni ir de fiesta ni nada de nada – Patrizia negó con la cabeza – como ésto no se anime va a ser un robo todo ese dinero…

Como bien habían supuesto las chicas había tres pisos, el de arriba cerrado al público. El de abajo ponía música de los años 60, y en el jardín de fuera donde había mesitas con sillas y sillones blancos sólo llegaba la música de fondo, sin llegar a molestar. A fuera hacía calor y las chicas se alegraron de haber salido.

'_¿Por qué está tan frío dentro?_ – preguntó Patrizia.

'_Es el aire acondicionado _– dijo Nabyam_ – luego lo agradecerás._

Todos tomaron la consumición gratuita que tenían con la entrada. Cuando las chicas fueron a por sus bebidas, Lily se quedó sola con Arnaud y Nabyam. El primero en cuanto vio que las demás ya no podían oír nada comenzó su interrogatorio sobre Tinny.

'_¿Ya le habéis dicho algo?_

'_Sí…_

'_¿Y qué dice?_

'_No dice que no, y viniendo de Tinny eso es casi un sí, pero danos tiempo. Hay que convencerla…_

'_Hombre… yo tampoco quiero forzarla._

'_No es eso, simplemente hay que hacerle darse cuenta de lo bien que_ _estás _– la bruja enrojeció al escuchar lo que acababa de pronunciar.

Todo sea por el bien de Tinny. Arnaud era un tío genial y seguramente no volvería a encontrar a alguien así de simpático en el próximo año como mínimo. Los ingleses eran unos fríos metódicos. Nada como un buen francés para estrenar a su amiga en el tema de los besos.

Las tres inglesas volvieron con las cuatro copas y Nat entregó a Lily su vaso. Fue entonces cuando Lily le dio un golpe a Arnaud tratamdo de esconderse detrás de él al ver a los pesados que conocieron el martes, Damien y Olivier.

'_¿Les conocéis?_ – Nabyam miró a los chicos sonriendo.

'_Menos o más_ – masculló la italiana.

'_¿Preferís que vayamos para dentro?_ – ofreció el negro.

Tinny y Patrizia acabaron sus bebidas de un trago y tapándose el rostro y disimulando lo mejor que pudieron subieron al primer piso donde la música que sonaba era house. Los chicos tenían razón, el local se había llenado bastante y ya costaba un poco pasar por donde antes podrían haber dado saltos de lo vacío que estaba.

Nat y Lily procuraban dejar a Tinny fuera del círculo para que se pusiera a hablar con Arnaud, pero su plan no funcionaba. A los pocos minutos Nabyam desapareció con una chica a la que acababa de conocer.

Arnaud se quedó solo con las chicas, que planeaban medio agobiando a la pobre Tinny que se liara con el simpatiquísimo Arnaud.

Lo mejor de todo era que Tinny al contrario que las demás veces, no negaba nada, no soltaba las habituales "¡no me gusta!" o "¡dejadme en paz!" por lo cual las otras tres comenzaron a emocionarse.

'Me pica el ojo… - se quejó la tímida del grupo - ¿me acompañas al baño? – le susurró a Patrizia.

'¡No! ¡Pero Arnaud irá gustoso!

Nat empujó al francés junto a Tinny y Lily le dijo que le acompañara al baño y le guiñó un ojo.

'¡Si se lían hago un streaptease! – gritó Nat para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

'¡Yo… no sé lo que hago, pero…! – comenzó Lily cuando vio que Tinny volvía.

Patrizia le miró a los ojos a la recién llegada.

'¿Qué?

'¿Os habéis liado?

'¡Claro que no!

Fue confirmado por Arnaud que negó con la cabeza cuando Lily le preguntó.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y las chicas bailaban, la relación entre Tinny y Arnaud tenía sus altibajos, a veces bailaban muy cerca, muy agarrados, muy a punto de besarse hasta que la inglesa se alejaba poco a poco como disimulando y se iba al lugar en el que estaban sus amigas. Las tres bailaban justo debajo del aire acondicionado frío del que se habían quejado antes. La primera en caer rendida al apetecible sofá fue Lily. A los pocos minutos un chico se sentó a su lado.

'_¡Hola!_

Lily abrió un ojo y se sentó recta.

'_¡Hola!_

'_¿Estás sola?_

Tendría unos 22 años, tenía los ojos azules y pequeños, sonrisa jovial y parecía simpático.

'_No, mis amigas están ahí bailando. Pero yo ya me he cansado, así que me estoy tomando un descanso._

Patrizia se acercó a Lily y de un gesto de cabeza preguntó si todo estaba bien.

'Ningún problema – la pelirroja sonrió y se volvió hacia su interlocutor.

'_¿Hablas inglés?_

'_Soy inglesa._

Y ahí comenzó la interminable conversación en la que siempre tenía que explicar por qué hablaba francés y todo.

'_¿Sabes que eres guapísima?_

La bruja sonrió incómodamente. ¿A quién no le gusta que le piropeen? Lo que le molestaba a Lily era que no sabía qué contestar, ni borracha de alcohol se habría liado con él, tenía 22 años y buscaba algo que Lily no iba a darle.

'_Me llamo Alain_ – le dijo él al oído.

Patrizia volvió a acercarse ya un poco enfurruñada viendo que aquel francés se estaba pasando con su amiga.

'Ven un momentito tía – la italiana agarró del brazo a la Gryffindor y alejándola un poco de Alain comenzó - ¿qué haces? ¡Si casi te dobla la edad!

'Tiene 23.

'¡23! ¡Podría ser un violador! ¡O un asesino en serie! Gracias a dios que no tienes bebida por que si no, te habría echado algo ahí fijo. Vete y dile que tienes novio.

'¡Pero si no me quiero liar con él! – protestó Lily.

'¿No? ¿Entonces por qué andas tonteando con él?

'Por que… no quiero bailar y es simpático.

'Ya claro, claro.

'¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Nat cuando se dio cuenta que estaba bailando sola.

'Ese tío quiere violar a Lily – Patrizia le señaló con la cabeza y le echó una mirada fulminante – Encima le habrás dicho que tienes 18.

'Claro… si no, puede que le diga al segurata que le hemos mentido.

Patrizia se cruzó de brazos y como una madre casada de discutir con su hija miró a su amiga y murmuró.

'Haz lo que quieras.

Lily volvió a sentarse.

'_¿Todo va bien? _

'_Sí, es que estamos intentado liar a una amiga_ – señaló a Tinny _– con el chico con el que baila y estábamos planeando la estrategia._

'_¿Tú tienes novio?_

A Lily inmediatamente le vino a la cabeza Eric, se sorprendió por el pensamiento que fue al instante cambiada por una imagen clarísima de Anthony…

'_Algo así…_

'_Normal… vosotras las inglesas no perdéis el tiempo._

La pelirroja prefirió no entender ese segundo sentido y se levantó.

'_Bueno, me vuelvo a unir por la pista de baile, ya nos veremos luego si_ _eso _– le dio dos besos al francés y puso a sus amigas al día.

'Ya te había dicho yo que era un cerdo.

'¿Alguna novedad entre Tinny y Arnaud?

Las dos negaron con la cabeza pero cuando las tres se giraron para ver qué estaban haciendo vieron que el lugar que ocupaban estaba vacío.

'¡Dios mío!

'¡HAN IDO A DAR UNA VUELTA! – gritaron las tres y comenzaron a dar saltos de alegría.

En ese instante pusieron una canción que llevaba sonando todo el verano y las chicas se volvieron locas bailándola, suponiendo que Tinny estaba disfrutando de su primer beso. Aunque Arnaud les sacara dos años, sabían que era un buen tío, no iba a intentar nada más.

Después del largo baile las tres se sentaron en los sofás y junto a Nat apareció Alain.

'_¿Eres inglesa, no?_

Lily le miró y suspiró. Loco por pillar. Nat no iba a caer, era demasiado obvio y eso le quitaba la gracia.

Unos pocos minutos después, apareció Tinny sola.

'¿Os habéis liado?

'¡No! – Tinny rió – hemos ido a dar una vuelta.

'¡Pues eso! ¿Qué ha fallado?

'Hemos estado hablando.

'¡Pero si no habláis el mismo idioma! – Nat se había levantado y miraba a Tinny como si estuviera loca.

'Es que nos hemos encontrado con una chica que hablaba inglés y hemos estado hablando con ella.

'¿Dónde has dejado a Arnaud? – quiso saber la italiana.

'Ha ido al baño.

En cuanto el chico llegó cogió a Lily por la cintura y se acercó mucho a ella.

'_Me está volviendo loco, pasa completamente de mí_ – le dijo al oído para que nadie lo oyera – _no le gusto. Voy a dejarlo y me voy a buscar a Nabyam, ¿de acuerdo?_

Parecía incómodo, molesto y herido. Lily pidió a sus amigas socorro con una mirada que no supieron interpretar.

'_¡Venga, Arnaud! ¡Que ya la tienes en el bote!_

El pobre hombre llevaba más de dos horas detrás de Tinny que le estaba dando largas.

'_Ella sí que quiere_ – mintió Lily – _pero ya sabes que es muy tímida. Sólo ha tenido un novio._

Y era verdad. Lo que pasaba era que Tinny y su novio nunca se habían besado.

'_¡Venga, lánzate! ¡Que seguro que te sigue!_

Arnaud se separó y sonrió a la pelirroja, le guiñó un ojo y se volvió a dirigir a Tinny que estaba tumbada en el sofá.

'¿Bajamos al piso de abajo? – Nat comenzaba a estar aburrida del pesado de Alain.

Y en ese instante todas presenciaron algo que jamás, pasara lo que pasara en sus vidas, olvidarían. En ocasiones son incluso capaces de pasarlo a cámara lenta para poder repetir cada secuencia y verla mejor. Arnaud se acercó lentamente a Tinny, apoyando su brazo sobre la parte de atrás del sofá en el que la bruja estaba sentada y acercó su cabeza a la de la inglesa. Y magia… fue un beso corto, quizá demasiado corto, pero a ese le siguieron otros. Las otras tres se miraron alucinadas, Lily contuvo dos lágrimas de emoción y las tres se abrazaron y se dieron la mano. Misión cumplida.

Cuando bajaron al piso de abajo fue Patrizia la que se sentó en un sofá rojo, como del siglo XVIII.

'Estoy muerta, de aquí no me muevo – sentenció la italiana.

'¡Joder! – Nat miró a su amiga picada – venir a la discoteca con vosotras para esto. Primero tú y ahora Patrizia…

'¡Venga! – Lily que se había sentado junto a la Ravenclaw para animarla a bailar, se levantó y cogió a Nat de las manos para empezar a bailar con ella.

Estuvieron cantando canciones que no conocían inventándose la letra y bailando como si les fuera la vida en ello, cuando tomaron un descanso de una canción para apoyarse contra la pared se acercó un chico guapísimo y le dijo algo a Nat. La inglesa alarmada se giró a su amiga y le dijo que no entendía nada.

'_Dile a tu amiga que es guapísima y deséales una feliz Navidad._

Lily frunció el ceño y él sonrió. La chica tradujo.

'_Un placer _– el guapísimo le tendió la mano a Lily y se la estrechó. Luego se acercó a Nat para darle dos besos y cuando ella sonrió por lo raro de la situación le dio un beso de película. De esos sin lengua pero en los que se besan exactamente en los labios durante tres o cuatro segundos.

Lily le dio un codazo a Patrizia que levantó la cabeza del suelo de mal humor y un gruñido.

'¿Qué pasa? – contestó con un tono desagradable.

'¡Qué fuerte! – dijeron las otras dos a la vez.

'Se ve que gusto en este país, tendremos que venir más a menudo – Nat sacó la lengua a su amiga y dio un saltito feliz - ¿estaba buenísimo o es mi imaginación?

'Lo estaba – afirmó Lily.

Finalmente, después de mucha persuasión hicieron que Patrizia se levantara y comenzaron a bailar.

'_¡Qué pasa morena!_

Nat se giró y vio a Alain que la miraba sonriente, lanzó una mirada de socorro a sus amigas y él se acercó más a ella para poder seguir hablando.

Pocos minutos después aparecieron Arnaud y Tinny, esta última sonriendo.

'Luego seguro que nos dice, que bien sin más, que no ha sido para tanto – le susurró Lily a Patrizia que asintió sonriendo.

'¿Qué tal, pequeña?

'Bien. ¿Y Nat?

'Ahí hablando con ese tío.

'_¿La está molestando?_ – preguntó Arnaud viendo la cara que tenía Nat.

'_Puede, pero no parece querer dejarla en paz. _

'_¿Voy a ayudarla?_ – Arnaud pidió permiso a las chicas.

Las tres se miraron, no muy seguras de lo que iba a hacer. Tinny asintió y fue suficiente señal para que Arnaud se acercara a Nat y pasándole la mano por la cintura suavemente le dio un beso en el cuello.

Aunque Nat midiera su buen 1.80, Arnaud también era de su altura, cosa que Alain no era.

'_Nos están esperando, ¿vienes?_

La inglesa abrió mucho los ojos no sabiendo qué era todo aquello, pero cuando vio que Lily y Patrizia no paraban de reír, le dio dos besos a Alain y huyó de aquel acosador.

'Son las 4.30 – dijo Patrizia mirando su reloj, puso morritos y miró a sus amigas - ¿podemos ir yendo para casa?

'¡Venga, vamos! – Lily se sacudió un poco – yo también comienzo a estar cansada.

'_Os acompaño_ – Arnaud cogió a Tinny se la mano.

'_¿Y Nabyam?_ – preguntó Nat.

'_Luego vuelvo, le busco y volvemos._

Andy y Eric no habían aparecido de toda la noche, Eric sabían que no iba a ir pero Andy…

'_Mañana le ves_ – dijo Lily cogiendo a Nat de la mano.

Cuando llegaron al final de la calle oyeron un grito y vieron a Alain con otros dos amigos.

'_¿Nos lleváis en coche?_ – preguntó cuando se acercaron.

Patrizia que cuando tenía sueño era lo más desagradable e irascible que podías encontrar miró de arriba abajo al rubito y dijo.

'_Tenemos un coche mágico invisible. Aquí estamos subidos todos_ – señaló que ella estaba conduciendo - _¿eres tonto? _

Se puso las manos en las caderas y los tres franceses sonrieron incómodos.

'Esto hombre parece gilipollas, ve que vamos andando y nos pregunta a ver si podemos llevarle en coche… - masculló.

Cogieron a Arnaud y éste les dijo que no tenían coche, que vivían cerca y no lo necesitaban.

'_Pues nada señoritas, un placer haberlas conocido, ya nos veremos._

'O no – dijo todo el grupo en un susurro.

'_¿Mañana cómo quedamos?_ – Lily se puso junto a Arnaud y Tinny para poder hablar de qué iban a hacer al día siguiente.

'_Depende del día que haga… dame tu dirección y mañana vamos y hablamos, nos pasamos a eso de las 2.30, 3… ¿te parece? _

'_Genial._

La Gryffindor dio la dirección del apartamento y Arnaud se la guardó en un bolsillo.

Cuando ya llegaron casi a la calle mayor de San Juan de Luz, comenzó a lloviznar.

'_Yo me vuelvo ya_ – dijo el francés.

Tinny se giró para despedirse de él y las otras tres se quedaron mirando a la pareja.

'_Vamos a apartarnos un poco…_ - Arnaud sonrió a las tres cotillas que les miraban y se fue detrás de un árbol – _no la vaciléis mucho esta noche. ¡Hasta mañana!_

Cuando vieron que ya estaba a suficiente distancia todas se abalanzaron a donde Tinny.

'¿Qué tal besa?

'¿Te ha sobado?

'¿Dónde habéis estado?

Tinny las miró frunciendo el ceño.

'No sé, sin más.

Lily y Patrizia comenzaron a reír.

'¡Cómo sabía que ibas a contestar eso!

'A ver, es que sin más, bien, no sé, no tengo con qué comparar. Y hemos estado en la discoteca bailando un poco, sin más.

'Eres la Miss del sin más no sé… - Nat negaba con la cabeza - ¡danos detalles!

'¡Que no sé!

'No conseguiremos sacarle mucho…

'¡Qué leyenda de noche!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Y ahora, quién os cae mejor de los 4?

A mayoría ganaba Arnaud, pero ahora que les conocéis un poco más, quizá alguno os haga más gracia… por cierto, he estado pensando… que quizá querríais ver fotos suyas, no os las voy a enviar por que me sentiría como culpable, pero podríais tropezar con el fotolog de uno de ellos por casulidad y con mis instrucciones… ya me diréis qué os parece la idea.

Creo que esto es todo, no sé cuándo será la próxima vez que publique pero no tardaré tanto como esta…

Un besazo de tuti gruti para todas! (y todos por si hay algún lector hombre, cosa que dudo)


	6. Sábado

¡Feliz fin de semana!

Había prometido a una amiga que iba a publicar este finde y aquí estoy apurando, antes de meterme a la cama escribiendo la introducción…

Mientras volvía a casa pensaba en lo que os tenía que decir. Lo de siempre, que la contestación a los reviews están en un review que me he dejado a mí misma, y que la cursiva es cuando se habla en francés.

No sé cuándo será la próxima vez que publique pero será el último capítulo: Domingo. Antes de publicarlo comenzaré con mi nueva historia: La vecina de al lado. Ya tengo más de medio capítulo escrito, pero no sé cuándo publicaré, si os pasáis dejarme un review…

Y creo que eso es todo… un besito de chocolate y dejarme un review que me hacen ilusión!!!

Sábado

Tinny alargó la mano, desperezándose, sacó una pierna fuera del colchón, y se encontró sonriendo, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior. Borró la sonrisa de la misma, a ella no le gustaba Arnaud, sí que había sido mono y atento, pero no quería que sus amigas se rieran ni se metieran con ella.

Miró a Nat de reojo que dormía a su lado, seguía profundamente dormida.

Asomó la cabeza para ver si Patrizia o Lily estaban con los ojos abiertos. Las dos estaban de lado y no podía ver nada. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras y se dirigió a la nevera para coger un yogurt.

Lily que se despertaba con el más mínimo ruido oyó el sonido de la bomba en el baño. Abrió un ojo, y vio todo el sol que se colaba a la estancia, aunque las cortinas estuviesen echadas. Eran las 12, y no le apetecía nada cocinar… podrían pedir comida en algún sitio o algo…

Se sentó en la cama y saludó con la mano a la castaña, para así no despertar a las otras dos.

'¿Vamos a la calle mayor a comprar algo de comida hecha?

'Sí, por que no se me ocurría nada que preparar para ser originales…

'Creo que hacen paellas y cosas así…

Se vistieron lo más en silencio que pudieron y salieron cogiendo dinero de la hucha común que habían puesto todas.

Patrizia se despertó pocos minutos más tarde y leyó la nota dejaba por Lily diciendo dónde estaban. Se sirvió un vaso de leche y unos cereales y puso música, era casi la 1, si Nat no se despertaba ya, se despertaría cuando las otras volvieran.

'¡Bájala! – oyó la italiana desde la litera la voz somnolienta de Nat - ¡pon más bajo! – insistió al ver que Patrizia no le hacía caso.

Al final acabó asomándose y vio que la Ravenclaw había salido al balcón y que no podía oírla o no quería hacerlo, una fuerte canción techno inundaba el pequeño apartamento, una de sus canciones preferidas, pero que en aquellos momentos no tenía ganas de que le perforara los tímpanos.

Acabó bajando por la pequeña escalera y cambiando de canción.

'¡Buenos días! – Patrizia entró en el estudio – hace muchísimo viento y unas horribles nubes van a acabar llegando aunque ahora mismo haga un solazo impresionante.

Nat gruñó como respuesta. Aquella lagarta había puesto la música alta adrede.

Por otro lado Lily y Tinny habían comprado un pollo, un pollo dorado y calentito que parecía muy apetitoso.

'_¡Chicas!_ – cuando se giraron las dos quisieron gritar y echar a correr: era Alain.

Fue Lily la que tuvo la idea, la solía utilizar con James, aunque con el jugador no sirviera para nada quizá con Alain que no era su futuro marido, funcionara.

'_¿Nos conocemos?_ – frunció el ceño y dio un codazo a su amiga para que le siguiera el juego.

'_Ayer nos conocimos en la discoteca Matari_ – Alain frunció el ceño.

'_¿Perdona?_ – Lily puso cara de confusión – _ayer estuvimos con unos amigos en un camping, no fuimos a ninguna discoteca._

Por suerte la calle mayor de San Juan de Luz estaba al lado de la playa, y aunque el lugar en el que estaban, no estaba cerca de donde iban a la playa se encontraron gracias a dios, (o a alá, como diría Lily) con los chicos que tenían tres años más que ellas y eran amigos de los parisinos, parisinos a su vez, pero esa es otra historia…

Lily llamó su atención y ellos se acercaron.

'_Ayer estuvimos con ellos._

'_¿Qué pasa aquí?_ – preguntó el moreno de ojos azules.

'_Éste tío dice que nos conoció ayer en la discoteca Matari, pero anoche estuvimos con vosotros en el camping._

El chico comprendió enseguida qué pasaba y asintió seriamente mirando a Alain.

'_Juraría que erais vosotras_ – decía el otro contrariado – _chicas_ – sonrió queriendo hacerse el simpático _– tenéis unas dobles en esta ciudad._

Se les acercó para darles dos besos pero Lily fue más rápida y tendió la mano.

'_Gracias_ – murmuraron las dos inglesas a los chicos.

'_¿Quién era?_ – quiso saber el pelirrojo.

'_Un idiota que conocimos ayer._

'_¿Qué tal os lo pasasteis?_

'_Fantásticamente _– Lily le sacó la lengua a Tinny que aunque no captaba todo, sí sabía más o menos de qué hablaban – _preguntadle a Arnaud a ver si ligó._

'_Ya, ya nos hemos enterado, hemos venido con ellos a San Juan de Luz, están en el puerto creo, si vais rápido seguro que les pilláis._

'¡_Gracias!_ – Lily cogió a su amiga por el brazo y las dos marcharon calle abajo.

Alrededor de las 2 de la tarde aparecieron Tinny y Lily con la comida y encontraron a Nat y a Patrizia tumbadas en el balcón tomando el sol.

'¡Traemos comida de verdad! – dijo Lily depositando el pollo sobre la mesa.

Las otras dos se volvieron y las miraron, se les iluminaron los ojos.

'¿Comida de verdad? ¿Hecha en una cocina de verdad?

Lily y Tinny asintieron y Patrizia y Nat chillaron de alegría y fueron a quitarle el papel que lo envolvía pero Lily les dio un tortazo a cada una en la mano.

'Poner la mesa y luego comeréis.

'Siempre igual de bestia – murmuraron las otras frotándose las manos.

'Por cierto, nos hemos encontrado con Arnaud y Andy – dijo Tinny – nos han invitado a ir con ellos en catamarán esta tarde, y hemos aceptado. ¿Os parece bien?

'¿Seguro que va a ir Andy?

'Sí – afirmaron las dos – van a ir los cuatro.

'Entonces de acuerdo.

Se acabaron comiendo todo, todo y todo y rebañaron el plato.

'¡Esto sí que es cocina de la buena!

Nat se tiró hacia atrás llena y se frotó la tripa.

'Friega tú Patrizia que no puedo ni levantarme.

'Dentro de un rato.

'Joe chicas, venga que luego nos apalancamos en la cama y en el sofá y no hay quien nos mueva – Tinny regañó a todas que se fueron levantando poco a poco.

'¿A qué hora hemos quedado?

'3.30 en el puerto de San Juan de Luz.

'¡¿QUÉ?! – Nat se levantó de un salto - ¡Tengo que depilarme bien los cuatro pelos que tengo sueltos y maquillarme un poco y pensar en qué bikini ponerme…! – cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño y la siguieron oyendo murmurar.

Las otras tres se pusieron el bikini y aunque Lily se miró en el espejo más que habitualmente, tampoco obligó a la loca de Nat a salir para ocupar ella el baño y ponerse estupenda.

A las 3.20 salieron de casa, Patrizia llevaba unos piratas y un niki de tirantes, Lily les había recomendado llevar algo de ropa además del bikini por que en el catamarán iba a hacer frío por el viento. Nat iba en unos shorts que como decía el nombre eran cortísimos y una camiseta de tirantes que le había quitado a Tinny. La tímida del grupo llevaba una camiseta ancha que Dan, un amigo del colegio, le había traído de Bélgica hacía un par de años y Lily llevaba unos pantalones de bañador de chico y una camiseta de manga corta.

Los cuatro las esperaban allí sonriendo y bromeando entre ellos.

'_¿Qué tal estaba la comida?_ – Arnaud les guiñó un ojo a Nat y a Patrizia mientras les daba dos besos.

'_Rica_ – Patrizia se frotó el estómago haciendo ver que le había gustado lo que había comido.

'_¿Cómo nos dividimos_? – preguntó Andy miró a Lily – _es que yo sé de navegación y Eric también pero Arnaud no tiene ni idea y Nabyam… yo no me fiaría de él _– le confesó guiñándole un ojo.

'_¿Alguna de vosotras tiene alguna idea?_ – preguntó Eric.

'_Yo hace unos años hice un cursillo_ – dijo Lily después de traducir Tinny dijo que ella también.

Eric montó el primero en el catamarán y Lily, Nat y Nabyam empujaron la embarcación hasta que llegó al mar, los otros cuatro hacían la misma operación a su lado. No había mucha gente en la pequeña playa del puerto. Una niña pequeña hacía castillos bajo la vigilancia de sus abuelos que estaban a su lado viendo cómo los jóvenes se las arreglaban con los catamaranes.

Los cuatro parisinos llevaban camisetas anchas y el mismo tipo de pantalones de traje de baño.

'_Poneos a los lados, no en medio_ – indicó Andy mirando a Arnaud y a Patrizia.

Los dos obedecieron aunque la italiana miro el centro del catamarán con pena, parecía un sitio tan bueno para tomar el sol…

Arnaud sacó el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de su pantalón antes de sentarse y ofreció a la italiana que negó sonriendo.

'_Ahora no fumes – _advirtió Andy_ – agarra eso y agáchate, cuando lleguemos a mar abierto, si todo va bien ya podrás relajarte._

Tinny era la que llevaba el timón, cosa que no hacía nada mal, de mientras miraba a Arnaud sonriendo. El parisino hacía caso a lo que Andy le ordenaba tan bien como podía.

En cambio en el otro barco el asunto era un caos y Nat y Nabyam estaban en la parte del medio, donde no debían de estar.

'¡Nat, ahí no hay que estar! – volvió a repetir Lily cuando el viento comenzó a coger fuerza y la pelirroja comenzó a darle miedo que volcaran.

'¡Es que en nada se va a ir el sol! – se quejó Nat.

Nabyam le guiñó un ojo y los dos siguieron en el mismo sitio sin inmutarse. Lily frunció el ceño y miró a Eric para que dijera algo, pero el parisino miraba el horizonte. Pasaron al lado de los otros cuatro y Lily les saludó.

'_Creo que vamos demasiado deprisa…_ - la Gryffindor volvió a mirar a Eric.

'_¿Y no te gusta la velocidad? _– el chico sonrió.

Y esa sonrisa es sólo para mí. Y sólo yo la he visto.

Era una tontería, pero se sintió especial, aquella conexión que había en su mirada la hacía temblar.

'_Lo tomaré como un sí_ – dijo cuando Lily no contestó – _tensa las velas._

La pelirroja sonrió tímidamente pero hizo caso.

'_Yo que vosotros no me pondría ahí _– advirtió Eric con una sonrisa perversa.

Nabyam le dio un codazo a Nat y los dos se pusieron a los lados.

'_¿Por qué a él le hacéis caso?_ – Lily frunció el ceño.

'_Por que él sé de lo que es capaz_ – contestó el negro.

En el otro catamarán…

'_¿Ahora puedo fumar?_ – Arnaud volvió a sacar el paquete de tabaco.

'_Todavía no – _Andy le miró exasperado_ - ¡Joder tío, espera un poco, no te vas a morir!_

'_Está comprobado que si un fumador tiene mono y no puede fumar, pierde minutos de vida._

Patrizia sonrió ante la conversación de los chicos y dejó de mirar al sol.

'Te vas a acabar quemando – dijo Tinny.

'Yo nunca me quemo – contestó la italiana – o hasta la fecha nunca lo he hecho.

'Cuidado con esa ola – avisó Tinny.

Patrizia miró la ola pero siguió con la cara hacia el sol, por desgracia la italiana no era ninguna loba de mar y cuando la ola llegó a su altura se desestabilizó y cayó al agua.

Andy comenzó a reír y Arnaud se giró preocupado, al hacerlo su preciado paquete de tabaco cayó al mar también.

'¡Toma ya! – dijo Patrizia que nadaba como un perrito, medio riéndose, medio asustada porque veía que su catamarán se alejaba - ¡Tinny, vuelve! – grito antes de tragar parte del mar.

Tinny dio un rápido movimiento y el catamarán fue en busca de la pobre italiana. Arnaud y Andy la cogieron por los sobacos y la sacaron del agua. La pusieron en medio para que se tranquilizara. Tenía toda la ropa mojada y el sol que podía calentarla había desaparecido bajo la nubes que había visto a lo lejos a la mañana y que parecían haber llegado a su destino.

'¡Lo mío es mala suerte! – gimoteó la Ravenclaw.

Por otro lado Nat veía que el catamarán de sus amigos era un punto lejano.

'Quizá habría que volver – dijo la castaña algo preocupada.

'¡Todavía no! – oyó que gritaba Lily que le había cogido gustillo a la velocidad.

'Pero va a empezar a llover… - continuó Nat, más para ella que para su amiga.

Y justo en ese preciso instante le cayó una gota sobre la nariz.

'_¡Vamos a volver que empieza a llover! _– declaró Eric – _ayúdame con esto._

Lily se giró y ayudó a parisino a cambiar de rumbo el catamarán, ella manejaba las velas y él, el timón.

Para cuando llegaron al puerto los otros ya habían llegado y se protegían de la lluvia aunque ésta fuera suave.

'_¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?_ – preguntó Arnaud.

'_A la princesa le gusta la velocidad_ – dijo Eric señalando a Lily.

Luego sonrió a la pelirroja y ésta tubo un escalofrío que disimuló bastante bien pero que no escapó de los ojos de Tinny.

Poco después se separaron de los parisinos y fue Nat la primera en abrir la boca.

'Nabyam me ha estado contando qué tal le fue con la chica con la que estuvo ayer…

'¿Y qué te ha dicho?

'Que siente mucho no haber estado más tiempo con nosotras, que espera que Arnaud nos haya cuidado bien – Nat le sacó la lengua a Tinny - ¿le has besado al llegar? – preguntó de pronto.

La castaña se puso muy roja.

'No, sin más…

'Ya empezamos – murmuró la italiana - ¿sin más qué?

'Nada, que nos liamos ayer y sin más.

'Te prohibimos decir sin más, explícate – ordenó Lily.

'A ver, pues ayer nos liamos y no hemos hablado de nada, así que… ¡yo que sé!

'¿Te refieres a que teníamos miedo de que se apartara si ibas a darle un beso?

Tinny alzó los hombros no queriendo contestar.

'¿Así que te gusta? – la pinchó Lily.

'Sin más, no sé.

Las otras tres se miraron.

'¿Y qué más te ha dicho Nabyam? – quiso saber Tinny.

'Me ha preguntado a ver qué quería hacer esta noche, y a ver con quién me llevaba mejor de ellos y quién me gustaba más y eso. No le he dicho que el que me pone es Andy, pero he dejado claro que él no.

'¿Se lo has dejado claro, claro o como que has evitado el tema? – preguntó Lily.

A Nat no se le daba nada bien enfrentarse a las situaciones, era de las que solía evitar hablar de temas serios y siempre huía de las largas explicaciones. Así que como toda respuesta para la pelirroja alzó los hombros.

'¡Vamos más rápido que vamos a acabar caladas! – dijo Nat echando a correr por el puente que les llevaba a su pequeño pueblo junto a San Juan de Luz.

'A mí con lo mojada que estoy me da igual… - Patrizia vio como sus amigas se alejaban corriendo y decidió apretar el paso para no quedarse muy atrás.

Eran las 7 cuando las chicas llegaron a casa, habían quedado con los franceses a las 10.30 en la estación de trenes.

'¡Me pido el baño! – gritó Patrizia empujando a Nat y a Lily para poder entrar.

'Te lo íbamos a dejar que no queremos que te nos acatarres – dijo Tinny – alguien tiene que ir a por la cena… - miró el dinero que quedaba y le dio el billete a Lily - ¿con esto vale?

'Y sobra – contestó la pelirroja.

'Ha llegado una lechuza para Patrizia.

Nat había estado tendiendo las toallas y entró con una carta en la mano.

'¡Vamos a leerla! – dijo Lily que era una cotilla.

'¡No seáis así! Esperad a que salga de la ducha – Tinny intentó quitarles la carta de las manos.

'¡Calla hombre! Si nos la va a leer igual, igual. Si no es de Lockhart no la leemos.

Pero la carta era de Lockhart y la pelirroja abrió la carta.

Tinny resopló.

¿Qué día vuelves?

Estoy deseando verte, te estaré esperando cual narciso a su reflejo.

Siempre tuyo,

Gilderoy

'Cada día me parece más gilipollas este hombre – sentenció Nat - ¡Patrizia! ¡Lockhart te ha escrito una carta!

La italiana salió precipitada del cuarto de baño a los pocos segundos.

'¿Qué dice?

'Que está deseando verte y echarte un polvo.

'No dice éso.

'Pero es lo que quiere decir… - Nat miró la carta con asco – no sé qué le veis a ese rubito de bote.

'Que es guapísimo – Patrizia parpadeó varias veces como hacen los dibujos animados.

'Es cierto que es guapo – dijo Lily – pero los hay mucho mejores…

'¿Como Potitos? – Nat pinchó donde dolía y sólo recibió el dedo corazón de Lily como respuesta.

'Bueno… mientras me ducho yo, ¿bajáis vosotras dos a comprar? – les preguntó Tinny a Lily y a Nat.

Las inglesas bajaron al pequeño supermercado que tenían debajo de casa.

'Me apetecen hamburguesas – Nat se dirigió hacia el final, inmediatamente vio a un lado que las hamburguesas podían ser cocinadas al microondas.

'Yo prefiero algo más sano…

Lily miró a su alrededor descartando todo lo que tenía que ser cocinado con sartén.

'¿Una tortilla de patata?

Nat frunció el morro.

'¿Cogemos dos hamburguesas y la tortilla? Así cada una come un poco de cada cosa.

'De acuerdo – el trato satisfizo a la castaña y sacó el dinero que se había guardado en el bolsillo para pagar. Cuando recordó que la única que dominaba el dinero era Lily se lo devolvió.

'¿Qué habéis cogido? – preguntó Patrizia que estaba secándose el pelo.

'Hamburguesa y tortilla – contestó Nat.

'¡Qué bien! ¡Un día sin pasta!

A las 9.30 cuando todas estaban duchadas y limpitas, Lily metió la tortilla en el microondas y mientras esperaban sacaron las cartas y pusieron música. Como ya habían puesto la mesa decidieron jugar en el sofá, así que Lily y Nat se sentaron en el sofá y Tinny y Patrizia en los dos sillones.

'¿Qué huele mal? – preguntó Nat al de dos rondas.

Todas fruncieron la nariz.

'Es verdad…

Tinny se levantó y señalando el microondas miró a sus amigas.

'Creo que viene de ahí.

'No fastidies – la otra cocinera se levantó y abrió la puerta del microondas cuando cortó la respiración.

Sacó la maloliente tortilla.

'Definitivamente es ésto.

'Quizá haya que meterla algún que otro minuto más – sugirió Nat.

Lily se deshizo de la bomba fétida y abrió la puerta, la ventana del baño y la puerta del balcón para que el pequeño estudio no oliera así.

'Igual no sabe como huele – dijo Lily.

'¡Si es que lo que no nos pase a nosotras! – se quejó Tinny – sin gas, sin comida decente…

'¿Pero has pasado hambre? – cortó Patrizia.

'No.

'Pues eso es lo importante – dijo Lily.

Cuando pocos minutos más tarde fue Tinny la valiente que sacó la tortilla del microondas Lily propuso echarle queso por encima.

'¡Cómo no! Algo del queso tenía que decir la Reina del Queso.

'¿Lo dudabas? – la pelirroja se hizo la sorprendida.

Cuando la tortilla no pintaba del todo mal la puso en el centro de la mesa.

'¿Quién va a ser la valiente? – dijo Nat volviendo a alejarse hacia el sofá.

'Que lo haga alguna cocinera – Patrizia se salió al balcón para poder respirar aire puro.

'Yo misma – Lily cogió un tenedor y partiendo la tortilla por un lado en el que abundaba el queso se lo metió a la boca, masticó un par de veces –sabe igual que huele.

Nat y Patrizia comenzaron a reír del asco y de la risa.

'Vamos a tirarla – dijo Lily cuando hubo tragado el trozo.

'¡Yo quiero probarla! – Tinny cogió su tenedor antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla.

'¡Loca de la vida!

'¿Pero en qué estás pensando?

'Que Alá te libre de malos sabores.

La castaña puso una mueca y tragó.

'¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Nat miró la tortilla con repugnancia.

'No podía irme de este país sin haber probado eso. Es una leyenda que no podía faltar.

'Lo que es una leyenda es que te lo hayas comida después de que Lily dijera que estaba malo – Patrizia negó con la cabeza sin entender a su amiga.

'¿Lo tiramos a la basura? – Nat se dirigió a la basura.

'¡Noooooooo! – gritó Patrizia como a cámara lenta – sácalo al balcón que si lo tiramos a la basura también olerá, en cambio en el balcón es más… como para que el vecindario comparta con nosotras el agradable olor de las tortillas del súper de abajo – se puso las manos en las caderas – no tienen vergüenza, timar así a unas extranjeras.

'Menos mal que Nat sugirió comprar hamburguesas – dijo Lily.

'Recemos para que no estén tan malas como la tortilla – Tinny cruzó los dedos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Tuvieron suerte y aquel medio trozo de hamburguesa para cada una les supo a gloria a las cuatro brujas.

'Jo… - Nat puso morritos – mañana nos vamos…

'Ya… - Lily imitó el gesto de su amiga – con lo que me he encariñado yo con los parisinos…

'Ya claro… sobre todo con Eric, ¿no? – preguntó Tinny.

Lily no contestó y comenzó a recoger la mesa.

'Pero es que tampoco quiero salir con él.

'Si claro, 24 horas es una relación la mar de duradera y formal. Y eso es lo máximo que podríais durar si os liarais ahora – dijo Nat.

'Ya pero… - la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior – prefiero irme de aquí sin haberle besado, que besarle y quedarme con ganas de más y que Eric se convierta en un "Anthony dos". ¿Estaríais dispuestas a sufrir eso?

'Sí – dijo Tinny.

Nadie dijo nada más y las otras tres se levantaron a ayudar recoger la mesa a su amiga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Le veo en 8 minutos – dijo Nat saltando para evitar los charcos.

'Si son puntuales – dijo Tinny mirando su reloj.

Las cuatro estaban cruzando el puente que separaba su pequeño pueblo con San Juan de Luz y con su estación de trenes.

'6 minutos – siguió contando la alta.

'¿Y si llegan tarde? – dijo Patrizia – ayer llegaron tarde, así que se te chafará el plan de la cuenta atrás.

'¡Déjala que haga lo que quiera! – defendió Lily a Nat, más que nada porque la pelirroja también hacía ese tipo de cosas raras.

Cuando a las 10.30 los chicos no llegaron todas miraron mal a Patrizia, cuando a menos veinte seguían sin aparecer Nat comenzó a entristecerse.

'¿Y si nos han dado plantón? – sugirió Tinny.

'Con lo pillado que está Arnaud por ti, lo dudo – negó Lily.

A menos diez las chicas comenzaron a impacientarse seriamente.

'¿Vamos a la playa a ver si están allí? – sugirió Patrizia.

En el preciso instante en el que Lily puso un pie fuera del soportal comenzó a chispear.

'Gafe… - murmuró Nat

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y miró al cielo, como echándole la bronca. Entonces oyeron a lo lejos el sonido de las motos.

'Quizá sean ellos – Tinny y Patrizia salieron de la carta de la estación para asomarse por el otro lado, cuando verificaron que eran los parisinos les hicieron un gesto con la mano a sus amigas y Nat y Lily se acercaron al que parecía ser el parking del recinto.

'20 segundos – dijo Nat guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Eric estaba de espaldas y Nabyam estaba apoyado en una moto mientras que Arnaud bajaba el volumen que salía de la radio que llevaban en el maletero.

No está – murmuró Lily girándose hacia su amiga y negando con la cabeza.

Pero Andy apareció de pronto, de detrás del edificio sonriente, a Nat le pareció un arcángel, con su chupa de cuero, su pelo rapado, su mirada de Don Juan y aquella sonrisa de conquistador. Su diente roto le daba un aire de chico misterioso que había acabado por convencer a Lily y a Tinny quien al principio le miraban con aire crítico.

'_Esto es Matari, sábado noche_ – dijo moviendo los brazos bailando.

'_Ayer nos diste plantón por cierto_ – comentó la traductora.

'_Es que verás_ – explicó Andy mientras se acercaba para dar dos besos a cada chica como había hecho el resto – _cuando fui a entrar el tío me dijo que no era momento y cuando volví por segunda vez la cola era larguísima, y sabía que iba a ver a mis chicas hoy._

Le sacó la lengua a Tinny.

La pobre bruja estaba un tanto incómoda, todas sus amigas actuaban con soltura y ella estaba junto a Arnaud intentando no imaginar en qué estaría pensando él, le miró de reojo mientras hacía que se desenredaba un nudo del pelo y vio que él la estaba mirando.

'_¿Qué plan tenéis para hoy?_ – preguntó Nabyam

'Pues está lloviendo… - Nat miraba a Andy sonriendo le había dado muchísima rabia no haber podido estar con él en el catamarán.

Lily se giró y preguntó a sus amigas.

'¿Y si vamos a nuestra casa? Les decimos que fumen en el balcón, y bebemos y hacemos un poco el tonto… de todas formas, nos vamos mañana…

'Bien – accedieron las otras tres.

'_¿Queréis veniros a nuestro hogar?_ – preguntó Patrizia.

Ellos se miraron y asintieron.

'_Ningún problema, pero primero tenemos que ir a comprar priba_ – dijo Andy – _alguna se queda con nosotras y cuando la compremos, nos señala dónde está el piso._

'_Yo _– dijo rápidamente Nat.

Eric miró a Lily, provocando otro escalofrío que la pelirroja no pudo disimular ni con un falso estornudo.

'_Yo también os acompaño._

'Ahora nos vemos – se despidieron Tinny y Patrizia.

Iban con Arnaud y Nabyam hacia casa y había dejado de llover cuando se propusieron cruzar el gran puente para ir a su apartamento.

Por otro lado Nat y Lily se subieron en las motos de los parisinos y se metieron por los callejones hacia el centro de la ciudad.

'_¿Aquí vais a comprar?_ – preguntó Lily quitándose el casco.

'_No te lo quites que te lo vas a volver a poner ya._

Los chicos habían ido a una bocatería.

'_¿Qué vais a beber?_

'_Vodka supongo_ – Eric se alzó de hombros.

Nat le sacó la lengua a su amiga y la pelirroja miró el suelo sabiendo que desde abajo nadie la iba a provocar.

'_Ya está_ – dijo Andy metiendo las bebidas en el maletero de su moto.

Tardaron tan poco que alcanzaron a los otros cuatro en la rotonda que les llevaba a su calle.

'_Oh, oh…_ - oyó Lily que Eric decía.

'_¿Qué pasa?_

'_Levanta las piernas._

Hizo lo que le mandaban y Eric comenzó a frenar.

'_Nos hemos quedado sin gasolina_ – el parisino se quitó el casco algo mosqueado.

'_¿Qué pasa?_ – Andy pasó a su lado y Nat le indicó dónde podía aparcarse señalándose un lugar de carga y descarga que utilizaban los camiones para acceder al pequeño supermercado.

Nabyam y Arnaud se acercaron a la moto y miraron el depósito.

'_¡Lo dije!_ – se quejó el delgadito _- ¡Lo avisé!_

Levantó las manos como no queriendo parecer culpable.

'_¡Pues a ver cómo volvemos!_

Lily tuvo una rápida imagen de los chicos durmiendo con ellas, pero sacudió la cabeza queriendo olvidarla.

'_Luego hablamos de eso_ – dijo Nabyam cogiendo a Eric por los hombros _– no te preocupes tío, no pasa nada…_

Eric le sonrió y dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el pecho.

'_Pero no pienso ser yo el que vaya a comprar la gasolina._

'_¡La has utilizado tú llevando a la princesa!_ – Nabyam señaló a Lily que se sintió incómoda.

'_¡O tú cuando me traías hasta aquí!_ – siguió Eric.

'Anda saca la llave – le dijo Lily a la italiana.

La encargada de las llaves abrió su bolso y la cuadrilla entró en el portal. Las chicas pusieron su dedo índice en sus labios indicando silencio. No estaban seguras de que hubiera vecinos a ese lado del edificio, pero más vale prevenir que curar.

'_¡Qué pasada! _– dijo Andy al entrar _- ¿y esto es para vosotras? ¡es genial! _

Los otros tres asintieron sonriendo.

Tinny sacó los vasos y las botellas de alcohol que les quedaban a ellas, que más bien pertenecían a Lily y Patrizia, ya que Nat había terminado con lo que le quedaba.

'A ver, hay cuatro sillas, las dos banquetas altas… y nos faltan dos más, sacaré taburetes – dijo Lily yendo en su busca.

Anduvo lenta, sirviendo a sus invitados y arrastrando los pies a la espera de que Eric se sentara. Salió al balcón y dejó el plato de la tortilla en el suelo y utilizó aquella banqueta para ella. Había calculado bien y el único sitio libre que quedaba era junto a Eric… no tenía más remedio, por que Alá así lo había querido de sentarse a su lado.

Alrededor de la una y después de proponer varios juegos en los que no había que hablar (la comunicación seguía siendo un problema) todos desistieron dando por imposible jugar mientras bebían.

'_Que cada uno beba a su ritmo y todos contentos_ – dijo Nabyam dándole un trago a su vaso.

'_¿Alguien sale a fumar fuera?_ – preguntó Arnaud que era el único que no bebía.

Andy se levantó y Nat aprovechó para mirarle el culo.

Los otros seis abandonaron la mesa y se sentaron en el sofá y en el sofá cama en el que dormían Lily y Patrizia.

Nabyam cogió la carta que Gilderoy le había escrito a la bruja y comenzó a leerla.

'_¿Así que tienes un novio por ahí, e?_

Patrizia asintió.

'_Es guapísimo _– dijo sonriendo.

'_Vamos a cambiar de música_ – dijo Eric levantándose de su butaca junto al sofá cama y frente al sofá.

Patrizia y Lily se quejaron pero el castaño no les hizo ni caso y puso de la música que Nabyam había traído.

'_Esto es house de la buena_ – dijo el negro moviendo la cabeza a la que el ritmo.

Andy y Arnaud entraron en el estudio y el Don Juan se sentó junto a Nat en el sofá cama y Arnaud junto a Tinny en el sofá que justo se levantó, o quiso levantarse para ir al baño.

Arnaud miró a Lily preocupado sin saber cómo manejar aquella situación.

'_¿Alguien más quiere algo?_ – Nabyam se sirvió otra copa de vodka.

'_Sí yo._

Nat le indicó qué quería y los dos salieron al balcón a hablar.

'_Venga, vamos a hacernos una foto_ – dijo el parisino sacando su cámara de fotos.

Después de casi diez fotos Nat comenzó a sospechar que Nabyam seguía queriendo algo con ella.

'¿Y en París salís mucho de fiesta?

'Pues sí, pero nosotros no salimos juntos de amistad. Somos amigos del instituto. Andy y yo sí que salimos juntos, pero Arnaud tiene sus amigos y Eric se mudó hace un año o así a otra parte de la ciudad y ya no le vemos.

'Nosotras vamos al mismo internado.

'¿Internado? No gustaría nada a mí.

'Pues a mí me encanta me parece más mi casa que mi propia casa… pero cuéntame qué hacéis cuando salís, que hemos cambiado de tema.

'Pues solemos ir en discotecas, o si salimos tranquilos, vamos a casa de un amigo a ver una peli, o al cine, o hacemos la fiesta a casa de algún amigo que tenga la casa vacía.

'¿Y cuánto cuesta la discoteca?

'El doble de lo que pagamos ayer, por eso para nosotros era casi gratis.

'A nosotras nos dolió muchísimo, ¡era un robo!

'Pero vosotras no trabajáis y nosotros sí…

'Ya… ¡es verdad! ¡Si no os hemos preguntado en qué trabajáis!

'Pues yo soy cocinero – dijo Nabyam orgulloso – Eric no tiene un trabajo fijo, depende… un poco de todo hace. Arnaud sigue estudiando para ser empresario y Andy está haciendo un módulo.

Nat asintió, las inglesas también tenían gustos muy distintos en lo que a su futuro se refería. Ella quería ser veterinaria, Lily periodista, Patrizia quería ganar la lotería y no trabajar y Tinny no sabía si trabajar en la música, ser profesora o medimaga. La pobre e indecisa Tinny…

'Voy a servirme un poco más – Nabyam señaló su vaso vacío y los dos entraron dentro.

Dentro Patrizia, Arnaud y Lily estaban sentados en el sofá y Andy y Tinny en el sofá cama, Eric no se había movido de su sillón.

'¿Estás huyendo de tu novio? – preguntó Nat a Tinny.

Cuando no querían que Nabyam que era el único que no hablaba mal inglés entendiera, hablaban muy rápido.

'No es mi novio – contestó la otra frunciendo el ceño.

'Pues aléjate del mío – Nat le sacó la lengua y se sentó al otro lado de Andy que puso los brazos en la espalda de cada una.

'_Sírveme otra ya que estás_ – Eric le pasó su vaso a Nabyam y llenó su vaso y el de su amigo.

Lily y Arnaud hablaban entre susurros y aunque Tinny no oía nada sabía que ella era el sujeto.

'_Me evita_ – decía el francés.

'_Pues sal al balcón y dile que vaya, no te va a decir que no._

'_¿Y si lo hace?_

'_No lo hará, es amiga mía y la conozco._

Arnaud salió al balcón y se fumó un cigarro, cuando ya se hubo calmado, llamó a Tinny. La castaña se levantó mirando al suelo.

'_No te va a comer, ¿e?_ – dijo Patrizia.

Tinny le hizo una mueca y cerró la puerta del balcón.

'_¿Hace mucho calor, no?_ – repitió Eric dándole un trago a su alcohol - _¿Tenéis hielo?_

Patrizia se levantó a mirar y sacó los 12 hielos que había.

'_El que quiera se sirve ya o luego no tiene_ – predijo.

Nabyam y Eric se lanzaron a por ellos, y al ver que nadie más quería se tranquilizaron y repartieron beneficios.

'Me está poniendo mala – dijo Nat cuando Andy se tumbó sobre su regazo.

'_¿Qué dice?_ – preguntaba el francés a Lily.

'¡Cállate que me dice que traduzca! – contestó la pelirroja.

'_Pero dime qué te dice _– exigió Andy.

'Es que se me están poniendo los pelos de punta.

Lily se puso las manos en las orejas para no seguir oyendo y Eric sonrió mirando la escena.

'_¡Traductora, te exijo que nos lo digas!_ – decía Andy.

Finalmente Lily acabó encerrándose en el baño mientras oía las risas del resto. Aprovechó para hacer menores y mirarse al espejo.

Cuando salió Tinny y Arnaud habían vuelto a entrar y Patrizia que estaba muerta de sueño había abierto su sofá cama y el de Lily, y Andy y ella se habían tumbado.

'_¡Esto sí que es una cama y no en los colchones en los que dormimos nosotros en el camping!_ – dijo Andy dándose vueltas en la cama.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, con sólo la música de fondo, cada cual quedándose más dormido, Lily miraba el panorama sonriendo, feliz de estar allí.

'Joder – dijo de pronto.

Sus tres amigas se giraron para mirarla, había sonado como un suspiro venido muy de dentro que hasta había sorprendido a la pelirroja. La causa era el calor que tenía Eric; lo que había provocado quitarse el jersey y con el jersey como casi siempre pasa, le camiseta también se había subido, mostrando un torso marcado y lleno de adorables músculos que volvían loca a la bruja.

Las otras tres inglesas comenzaron a reír y a vacilarla.

'¿Con qué no te gusta, e?

'¡Qué polvazo tienen algunos…!

'¡Lánzate mujer!

Lily se quedó rígida sin articular palabra, no creyéndose que aquella palabra y sobre todo la manera en la que la había dicho hubieran salido así de su boca.

'_¡Eh!_ – dijo de pronto Andy – _Mirar a Nabyam._

El negro se había quedado dormido de la manera más rara que las chicas habían visto jamás: tenía los dos puños cerrados apoyados sobre la mesa y sobre ellos su cabeza.

'¿Cómo puede dormir?

'¡Si tiene que ser incomodísimo!

'_Estará cansado…_

Todos se rieron pero ni con esas se despertó el cansado parisino.

'Empiezo a tener hambre… - dijo Lily repasando mentalmente qué había para comer.

'Yo también – dijo Tinny.

'¿Pero no queda comida, verdad?

'No…

Las dos se levantaron e inspeccionaron la nevera descubriendo un montón de yogures.

'Yo prefería algo salado – se quejó Lily.

'No sé, sin más, yo lo que hubiera.

'Sin más, sin más – repitieron Patrizia y Nat riéndose se su amiga.

Las dos se cogieron un yogur y se lo comieron sentadas en el sofá, felices de saciar su hambre.

'_Chist._

Lily se giró y vio a Arnaud en el balcón, haciéndole gestos de que se le acercara.

'Tinny – le dio un codazo a su amiga – tu novio quiere verte.

La castaña miró a Arnaud y dijo:

'Te quiere ver a ti y no es mi novio.

Lily se señaló a sí misma y Arnaud asintió, así que se levantó y salió al balcón.

'_¿Qué pasa?_

Arnaud cerró la puerta y se apartaron un poco para que desde dentro no les pudieran ver.

'_Es Tinny_ – dijo él apoyándose en la barandilla _– es que no sé qué hacer. ¿Estás segura de que le gusto?_

Lily se alegró de dominar el lenguaje para poder adornar lo que salía de la boca de Tinny con hermosos eufemismos.

'_Que sí le gustas, pero ella es siempre así. _

'_Es que estoy desconcertado, me acerco a ella y se levanta para sentarse en otro sitio. Voy a darle la mano y la aparta._

'_Lo hará sin querer, y cuando te has sentado a su lado… ella ha ido al baño… ha sido una coincidencia. Sí que le gustas… hazme caso._

Arnaud negaba con la cabeza sin entender muy bien qué era lo que Tinny quería de él.

'_Es que en París las chicas no son así._

'_Pero somos inglesas_ – Lily sonrió, orgullosa de ser de dónde era.

'_Ya… además es que no puedo hablarlo con ella porque no nos entendemos bien y me siento ridículo, por que igual todo es cosa mía y en realidad las inglesas sois así._

'_No_ – no podía dejar que eso pasara, las otras tres no eran como Tinny – _en general las inglesas somos muy abiertas… Tinny es la excepción. _

'_¿Y qué puedo hacer?_

'_Siéntate a su lado y cógele de la mano, sonríele, dale confianza o algo… vete paso a paso, que es Tinny y no ha salido con muchos chicos…_

Arnaud asintió preparando un plan. La puerta del balcón se abrió y entró Eric con el paquete de tabaco en la mano.

'_¿De qué habláis?_

'_De Tinny…_

'_¿Qué pasa?_

'_Que pasa bastante de Arnaud_ – explicó Lily.

'_¿Pero te gusta mucho?_ – preguntó Eric a su amigo.

'_Dios tío… ni te lo imaginas…_

Lily sonrió mirando a Arnaud. ¡Pero qué chico más majo! Entonces sintió la mirada de aquellos ojos azules. Odiaba que alguien la mirara fijamente, se sentía observada e incómoda.

'_Yo había salido…_ - Eric consiguió que Lily le mirara fijamente a los ojos _– para decirte que estoy enamorado de ti._


	7. Domingo

Y llega el último capítulo… y tarde, lo siento. Pero en nada tengo los exámenes finales y no paso mucho tiempo escribiendo. Muchísimas gracias a Synn y a Mery. M Potter por haber leído mi otra historia, que calculo que para antes de selectividad tendrá nuevo capítulo…

Los reviews están como siempre en otro review y he pensado que el 15 de mayo dejaré un review contestando vuestras dudas, si es que tenéis… si no, nada… Las letras en cursiva es francés y blablabla que siempre os repito lo mismo!! El capítulo es cortito pero espero que os guste.

Todo lo que pasa en este capi no es real. Pero eso ya os lo diré en los reviews a las que preguntéis. ¡Un besazo de chocolate!

Domingo

Patrizia se volvió a alejar un poco, a riesgo de caerse de la cama en la que estaba tumbada junto a Andy. Oía de fondo a Nat y a Tinny hablar, Nabyam seguía completamente dormido y Lily, Arnaud y Eric seguían fuera.

Notó cómo Andy se le acercaba un poco más. Ya no tenía escapatoria, si se iba más hacia la izquierda se iba a caer. Así que optó por abrir los ojos y encontrar a Andy demasiado cerca.

'_Me voy caer_ – dijo ella.

'_Pues acércate_ – el francés sonrió, con esa sonrisa de Don Juan que tenía.

No viendo otra alternativa posible Patrizia se incorporó y sentó, le hizo un gesto a Nat para que la mirara.

'Tu amor tiene hambre.

'¿Qué? – la castaña alzó las cejas sin entender nada.

'Que cambiemos de sitio y así te besará a ti, porque a mí sinceramente no me hace ninguna gracia.

'_¿Por qué huye Patrizia de mí?_

'_Me agobias_ – contestó la italiana.

A Nat le pareció demasiado descarado ocupar el sitio de Patrizia en la cama, así que se quedó mirando el espacio vacío deseando ocuparlo.

Afuera mientras tanto, el ambiente no era nada relajado. Arnaud seguía lamentándose que Tinny no diera señales, mientras que Lily miraba a Eric con la boca abierta. El francés acababa de declarársele. Tenía que contestar, pero no tenía respuesta posible. Hasta que pensó en Anthony y en James, y miró a Eric que la observaba con aquellos ojos azules esperando una contestación.

'_Tengo novio._

Arnaud bufó y miró a la pelirroja burlón.

'_Sí claro…_

'_¡Es verdad!_ – protestó Lily.

Eric alzó los hombros, un poco incómodo.

'_No hace falta que mientas si no quieres nada dímelo directamente, que no me importa._

'_¡Pero es verdad, tengo novio!_

'_¿Y cómo se llama?_

'_James_ – soltó Lily deseando haber dicho otro nombre – _es de mi colegio, vamos a la misma clase._

'_¿Y cuánto lleváis?_ – Arnaud miró a Lily sonriendo.

'_Casi 6 meses_ – mintió ella.

'_¿Y dónde está él?_ – Eric no se dio por vencido y se apoyó cómodamente en la barandilla.

'_De vacaciones en Irlanda._

'_Pues seguro que allí estará ligando como un campeón_ – prosiguió Eric.

Miró a Lily durante unos segundos sonriendo.

'_Es que eres mi tipo de chica, te lo juro, ese pelo, muy guapa, y eres la más encantadora de las cuatro._

'_Las demás no hablan francés_ – continuó Lily.

'_Tampoco me interesan._

La pelirroja miró a Arnaud que miraba a su amigo y a la inglesa divertido.

'_Sal conmigo…_ - continuó Eric – _vente a París, que trabajaré y te mantendré y vivirás como una reina. Y tendremos un hijo._

'_Dos igual mejor…_ - dijo irónica la Gryffindor.

'_Pues dos como quieras… _

Lily se estremeció por la mirada del francés. ¿Hablaba en serio?

'_Tío, dile que es verdad lo que digo, que soy de fiar…_

'_Empieza a hacer frío_ – soltó Arnaud queriendo huir pero asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

Lily sonrió mirando lo tierno y dulce que era Eric así que hizo un gesto para que se quedara hablando con ella.

Arnaud entró al estudio y le hizo un gesto a Andy.

'_Eric está loco._

Patrizia puso la antena al instante.

'_¿Le ha soltado todo?_ – contestó el Don Juan.

'_Todo y más…_ - Arnaud negaba con la cabeza – _está loco…_

'_¿Qué ha pasado? _– quiso saber la italiana.

Arnaud la miró evaluando si decírselo o no.

'_Eric está enamorado de Lily y se lo ha dicho, pero como ella tiene novio…_

Las tres chicas se miraron sin decir nada.

'_Cuando salga voy a ir a hablar con ella_ – sentenció Tinny muy seria – _ojo por ojo, diente por diente._

Arnaud ocupó el deseado sitio de Nat junto a Andy en la cama.

'_¿Ya tenéis algún plan para el año que viene? _– preguntó el deseo sexual de Nat.

'_Yo voy a Italia todos los veranos, a casa de mi padre._

'_Es que tenéis que venir a París, os va a encantar… con las discotecas que hay y el ambiente es increíble_ – dijo Andy.

'_¡Pero el otro día dijo Nabyam que las discotecas costaban el doble de lo que pagamos ayer! _– contestó Patrizia después de traducir.

'_Pues os lo paga él que gana un pastón como cocinero_ – los dos chicos sonrieron.

'_¿Vosotros qué haceréis, también trabajáis?_ – tradujo Patrizia a Nat – y a ver si para el año que viene aprendes francés y me dejas en paz – continuó la Ravenclaw bajito dirigiéndose a su amiga.

'_Pues yo el año que viene empiezo con mi último año de instituto_ – dijo Arnaud.

'_Nosotras también y tienes dos más que nosotras_ – Patrizia frunció el ceño.

'El sistema será diferente – aventuró Tinny.

'_Yo trabajo como camarero. Y Eric hace trabajillos aquí y allá, donde puede, pero nunca nada fijo._

Fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta del balcón y aparecieron Lily y Eric. Ella sonreía y él seguía tan serio como siempre pero su mirada era más simpática que habitualmente.

'_He pensado que voy a llevar a Nabyam al camping, luego volveré._

Lily que se había tirado en el sofá haciéndose un hueco entre Nat y Tinny y miró a Eric algo desesperada.

'¿Y si no vuelve? – le susurró a Tinny.

'Tiene que volver para que los otros tengan medio de transporte, recuerdo que una de las motos no tiene gasolina.

Las explicaciones de su amiga tranquilizaron a la preocupada Gryffindor.

'_Nabyam, tío…_ - Eric le dio golpecitos a su amigo que seguía durmiendo _– despierta, que te llevo al camping._

El negro se movió un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza y pareció desorientado durante unos instantes. Miró a las chicas, que le miraban divertido y se acercó para darles dos besos.

'_Algo he oído de París y el verano que viene… os espero allí, ¿e? Pero venís…_

Lily y Patrizia se asomaron al balcón con Arnaud para ver partir a los chicos. Eric se puso el casco y le tendió el otro a Nabyam que siguiendo un instinto dionisiaco corrió hasta el centro de la calle y abriendo los brazos y mirando al balcón comenzó a chillar a todo pulmón.

'¡NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! ¡NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Patrizia abrió la puerta del balcón y le hizo un gesto a Nat para que saliera con ellos. La castaña se asomó algo sonrojada y miró al francés.

'¡NAT I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU!

Lily y Patrizia comenzaron a reír disimuladamente para no ofender a Nabyam.

'_Tío, déjalo ya_… - Eric le cogió por el hombro y le llevó hacia el vehículo.

'I love you Nat! – seguía diciendo el negro de vez en cuando. Fue lo último que escucharon en la noche cuando les perdieron de vista en la rotonda.

'Vaya Natity, parece que has triunfado – le dijo cariñosamente Lily sacándole la lengua.

'¡Habló aquí! – Tinny que había permanecido callada todo el tiempo miró a la pelirroja algo insolentemente – La que has triunfado has sido tú… ¡y le has dicho que tienes novio! ¿Por qué le mientes? ¿Tienes miedo de un Anthony Dos?

Lily asintió, intimidada por ese pronto desconocida amiga suya.

'Tienes que vivir el momento, no lo vivas para recordarlo, vívelo y luego atente a las consecuencias pero por encima de todo trata de ser feliz y vete por los senderos que te guíen hacia ese sitio. No servirá de nada lamentarte, y tendrás un recuerdo, ese maravilloso recuerdo en el que pensar las frías noches de invierno en Hogwarts. ¿Qué me dices?

La pelirroja sonrió.

'Que cuando venga Eric puede que hable con él.

Las cuatro amigas se pusieron a reír y a saltar de alegría, pero lo hicieron bajito para que Arnaud y Andy no pensaran que eran anormales.

Todos se apalancaron en la cama (Nat se lanzó al sitio restante junto a Andy), y se sentaron Arnaud, Patrizia y Lily en el sofá y Tinny cogió el puesto de Eric: el sillón.

'_¿Habéis estado alguna vez enamorados?_ – preguntó Lily.

'Ya tardabas en hablar de amor – la chinchó Patrizia.

'_Pues yo…_ - Andy miró a su amigo alzando las cejas – _creo que no. Bueno, sin contar a mi ex vecina._

Lily le miró con interés, le encantaba oír a la gente hablar de su vida y de sus amores. Era como leer un libro en versión corta, además cogía ideas de la vida de la gente.

'_Antes yo vivía en otro barrio y había una chica que era guapísima. Alta como Nat, con los ojos de Patrizia, la sonrisa de Tinny y el pelo de Lily_ – sonrió a las chicas en plan conquistador – _pero me daba vergüenza hablar con ella, y además tendría como dos o tres años más que yo y no se iba a fijar en mí._

Nat le miró tiernamente. ¡Aquella vecina no sabía apreciar lo que tenía a su alcance!

De repente las tripas de Tinny rugieron interrumpiendo el silencio y la castaña miró a su alrededor esperando que nadie las hubiera oído pero topó con la mirada de Arnaud sonriéndola y supo que se había oído.

'¿Quieres que comamos nuestro primer desayuno? – preguntó Lily que también tenía hambre. Después de todo llevaba ya 7 horas despierta y sin comer.

Las dos se levantaron y cogieron un yogur, ofreciendo uno al resto. Los chicos y Patrizia declinaron la oferta pero Nat se levantó y cogió dos.

'Estoy en edad de crecer – contestó cuando sus amigas la miraron.

'A tu 1.80 y tus 17 años no creo que necesites crecer más… - Tinny negó con la cabeza.

'Si Alá así lo quiere… - dijo misteriosamente Lily.

Las otras dos bufaron.

'Yo quiero agua – Patrizia se levantó y abrió la nevera donde la botella que tenía que ser llenada después de cada comida para que siempre hubiera agua fría en la nevera yacía casi vacía - ¿quién ha sido? – se giró hacia sus amigas con mirada asesina - ¡os llevo repitiendo una semana que la llenéis después de cada comida!

Y las chicas llevaban toda la semana ignorando, aunque no adrede, lo que Patrizia chillaba sobre su pobre y vacía botella de agua.

Se volvieron a sentar en sus sitios con las tripas más llenas que antes y Patrizia con su botella en la nevera y la amenaza de que el resto no iba a poder beber si no la llenaba.

'¡Pero si nos vamos a ir por la mañana!

'¡Me da igual!

Nat se estiró en la cama y se juntó un poco a Andy "como quien no quiere la cosa".

'_Bueno Lily antes les hemos dicho a éstas que el año que viene os tenéis que venir a París para saber lo que es la fiesta de verdad, que la de aquí está bien… pero en París las discotecas son mejores._

'_¡Eh, pues es una idea estupenda! ¿Sabéis de hostales baratos?_

'_¡Pero qué hostales baratos y qué dices!_ – se exaltó Andy – _os venís a nuestra casa. Tú y Nat podéis venir a mi casa_ – le guiñó un ojo a la castaña que estaba a su lado _– y a casa de Arnaud pueden ir Patrizia y Tinny._

Lily habría preferido quedarse en casa de Arnaud con quien tenía más confianza y Tinny en casa de Andy, sabiendo que si iba a casa de Arnaud, él le iba a volver a preguntar si quería volver a salir con él e iba a ser incómodo. Y aunque no lo hiciera… prefería no quedarse en su casa. Pero como Patrizia y Lily eran las únicas que hablaban en francés, tenían que estar en casas separadas.

'_Así que el año que viene os venís, que yo quiero veros_ – Andy sonrió a las chicas y se tumbó en la cama.

'_¿Qué hora es?_

'_Casi las 6._

Las cuatro brujas dieron por seguro que los chicos se iban a quedar hasta la hora en la que ellas cogieran el autobús, que les llevaría al traslador más próximo.

La pequeña estancia quedó en silencio, mientras todos se quedaban medio dormidos o pensaban en sus cosas.

'El que me atrae no vuelve – dijo Lily no queriendo pronunciar el nombre de Eric para que no se dieran cuenta.

'Se habrá entretenido con cualquier cosa – la tranquilizó Tinny.

Pero como la pelirroja era una intranquila por naturaleza se dirigió a Arnaud para hacerle la misma pregunta.

'_No sé dónde se habrá metido, pero tiene que volver porque no tengo intención de volver andando._

Cuando sonaron las 6, Andy se incorporó en la cama y mirando a Nat dijo:

'_¿Te vienes a comprar el desayuno?_

Nat que por entonces captaba la esencia de lo que le decían asintió sonriente y dio un pequeño minisalto al levantarse de la cama de Patrizia y Lily.

'_Yo voy con vosotros_ – dijo Arnaud recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Nat - _¿te vienes?_ – preguntó dirigiéndose a Tinny.

La castaña alzó los hombros y Lily la empujó para que no le hiciera feo al pobre hombre que tan enamorado estaba de ella.

Dejaron a Lily a Patrizia, que no teniendo nada mejor que hacer que esperar unas suculentas napolitanas se pusieron a recoger el piso.

Tinny cogió un billete que Lily le indicó y cuando cerraron la puerta, la Ravenclaw algo harta de hacer todo manualmente suplicó a Lily por su varita.

'Sí… yo también estaba pensando que no me apetece nada hacer esto. Nos sentamos en el sofá y que la magia haga el resto.

Así que agarrando sus varitas y tumbadas en el sofá y en su cama recogieron la cocina, el cuarto de baño y todas las botellas de alcohol que habían utilizado.

Mientras tanto Tinny guiaba al resto del grupo hacia la panadería, que estaba a unos 5 minutos del céntrico pisito que habían alquilado. Arnaud le había dado la mano y ella sonrió, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al reaccionar a sí.

'_Tenemos que comprar pan para comer hoy_ – dijo.

'_¿Tenéis mucho camino de vuelta?_

Tinny se hizo la tonta, como que no había entendido lo que él había dicho, y negó alzando los hombros.

'_Mucho trayecto. Laaargo y cansaaaaado_ – alargó las palabras pensando que quizá así ella le comprendiera.

Pero Tinny repitió la misma estrategia y Arnaud se dio por vencido. Cuando llegaron a la panadería y se giraron para ver dónde estaban Nat y Andy descubrieron que ni Nat ni Andy estaban allí.

El francés resopló.

'_Muy típico de Andy_ – sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Tinny no entendió lo que dijo, así que sin contestarle entró en la panadería tras Arnaud. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta el parisino había pagado todo, incluso las 2 barras de pan que iba a ser su comida. Así que volviendo a sorprenderse a sí misma le plantó un beso en los labios. Admitámoslo, es una tontería. Pero hacerlo por primera vez, y dejarse llevar por los instintos, era algo a lo que Tinny no estaba acostumbrada; por eso mismo se sobresaltó cuando él la agarró por la cintura y la besó.

Tres calles más hacia el centro de pueblo Nat y Andy subían las escaleras que estaban junto a la iglesia a todo correr. Ella reía y él sonreía divertido. Llegaron a unos columpios y ella se sentó en el caballito que iba de adelante a atrás y él en el tobogán. Cuando Andy le había dicho a Nat si quería ir con él a comprar el pan ya tenía pensado hacer una escapadita, pero que Andy y Tinny les acompañaran sólo le había dejado una posibilidad: huir. Así que cuando les vio hablando cogió a Nat de la mano y echó a correr hacia la izquierda, su única vía de escape.

La inglesa habría querido preguntar por qué habían subido allí, pero no sabía decirlo en francés y al parecer Andy no le apetecía hablar. Estaba tumbado en el tobogán mirando hacia el este, por donde iba a empezar a amanecer.

'_Ven aquí, que te hago un hueco_ – dijo él señalando el tobogán para que Nat lo entendiera.

Ella se levantó y se tumbó a su lado, recostándose de lado y un poco apretujada. Andy miró la hora y volvió a mirar al este.

'_En 4 minutos voy a besarte._

Nat frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, para darle a entender que no había comprendido.

Tinny y Arnaud llegaron al piso y lo encontraron todo ordenado y limpio.

'_¡Qué máquinas sois!_ – dijo sorprendido.

Lily y Patrizia sonrieron, alzando los hombros.

'¿Y Nat? – quiso saber la italiana.

'Desapareció con Andy antes de llegar a la panadería.

'_¿Qué haber traído vosotros?_

'_Napolitanas, croissants y el pan_ – Arnaud dejó todo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Las tres chicas cogieron una napolitana y sacaron el litro de leche que les quedaba por acabar. Arnaud cogió un croissant y se sentó con las chicas en la mesa.

Nat se acurrucó más junto a Andy saboreando aquellas últimas horas, o quizá minutos…

'_Falta un minuto…_ - susurró él.

La bruja recordó la voz, no entendiendo ni entonces ni más tarde su significado. Pero siempre recordó aquella voz, dispuesta a hacer bromas, a ligar, a fantasear...

Andy se puso de lado y miró a Nat agarrándola por la barbilla. La Gryffindor respiró y cerró los ojos sonriendo, antes incluso de que sus labios se rozaran ella sintió unas extrañas mariposas, y justo cuando el primer rayo de sol apareció dos adolescentes tumbados sobre un tobogán bastante incómodo se besaron. Años después ninguno recordará lo incómoda que era la postura, ni el fresco de aquella mañana de agosto. El rostro y el nombre del otro comenzarán a borrarse pero seguirán recordando la sensación, de aquel beso que provocó mariposas, que iba a ser inolvidable, como la mayoría de los amores de verano.

Cuando media hora más tarde se oyó un claxon en la calle Nat y Andy habían vuelto al apartamento y ninguno de los dos había dicho nada más que: "dar una vuelta" cuando les habían preguntado dónde habían estado.

'_Es Eric_ – dijo Arnaud que había salido al balcón para ver quién era – _dice que bajemos._

Lily notó como se le cortaba la respiración. Tenía que hacer algo para impedir que se fueran. Nat y Tinny bajaron con los chicos después de que Patrizia y Lily les dieran un abrazo, pero por muy Gryffindor que fuera, la pelirroja no tuvo valor para bajar las escaleras corriendo y darle un beso, un abrazo o cualquier muestra de cariño que fuera más que una mirada.

Vio cómo Andy se montaba a la moto y Arnaud se subía tras él. Escuchó a las chicas subir al apartamento, pero no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de Eric que la observaban desde la calle. Oyó a Andy decir:

'_Mirad a nuestras chicas, ¡qué guapas son! Parecen ángeles._

'_¡El año que viene os queremos ver en París!_ – advirtió Arnaud.

'_No las volveremos a ver_ – vaticinó Andy lanzándole un beso a Nat – _pero me encantaría volver a hacerlo._

'_¡Nos vemos el verano que viene!_ – gritó Arnaud mientras la moto se ponía en marcha.

Eric y Lily no habían apartado la mirada el uno del otro, diciéndose todo sin mediar palabra. Cuando les perdieron de vista, Nat y Lily tenían los ojos en lágrimas mientras que Patrizia y Tinny se tumbaron en la cama y dieron las gracias porque sus invitados se hubieran marchado.

'¿Pero no os da pena?

'Sí, pero ya quería dormir – contestaba Patrizia cuando las sorprendidas Lily y Nat les preguntaban.

'Y yo ya me sentía incómoda tanto tiempo con Arnaud.

'¿Y bien Nat, algo que confesar? – Tinny se frotó las manos y guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

Patrizia repartió las varitas y recogieron todo mágicamente cuando Nat contó su historia. Dieron un beso al microondas y otro al salero, se despidieron de sus camas y del espejo del cuarto de baño ante el que tantas horas habían pasado. Prometieron volver otro año.

A las 9.30 estaban en la parada esperando al autobús que estaba a punto de llegar. Lily no dejaba de insultarse mentalmente por no haber salido a despedirse de Eric, por no haber gritado que James no era su novio, era el idiota del colegio que no dejaba de molestarla, que Anthony era agua pasado y que quería que Eric la hiciera soñar, quería volver a sentir la magia de una segunda versión de Anthony. Pero no había ocurrido. Aquello era la vida real y ella era la dueña de sus actos.

'A lo hecho, pecho – murmuró tratando de ser razonable.

Entonces llegó el autobús y Tinny y ella se quedaron metiendo el equipaje en el maletero. Patrizia y Nat habían subido a coger asientos.

'Lily… - Tinny le dio un pisotón intentando disimular.

La pelirroja quiso que ese momento durara eternamente, recordar ese nerviosismo en su estómago, sabiendo a quién se iba a encontrar cuando se diera la vuelta.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque cuando se giró vio el azul en sus ojos pero los cerró al instante para poder apreciar más todas las sensaciones que venían como oleadas. Eric colocó sus manos en la cintura de Lily y la besó tiernamente deslizando su mano derecha por su espalda y jugando con los rizos de la chica con la izquierda.

'_Te tienes que ir_ – dijo él secamente.

'_No estoy saliendo con…_

'_Lo sé._

'_No me quiero ir._

'_Lo sé._

Lily se acercó para volver a besarle pero él se alejó sonriendo.

'_Nos vemos el año que viene._

Era mentira. Lily lo sabía. Los ocho sabían que no volverían a verse. Que en la vida las relaciones están echas para aprender, madurar y seguir adelante. Pero sonrió y se subió al autobús mientras se miraban diciéndose todo.

Se sentó junto a Nat y las dos se miraron melancólicas. Tinny y Patrizia se giraron para mirar a sus enamoradas amigas.

'Siempre nos quedará París – dijo Lily soñadora – y el año que viene iremos y tendremos a nuestros pies hasta El Arco del Triunfo.

Las cuatro suspiraron alejándose de San Juan de Luz, y pensando en París: su próxima meta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Antes de que se me olvide… Conuli y Mary M Potter no me habéis dicho que seguisteis mis instrucciones y qué os pareció y esas cosas…

Y con esto y un bizcocho ya me despido definitivamente de mis personajes con quien llevo 2 años y medio… y sigo con la nueva historia!! Muchísimas gracias por haber leído!!


End file.
